Sonny with a Chance of Bad Luck
by oblivious-massacre
Summary: Sonny Monroe’s week started off bad, and has gotten nothing but worse. Everything she does it seems there is something bad that ruins it. What happens when Chad wants to help her find out what’s going on? Channy!
1. Chapter 1

**Sonny**

I never did like being sick, even back home in Wisconsin. But now it was worse because it affected my being on So Random!. I was tempted to just stay home with mom this morning, but I knew I had a job to get to. I couldn't let my cast-mates down. They consisted of: Tawni Hart-the blonde diva, Nico Harris-the not-so-ladies-man, Grady Mitchell-the funny, but kind-of nerdy guy, and Zora Lancaster-the younger and weird girl.

I was standing in my and Tawni's dressing room, when she decided to join me. She crashed into the room, throwing open the door, and making as much noise as she could. My headache just got even worse. I, Sonny Munroe, would probably never get rid of this cold if I had to stay here. But there was another reason I was here; my mom made me. It sounds like such a kid-like thing to say, but it's true.

"Tawni, do you think you could keep it down just a little bit?" I asked.

"Sonny, Sonny, Sonny…do you know what I am having to put up with!?" she yelled at me.

I plugged my ears. "No, but I have a cold and your yelling is hurting my head!" I yelled back. I plugged my ears again because I hurt my head this time.

She put her hands on her hips and said, "Well, if you knew what was going on, you would be yelling just like me. Marshall,"-our producer-"has decided that we are going to take a break from So Random! for two months!"

"What? Why?" I asked. I didn't really believe that he would go through with that because So Random! was one of the most watched shows in the country. Granted, it wasn't _the _most watched show in the country. That would be Mackenzie Falls, a teen drama. It starred, none other than, Chad Dylan Cooper.

Let me say that Chad was one of the most annoying people I have ever met in my entire life. All he thinks about is himself. Yeah, he looks like a good guy in the press and everything, but when you actually meet him, he's a total jerk! Don't get me wrong, there are times when he does something really sweet, but they are very rare.

"We're apparently going on a tour around the world! It starts in three days, but I have a date on Saturday! That's _five_ days away. Sonny, I don't want to miss this date." she told me.

"Tawni, that is bad and all, but I don't think it's so horrible to go on a tour." I was trying to keep my voice down. "We do have fans all over the world and think about how happy they will be to meet _the _Tawni Hart."

Just as I thought, she took the bait. "Sonny, you are so right! This could be a new beginning for me. I could start doing more jobs all over the world instead of just in America. I'm going to start working on this right away."

I decided to go to see Marshall to see what he had to say about all of this. He was in his office talking on the phone with his mom. His chair was turned around, so I couldn't see him, and likewise. "Mom, I am not going to pay for you to get in the fruit of the month club." Pause. "You can get watermelon from the store." Pause. "You don't have to have watermelon from Switzerland, it all tastes the same!"

"Knock Knock." I said. Marshall said a quick goodbye-and I love you-to his mom and hung up the phone. He pulled his legs off of the table in front of him and turned around to face me.

"Yes, Sonny?" he asked. Marshall was wearing a brown suit today. He always wore suits, and I really didn't know why. It wasn't like this job called for suits. Or did his? Anyway, Marshall was the kind of guy who was still attached to his mom and worried all the time.

"Hey, I heard that there was going to be a So Random! tour?" I asked. I, for one, wanted this tour. It would be fun. Then again, I was sick and I so did not want to travel the country with this cold. Not a very fun trip.

"Oh, has word gotten out already? I just set that up thirty minutes ago." he replied. I guess Tawni must've overheard him and came straight to me.

"Well, yeah. I just heard. Is it true, though?" I asked, starting to get excited.

"Yes, it's true." He gave an exasperated sigh. "We're leaving in three days. The tour is going to Europe, Asia, Africa, and Russia. We're trying to plan another tour for next year to visit other countries, but it's really expensive to do this kind of thing."

"Wow." I was totally blown away. This was going to be fun. "So, do I need to start packing or what?"

"Well, the cast of Mackenzie Falls has already started packing, so you might as well." he replied.

"Great, I'll just-Mackenzie Falls? They're going? And they knew before us?" I asked.

"They were the ones who made the deal. We had to let them go."

I let out a sigh. This wasn't going to go over good with the rest of the cast. I knew it was going to be who had to tell the rest of the cast. If Marshall could pin it on someone else, he would. That's exactly what happened, too. I walked as slow as I could to the prop room, where I knew everyone would be. I'd made it to the third hallway when I bumped into someone.

"Really, Sonny? Why don't you ever watch where you're going?" Chad said.

"Chad, could you be any more ru-" and with that I went into a coughing fit. I was coughing so bad that I doubled over and put my hands on my knees.

"Sonny, are you okay?" Chad asked. He started patting my back. I could tell that I really didn't look good because Chad was actually starting to lose some of his "cool". "I'm going to go get you some water. Sit right here." He led me to a chair outside of the makeup room. When he got I had gotten the coughing under control except for a couple of hiccups every now and again. I took a drink of the water and instantly felt better. I guess I was thirsty.

"Is that better?" Chad asked. I looked up at him and hiccupped. Was I really speaking to Chad Dylan Cooper? This had to be a dream.

"Yeah. Thanks." I replied. Chad was actually a pretty good guy when his pride and ego were out of the way. He smiled. "What?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing." he replied with a smirk. The smile disappeared and the old Chad came back. "You heard about the tour yet?"

"Yes, and I am _not _happy about it. I can't even stand you Mackenzie Falls brats for a day. Imagine how it's going to be when we're all on a bus or something for who knows how long?" I informed him.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that. We may be going on the tour with you, but we're traveling on different vehicles all together. We never have to see each other, besides the little detours and signings and what not." he explained.

I glared at him. "At least I know I'll never have to see _you_. Now, If you will excuse me, I have to go tell my cast-mates the _horrible _news."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

I spun around on my heel and stormed to the prop room. Zora was in the air conditioning vent, Nico and Grady were trying to catch cubes of ham in their mouths, and Tawni was re-applying lip gloss when I got there.

"So…" I said. Everyone looked at me. "Marshall wanted me to tell you guys some _really exciting _news."

Everyone stopped what they were doing and told me to get on with it.

"We're taking a break from the show to go on a world tour." I said quickly. Everyone cheered. "Yeah! And we're going with the cast of Mackenzie Falls! See you guys later!" I added and tried to get out of the room, but Nico grabbed the back of my maroon turtleneck sweater to hold me back.

"What do you mean we're going on a tour with the cast of Mackenzie Falls?" Nico asked.

I slowly turned around. "Well, they were the ones who set up the deal and Marshall thought that it would be a good idea for us to be promoted in other countries. That's how it happened."

I sat down while they were all ranting like I had earlier. Talking so fast like that had taken the breath out of me. I sat there _trying_ to watch TV, but I couldn't hear anything. So I decided to go get something from the cafeteria.

There was practically no line when I got into the lunch room. It was only 10:30, after all. I sat in the corner of the room and tried to catch my breath. It would've been a very good idea for me to go home just then, but I wanted to stay to hear anything new about the trip. I decided to call my mom.

She answered after four rings. "Hello, sweetie."

"Hey, mom. I have some exciting news!" I told her.

"Uh-oh. Is this exciting news for you or for me?" she asked.

"Well, both, I think. Marshall wants us to go on a world tour! We're going to resume lessons and we're promoting the series! What do you think about that?" I asked.

"I think we're going to talk more about this later. First, are you okay, honey? I know that you weren't feeling good this morning and you sound horrible right now. Do you want to come home?" she asked.

"No." I replied. "I think I'll be fine. Mostly, we're just getting ready for the tour, which isn't a really big deal."

"If you're sure. If you want me to come get you later, you just call. But I have to go back to work for now, sweetie. I'll talk to you later. Love you." she said.

"Love you, too, mom. Bye." I replied and hung up the phone. I rubbed my throat. After that coughing fit earlier, my throat started to hurt. I got up and started to walk to the soda fountain when everything started to…I don't know how to explain it. Everything was…pulsing, I guess. I stopped in my tracks.

"Whoa." I said and put my hand to my head.

"Are you okay?" Someone asked as they put a hand on my back to keep me steady.

"I think so. I just got up a little too fast." I turned to see one of the cutest guys I had ever seen! He had brown hair and green eyes. He was wearing black dress shoes, khaki pants, a black shirt, and a black leather jacket.

"Why don't you sit down? I'll get your drink for you. What was it you wanted?" he asked.

"A lemonade." I answered as he guided me to his table. I sat there patiently until he returned with my drink.

"Thanks…? What's your name?" I asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry. My name is Daniel." he told me. "I already know you're name. You're Sonny Munroe. You're really funny."

I could feel myself blushing. "Really? Thank you."

Then, out of nowhere, Chad sat down on the other side of me. "Hey, Daniel, what's going on here?"

Daniel and Chad exchanged looks that kept changing. I didn't know whether they were communicating telepathically or just practicing looking stupid. "I think I'm gonna go study my lines." Daniel said. He turned to me and said, "I'm guest starring on Mackenzie Falls."

"Oh. That's cool." That was all I could manage. I was getting my mind ready for the thrashing Chad was about to get. Daniel left and I turned towards Chad.

"What was _that _about?" I asked with my arms crossed.

"What was _what_ about?" he replied. I decided that I didn't want to fight with him.

"I think I'm gonna go get ready for the trip." I told him and got up. He got up with me. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going back to the Falls. I only came in here to find Daniel, and now that he's back I can go back, too." he explained.

I groaned and just started walking. Unfortunately, we had to take the same route to get to our destination. We were walking silently when Chad said, "So, are you excited about the tour?"

Although I was mad, and I couldn't stand the fact that Chad would be going on the trip, I couldn't help but gush about how excited I was. "Yes! This will be my first time going out of the country and I can't wait! It's going to be so exciting!"

Chad laughed. "Yeah, it'll be fun getting to meet all of my fans. I'm sure there are just as many in the other countries than there are in this one."

Of course, he had to go and be his arrogant self. I was about to tell him how annoying he is when I noticed some sort of block in the hallway. "What's that?"

He looked down the hall and shrugged. When we reached it I saw that it was a glass mirror stretching from one room to another. "It's stuck!" Someone yelled.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"Look, lady, we can't deal with you right now. You're just going to have to find some other way to get in. The glass is stuck and it's not gonna be fixed until at least 3." The man explained.

I huffed. "Well, let's find another way out." I said. Chad nodded and we started walking back the way we came. We went out into the parking lot and looked around the building for doors. "I can't see any more."

"I see one but I don't think we can get to it." Chad told me.

"Well, where is it at?" I asked.

"It's up there." Chad said, pointing at the ceiling. There was a door on the roof that probably led to the storage room. "You think we can get up there?"

"By ourselves? No. On that, yes." I pointed at the golf-cart that we'd fought so much over. I thought that maybe we could drive it over to the building and we could get up there if we got on the top of it.

"Are you sure that's gonna work?" he asked.

"Stop being a baby! Come on!" I said.

We made our way to the golf cart and drove it over next to the building. It was just high enough to where we could pull ourselves up the rest of the way. I climbed up first and Chad held on to my legs, making sure I didn't fall. Once I was up, I pulled Chad up.

"Sonny?" Chad asked.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"About Daniel. He's not really your type." he told me.

My mouth flew open. "Chad Dylan Cooper, are you telling me what my type is? Do you even _know _what my type is? I don't think so, so don't you tell me that he isn't my type." That made me mad. He barely knew me. Why would he be concerned in who I want to date or not anyways?

I was now storming toward the door. I walking a little too fast for my condition, and I knew it, but I didn't care. I wanted him to get the point that I was angry.

"Sonny, wait! I didn't mean that in a bad way. I'm just saying that…there are things about him that you don't know." he said.

"Then why don't you just let me find that out for myself?" I asked.

He ran in front of me and grabbed my shoulders. "He's my cousin."

I thought about that for a second, and then I laughed. "What? Are you going to be embarrassed of me if I date your cousin? Am I not worthy to be with anyone in your family?" I asked.

"Um…yeah." he said.

Suddenly, I was furious. I knew that Chad was rude and obnoxious and self-centered, but I never thought that he would actually tell me that I wasn't good enough for him to my face. But why was I so mad? It wasn't like I cared what he thought. I shook it away and stormed towards the door. Chad was right behind me, begging me not to say anything to Daniel about this.

"Sonny, I really didn't mean it to come out like it did!" he said. I could care less. I was tired of Chad Dylan Cooper. I would sooner quit the show than stay another minute with him on that rooftop. I swung open the door, which I was actually surprised to find was unlocked, and flew inside.

I could see that it was the storage room from where I was. It was directly above the prop room, and you could see everything that was going on in there. The room wasn't exactly a room. It was more like a track. It was a floor all around the room with a giant hole in the middle of it.

I stopped to turn to the right when I got on the floor, but that rushing feeling came to me again. I put my hand to my head, thinking that would help, but it didn't. Then I made a drastic mistake. I closed my eyes. This caused me to lose track of what direction was what.

I was reeling side to side, and I heard Chad's voice scream my name just as I fell into the hole in the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sonny**

I was screaming my head off. That is, I was screaming my head off until I found out that I wasn't falling. No, it wasn't that there was actually a floor underneath me and that it was an optical illusion. It was the fact that Chad caught me. I know, the jerk who only thinks about himself actually saved me. But, even though I was thinking of what a jerk he was, I was also thinking that, oh my God, Chad Dylan Cooper is saving me from falling to my-probably-death!

"Hold on!" Chad yelled.

"No, I'm just gonna let go and break my neck, thanks. Of course, I'm going to hold on!" I screamed.

"Really, Sonny? Really?" he asked.

"Now is not the time, Chad." I replied. I was now clawing at his arm trying to pull myself up. Chad was trying to fight my clawing, even though he was trying to keep me up.

"Ouch. Sonny, if you keep…clawing me…you're gonna pull…me down with you." he said between grunts. He was trying really hard to keep me up.

"I'm sorry!" I cried. I was on the verge of tears. This day was not good. Out of nowhere I started to hear screams. "What is-"

"Don't look down!" Chad yelled before I could. I was trying to see who was yelling. Since I couldn't use my eyes, I settled for my ears.

"Sonny! Oh my gosh! Chad Dylan Cooper, you are in _so_ much trouble!" I heard Tawni yell. I could just picture her with one arm on her hip and one arm up in the air. She was probably shaking a finger at him, every now and again sticking her hand to her mouth.

"How did this happen? Tawni is right, Chad, when you two get down here, you are in serious trouble!" I heard Nico say.

"Guys, I kind of don't want to come down _like this_. Chad is the one keeping me from falling and getting seriously injured, so please don't threaten him!" I yelled down. I had my eyes closed this entire time and decided to look up at Chad. He had a look on his face that I couldn't read. He stopped trying to pull me up and slowly a smile appeared on his face.

"You just defended me." he said.

"Yes, because you're helping me! Chad, please pull me up. Please." I asked. He started pulling me up again.

"Oh no." Chad said.

"I don't like the sound of that. Don't 'oh no'. That's a bad sound, and nothing else bad can happen right now!" I yelled.

He tried to play it cool and just laugh but it was interrupted by a grunt.

"Sonny?" Chad said.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"You're going to have to hold on, _really _tight." he told me.

"Um…why?" I asked. I was scared of his answer.

"To keep me…held up…here, I'm…holding onto…this bar. I…didn't want…to fall with…you." he said.

"Okay, so what does that have to do with 'oh no'?" I asked.

"My hand is slipping off of the bar." he said with one quick breath.

My luck was just not getting any better. My bad luck started last week. I woke up in the middle of the night because I heard this loud noise. I went into my backyard, and found that my tree-house had fallen down. This almost made me cry because that was where I would practice a lot of the sketches I wrote on the weekends. I still couldn't figure out what I had done to get my bad luck but I was going to figure it out.

Ever since then I'd had to rub my Great Aunt Gloria's crusty feet, gotten a cold, lost a possible date because of Chad Dylan Cooper, and now I was about to fall about two stories. I really had to figure out whatever it was I did so that I could fix it. I could not live the rest of my life like this. It was something that I was going to need help with, but I wasn't sure who I was going to get the help from.

"Sonny!" Chad yelled, pulling me out of my thoughts. "I'm starting to fall. Can you swing your foot over on that side of the floor so that you can push us up?"

"I can try." I started to kick my foot toward the floor, but it was too far away. "The only way my foot is going to reach that is if I turn into Mr. Fantastic."

"Just find something to put your foot on." he replied, turned the other way.

I was looking around for something. I saw that on the other side from where I was trying to put my foot on earlier, the floor was a lot closer. "I'm going to try to get to the floor on the other side of me." Either Chad was too preoccupied with whatever he was doing, or he was just ignoring me. My foot was almost reaching the floor. I tried three times with no luck, but each time was getting closer. I was almost there when- "Uh oh."

"'Uh oh'?" Chad asked. He sounded very worried.

"Uh..no biggie…but…I think I have to sneeze." I told him.

"No. Sonny, do not sneeze. I mean it." he ordered.

"I…I don't think I have to anymore." I said. I heard him let out a sigh. It fine…until I did sneeze. When I did, all my muscles tensed up and caused me to turn into a ball. I also made me pull on Chad, who lost his grip on whatever he was holding onto, and he went flying over the edge. Luckily, for the both of us, he grabbed the edge of the floor, and was now holding both of us from falling.

"I told you not to sneeze!" Chad yelled.

"I'm sorry! I'm sick, and I couldn't help it." I replied.

"You guys, someone should be up there in a minute to pull you up!" Zora yelled.

"Why didn't anyone think about that five minutes ago?" I asked.

"You haven't been up there for five minutes! More like three." Grady said.

I guess I just wasn't noticing the time. Chad was doing a pretty good job of keeping us up there, but that didn't keep me from being nervous. The little white dots that came when I got dizzy popped up again. My hand started to slip.

"Sonny?" Chad said.

"Uh huh?" I asked. My other hand instinctively went to my head. I didn't feel so good, and I was scared that I was going to lose control of my muscles.

"Don't let go." he replied. He looked down at me and noticed that my hand was on my head. "I know that you're sick. I know that you don't feel good, but you are going to have to hold on tight, or you're going to fall. Trust me, you'll feel a lot worse than you do now if you fall."

"I'm…trying…" I started to say, but the white dots were now being filled with black fog spots. I felt like I was going to fall asleep, but I knew that I couldn't. Chad wouldn't be able to hold both of us up if I fell asleep. I would weigh more and it would be harder on him.

"Chad?" someone said from above us.

"Yeah! Help please!" he replied.

"Okay, give me your hand." whoever it was said.

There was a pause, and then Chad said, "Take Sonny first." There were shocked gasps from below us. I could feel myself being lifted and someone was saying my name. I was close to unconsciousness, but I could still hear everything that was going on.

"Sonny? You need to grab my hand." I heard from far away.

I reached out for nothing, and found someone's hand. They pulled me up, and when they laid me on the ground I found that I could open my eyes. I could see Chad's fingers still on the floor, holding himself up. It was Murphy, the security guard at Condor Studios, that helped us up. As Murphy helped up Chad, I thought about how strange it was that Chad let me up first.

The black fog was coming back. I closed my eyes again. I wasn't going to go to sleep, but I was most definitely going to call my mom when I got back to my room. I could tell that Chad got back up because his heavy breathing was close to me.

"The glass downstairs is gone now. Mr. Condor was very upset when he saw it and just shattered it right there. He said that whoever it was that was ordering the glass would have to order it in smaller pieces because they couldn't be blocking his hallway." Murphy said. After a minute he said, "What do you want to do with her?"

"I'm gonna bring her back to her dressing room. Is there a ladder out there?" he asked.

"Yeah. I'll go ahead and go down and then you can pass her to me. Then you come down and I'll give her back." Murphy replied.

Chad picked me up, and started walking out. How sweet. He was going to take me back to my dressing room. That meant a lot, considering Tawni would probably scratch his eyes out when she saw him. I felt myself being passed to Murphy.

Going down, my stomach felt like it had butterflies in it. It was because I was going down. Ever since I was a little girl, anytime I went straight down my stomach did flips. But this time it felt a little different.

_Is it because I'm sick?_ I thought. _Oh well. I'm too tired._

It was still for a minute and I fell asleep. When I woke up, I was in Chad's arms and he was still on the way to my room. Apparently, I wasn't asleep for very long.

"Hey there, sleepy." he said with a smile.

_Did he just say something…nice? _"Are we almost to my room?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Where's the thanks for saving you?" he asked.

_There's the Chad I know and don't love. _"Ugh. Thank you. Just put me down on the chair in my room."

He said something else but I fell asleep again. That cold was really taking a toll on me. Once again, I wasn't asleep for long. I woke up just as Chad was putting me down on the chair. I didn't open my eyes because I planned on relaxing for a little while and thought Chad was gone because of the silence.

Someone walked to the side of the chair. I could hear their footsteps. They put their hand on mine and said, "Please, Sonny, don't get with my cousin. It's really for your own good."

It was Chad. But why was he still in here and why was he talking about his cousin? Why was he so worried about it? Yeah, I knew that he didn't want me with anyone in his family, but this was a little far for Chad.

I felt his hand leave mine and heard him starting to leave. My eyes popped open and before I could stop myself, I said, "Chad?"

He turned around. "Yes, Sonny?" He actually looked worried. I had to think quick. I didn't know why I'd questioned him, but I did so I had to think of something.

"I need your help." I said. I didn't know where I was going with this, but if it came out bad I could blame it on being sick later.

"With…?" he asked. Chad actually looked interested. Was he going to help me with whatever it is? I thought he might.

"I, uh, I have been having some trouble lately." I paused. "You may have noticed by now, but I've been having some really bad luck. I mean nothing is going my way." Suddenly, I found myself telling him everything that was going through my mind the past days. I told him about everything that had happened that week. I told him that I'd been really messed up, and that I needed some help to figure it out.

He thought this over for a minute and then said, "Should you be on Mackenzie Falls right now? Because you sound like you were just cursed by a genie and need someone to help you break it."

"Yeah, I knew you wouldn't understand." For some reason I was really disappointed. I didn't know why. "Just hand me my phone and get out of here."

He looked around for a minute and then looked back at me. "Wow, Sonny. Lately you've been sounding more and more like me." That sounded more like the Chad I knew. I rolled my eyes and started to turn but he said, "Look, maybe you're just having a bad week."

"Have you ever had a bad week like this?" I asked.

"Of course not. I'm _the _CDC. I don't have bad weeks." he replied.

"Whatever, Chad. If you're not going to help me than you can at least not make fun of me. Please, just get my phone for me, though. I'm kind of scared to get up."

He sighed. "Sonny, I guess I'll help you. After all, if you don't get your luck thing fixed, you could wind up hurting this face. So, let's get this done."

"You're going to help me?" I asked.

"Didn't I just say that? I'll start helping you tomorrow." he said. He went over to the other side of the room and got my phone. "Here's your phone. If you need me just call."

"If I call you, I'll just get the answering machine of the phone you never use." I replied.

"Nah. I put my other number in your phone under CDC. I'm helping you so you're going to need my phone number. Call me later." he said. With that, he left the room.

I called my mom and asked her to come get me. She did. I knew that I was pretty sick. I proved it when I got home. Let's just say that I spent most of my day and night sleeping in the bathroom. I woke up the next morning with five text messages.

**I've got it. If we're going 2 find out what hapnd 2 u, we need 2 know what u did the night b4 it all started.-CDC**

**Sonny, r u there?-CDC**

**I heard bout u bein sick. Sry.-CDC**

**Call me when ur better.-CDC**

**Marshall needs 2 talk 2 u. It's bout the trip.-CDC**

I'd just call Marshall and Chad when I felt better. I still didn't and I hoped that I would by tomorrow or my mom probably wouldn't let me go on the trip. I was about to get up, but I was suddenly very tired again. I fell asleep and started to dream.

What confused me was what Chad had been in my dream…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chad**

I had no idea why I was so worried about Sonny. Maybe it was her fall yesterday. Yeah, that was it. I was still worried about her because she'd almost fallen three stories and I almost had to witness it. But there was something else screaming at me. Something telling me that that wasn't completely why I was worried.

I'd text messaged Sonny five times. She hadn't answered any of them. Another reason why I was worried was because Sonny was sick and I'd just recently got a sore throat. This wasn't going to be a good week for CDC. We were supposed to leave for the tour tomorrow, but Marshall was thinking about not letting Sonny go. She was sick and if she went she would get everyone else sick.

But the real problem was that I was starting to feel bad and if I was sick, just like Sonny, I wouldn't be able to go on the tour. If I wasn't going to be able to go on the tour then Sonny Munroe had better not be able to go either.

I'd just finished filming the last scene of our most recent episode of Mackenzie Falls. It focused on Mackenzie's long-lost sister, Dorothy, finally finding her way back to the Falls. But since Dorothy had been left by Portlyn's character, Dorothy was looking for revenge.

I was looking forward to getting home so I could take a long bath and try to reach Sonny again, but Blondie and the rest of the Randoms started running right towards me. They weren't running _from _anything. They were running _at _me. I knew that this was about Sonny's trip(haha), so I just let Blondie take my arm and lead me into her and Sonny's room.

"Listen here, Chad Dylan Cooper! We know you don't like Sonny, but that's no reason to try and throw her off the roof!" Blondie said.

"I was-"

"Yeah! Just because she chose your cousin over you, doesn't mean that you can try to kill her!" Shorty said.

"Wait, wha-"

"Chad you are in-"

"Serious trouble!" Tweedle-dum finished for Tweedle-dummer.

"Hold up!" I yelled. After they were all silent, I said, "I did not try to kill Sonny, for one. For two, Sonny didn't have a choice to pick my cousin over me because she can't pick me. So, if you will please excuse me, I am going to go home, where I can relax before our trip tomorrow."

I turned and left the room, along with the Randoms, and went to my dressing room. Portlyn was there. It looked like I wasn't going to get any peace today.

"Chad! Chad!" Portlyn practically screamed.

"Yes? What is it Portlyn?" I asked.

"You are _never _going to believe it!" she said.

"Believe _what _exactly, Portlyn?" I was getting tired of playing this game.

I sat in my makeup chair while Tammy, my personal assistant, got me a plate of appetizers. While I ate some cheese sticks, jalapeno pepper poppers, and potato skins, Portlyn explained what I was never going to believe.

"Well, you know how Sonny has that cold, right?" she said, tapping her foot.

"Of course. I know everything around here." I explained.

"Right. Well, Marshall threw a big fit about it and went to Mr. Condor!" she said.

"What!? Well, what happened?" I asked. I was interested now.

"Mr. Condor is getting a special doctor to come up here tomorrow morning before we leave. We all have to get checked out for illnesses and we have to get some shots so we don't catch anything in those other countries. If there is anything wrong with us, we can't go because that might cause some of the countries to catch something they don't have over there and can't cure." she informed me.

"Okay, Portlyn. You can go now." I said.

"Excuse me?" she said with an attitude.

"Oh. I mean, thank you? I will see you later?" I said, confused. She nodded and prodded away. I was guessing that she was so upset about this because she had to get shots. I've known Portlyn for a long time and the entire time I've known her, she has been afraid of needles. She always had to get a couple of nurses to hold her down and then she bawled like a baby.

But the main reason why I was worried was because I was feeling bad and I had to get checked out tomorrow. What if I was just getting whatever it was Sonny has and it just hadn't made its big appearance yet? What if Sonny got better by tomorrow and she got to go, but I didn't? This was not going to be a fun night.

I was on my way to the parking lot when Marshall called me into his office.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Chad, I know that this is going to be a big favor to ask you, but I really do need someone to do this for me." Marshall said.

"What'cha need?" I asked with a smile. Turning on the charm always landed me on the good side of people.

"I'm just going to let you know that I've already asked Tawni, and she says that she's still packing and she'll probably be up all night trying to decide what outfits she's going to wear. No one else is free." he told me.

"Okay. So what am I doing?" I asked, just a little confused.

"I can't get a hold of Sonny. I'm kind of worried about it because she's not going to know anything about the doctor and what not. Would you head by her house on your way home?" Okay, this guy had to be crazy. Time to try and get out of this.

"Marshall, I would love to, you know that right? But I have no idea where Sonny lives." I said, taking a seat. This was going to take some work to get out of.

"You have a GPS, right? I can just give you her address, and it'll get you there. Unlike my stupid GPS." he replied.

"Well, yeah, but-"

"Great! Here's the address. I wrote it down on this paper for you." He handed me a piece of paper. "If she's feeling good, have her call me please. If she isn't, just talk to her and tell her everything she needs to know for tomorrow. If she feels like she isn't going to be able to go tomorrow, call me and let me know. Thanks, Chad. I owe you." he said, walking out of the room.

"Yeah, you do." I mumbled. I let out a deep sigh and went outside. Unfortunately for me, it was raining. "Aw, man! I knew I should've brought the Saleen instead of the Solstice!" My Saleen actually had a top. The Solstice didn't. I was going to be driving in the rain, with no top.

I got into my car and tried to see if maybe I could drive with one hand on the steering wheel and one hand holding a newspaper over my head. When that didn't work, I reached into my glove-box and grabbed a hat. It helped a little bit, but there was no way I was getting out of this without getting drenched.

My GPS was waterproof, so I entered Sonny's address into it. It immediately started telling me where to go. My day got even worse when I found out that her house was the opposite direction from mine. I had to go ten minutes East to get to her house and then I would have to drive another twenty minutes back West to get to my house. Who knew if Connie would even let me in, soaked like I was?

I turned on the radio, but it didn't help matters at all. The song that came on was just rubbing it in. Although it was reminding me what was going on, I decided to sing with it.

"_There's something about the sunshine, baby._

_I'm seeing you in a whole new light._

_Out of this world for the first time, baby._

_Oh, it's so right."_

I had to admit that I screwed up a couple of the lines. But, my voice still sounded amazing even with the wrong words. Sometimes when I opened my mouth a couple of raindrops would fly in and I would find myself sputtering and spitting everywhere. It wasn't like my car wasn't wet already.

I made my way up the winding hill to where Sonny lived. The apartment complex she lived in was only a road away and I couldn't wait to get out of the rain. It was ruining my hair. I parked under a big tree that did a pretty good job of protecting Celine, my car.

I ran to the call box and found the button marked Munroe. I hit it and waited for an answer. It never came. I hit the button again, and then someone answered.

"I'm sorry for making you wait. Yes?" Connie said.

"Hi, Mrs. Munroe?" I asked.

"Yes? Who is this?" she replied.

"Chad Dylan Cooper." I smiled without realizing it. "I'm here to see Sonny."

"Oh. Chad? I'm sorry, but Sonny isn't feeling well." she told me.

"Well, Marshall sent me by. He wanted me to fill Sonny in with what's going on tomorrow. I…uh…I also wanted to check up on her."

"Well, okay. We're on the third story. Room 36B. Just knock when you get up here." she informed me and hung up. The door buzzed and I went in. It was nice to be out of the rain, but it was freezing inside. I couldn't find an elevator so I took the stairs. I kept following the way it said to go and found the third story easily. What was actually hard was finding Sonny's room.

The hallway split four directions. There was a crossing right in the middle of the floor. The rooms were so spread out that I had to go halfway down the hallway to see if I was going the right way. The second hallway I went down was the right one. Sonny's room was the last on the hallway.

I was suddenly very aware of my appearance. I looked around to see if anyone was there. I don't know why I did that, but when I did, I saw that I'd left a trail of water everywhere I went. My elbows and hair were dripping water. There really wasn't anything to do but just ring the doorbell and get it over with. I hit the button and waited for Connie.

She answered almost immediately. She was turned the other way when she answered so she didn't see me at first. When she turned, she saw me and her mouth dropped open. I gave her an apologetic smile.

"Oh my goodness! Look at you, sweetie. Get in here and I'll see if I can find something dry for you to wear." she told me.

"Oh, um, okay." I said. Wow, Sonny's mom was really nice.

"I have some old clothes in the closet. I'll go get them and we'll see what looks best. Sonny is on the couch in the living room." She went to turn around, but I guess she saw my confusion and said, "That way." She pointed to my right.

I started walking that way and went through a dining room. There were pictures all over the place of Sonny and her mom. There was a picture of baby Sonny looking cute. The bottom had her name, Allison, written in yellow on it. That suited Sonny.

_What am I thinking!? Come on, Chad. Just go tell Sonny what Marshall said so you can get out of here and get back home. _I thought.

Home. I hadn't really had a real home in a really long time. My parents were always gone somewhere. It was always me in my big, lonely house. Every now and then the maid or butler would come in and ask me a question, but that was all. Don't get me wrong, it's great having your own house to do whatever you want in. But sometimes it gets lonely, and you want someone with you.

I kept going and found the living room. Sonny was asleep on the couch. She did not look good at all. Her hair was all knotted up and her mouth was open. She was snoring, and it wasn't a very loud snore, but it let you know that she was sleeping well.

_How cute. Stupid cute, I mean._

I couldn't wake her. She was sick, and I knew how it felt to be woken up when you're sick. You hated whoever it was that woke you up because when you're asleep you can't feel anything. I turned around to go back to the door, but Connie was there. She was staring at me and smiling.

"What?" I asked, smiling back.

"Oh, nothing." she replied. She didn't say anything for a minute and then said, "I have some clothes for you."

"Oh, that's okay, I'm just gonna go. I don't really need to wake her up for something like this. Can you just tell her that she needs to call me or Marshall when she wakes up. It doesn't matter what time it is, with me." I informed her.

"Oh, I was going to ask you, why are you soaked?" she asked me.

"Well, my car has no top and it's raining like crazy out there. I guess I should pay more attention to the weather forecast." I laughed. She didn't. "Okay…I guess I'll just go now."

"Oh, no, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel like that wasn't funny, it's just that…you really shouldn't go out there if you aren't going to be able to shield yourself from the rain. You could get a cold. What would your parents think?" she asked.

"I wouldn't know. They're in Madrid right now." I replied.

"What!? They left you here by yourself?" she asked me.

"Well, yeah. It's no biggie. They've been doing this for years." I told her.

She thought about that for a minute. "Why don't you stay here tonight? I'll bring you by your house tomorrow morning before we head to the studio so you can get your things and get ready. You need to dry off and get warm. Plus, I don't think it's a good thing that you're all by yourself."

Was she actually offering me a place to stay? I guess it wouldn't be such a bad thing. I mean, at least I wouldn't be alone.

"When are your parents coming back home?" she interrupted my thoughts.

"They should be back after the tour. I called them and told them about it. They're planning to come home on the last day of the tour." I answered.

"Then you can stay here tonight so that you aren't alone, and then you'll be on the tour. There will be people with you until the tour is over and then you can go home to your parents. It's only one night. Please stay." Connie pleaded.

_Well, it couldn't hurt. I'd have someone to talk to and wouldn't be alone. Plus, I don't have to go out in the rain and get soaked again._

"Okay. Sure." I said.

"Oh, thank goodness. Okay, why don't you go take a hot shower. That should warm you up quick. I'll make the couch up for you and get Sonny in her room. These clothes should work for tonight. I'll wash and dry the ones you're wearing now for you to wear in the morning." she told me.

I laughed. "Thank you. Bathroom?" I asked. She pointed the way and I found it easily. The shower was hot. At first it felt like there were little needles pricking me everywhere because I was so cold and now I was so hot. Once the needle pricking went away, it felt nice. I didn't know if Connie or Sonny needed to shower, so I got out before all the hot water was gone. I felt a little weird because I had to use Sonny's shampoo and conditioner.

I changed into the clothes Connie gave me. When I opened the door, Connie was standing there with a toothbrush and a hairdryer.

"Here are some things you may need. The couch is made up. I hope you don't mind staying in the same room with me and Sonny. She doesn't want to be alone so I told her that I would stay with her in the living room. We pulled the mattress on the floor for us to sleep on and you can sleep on the couch." she explained.

"Yeah, that sounds fine. Thank you, Mrs. Munroe." I told her. She was being so nice, I couldn't help but be nice back. I brushed my teeth and dried my hair. When I came into the living room Sonny was awake, but she still wasn't all there. "Hey, Sonny. How you feeling?"

She looked up at me and made a face. It was the same face she made when she was confused. "Oh, yeah, your mom invited me to stay tonight. It's a really long story. We can talk later if you want." She nodded. I went to lie down on the couch. I just got comfortable when Sonny turned around on the mattress. I was watching the TV and she got in the way, so I had to look at her.

"Am I dreaming?" she asked. Her throat must've hurt because she didn't sound like herself. Her voice was all cracked and hoarse.

"No, you aren't. I understand why you think you are. I mean, Chad Dylan Cooper is in your house, sleeping over. What girl hasn't had that dream?" I asked.

"Chad, you are such a jer-" She was interrupted by a coughing fit. I hopped up and pat her back. When she stopped coughing she laid down and closed her eyes.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah. I'm just gonna go to sleep. Goodnight, Chad." she said.

"Goodnight, Sonny." I replied.

"Oh, and Chad?" she asked. I looked at her. She was looking at me now. "Thanks."

"For what?" I was confused.

"For coming to check up on me. That was really sweet." she told me.

"I only came because Marshall wanted me to." I informed her.

"I saw how wet you were earlier." she told me, unaware of my last statement. "I hope…you don't get…sick." That was how Sonny drifted off to sleep.

I got back on my couch and started to watch TV. That night I didn't have a dream. I woke up at around 2 because I was aware of movement. I didn't stay up long enough to know what was going on, but I found out the next morning.


	4. Chapter 4

**A big thank you to sonnyandchadlove, ilovesonnywithachancebcn, Joker263, and TeddyLuver for reviewing! You guys helped me soooo much! =] I really love to write and I LOVE Sonny with a Chance, so this gives me the chance to put both together. Get it? Chance. Haha. Thanks again!**

**~Oblivious~**

**Sonny**

I woke up at 1:30 in the morning with a throbbing pain going all through my body. This sickness was not doing anything for me. Most of the time when I got sick it was okay because I could still walk and do what I needed to do. This sickness made me want to curl up next to someone just to know that I'm not alone.

Which is exactly what I did. My mom had gotten up last night when I fell asleep and went to her room. She was never one for staying in the living room. She always felt most comfortable in a room that she made her own. So, I found that Chad was the only one in the room.

It was nice of Chad to come over here, but knowing him there was something else going on to benefit him. It wasn't that I wanted to snuggle up the Chad Dylan Cooper, but I needed someone near me. I got up and got on the other end of the couch. There was plenty of room on this couch for the both of us.

The thunder was getting louder and louder. I wanted it to stop, it was hurting my head. I went into the kitchen to get some ibuprofen and some orange juice. I was sitting at the table when I remembered the dream that I had before Chad got here.

***

_I ran into the studio. Something was chasing me. I didn't know what, though. I was crying. I couldn't find anyone and I was scared. I rounded a corner and something grabbed my arm._

"_Ah!" I screamed at the top of my lungs._

"_Shhhh!" Chad said. He covered my mouth with his fingers."What's wrong?" he said._

"_Wow, Chad. You scared me. Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked. He was giving me a look that said…well, something that Chad would never say._

"_Sonny, do you have any idea how pretty you are?" he asked._

"_Excuse me?" I replied._

"_You know, the first time I saw you-"_

"_Oh no. Don't tell me that you've loved me ever since the first time you saw me because I cannot handle that right now." I told him._

"_No. I haven't loved you since the first time I saw you." he replied. Why did I feel let down? Did I want him to say that he's loved me ever since the first time he met me? No way. "I couldn't have loved you then. I didn't really get to see what you were like. You were star struck and you were dressed like Madge."_

"_Oh." I said._

"_Sonny, will you do me a favor?" he asked._

"_Sure." I said._

"_Close your eyes." he ordered._

_I couldn't believe that I was doing what he asked, but I closed my eyes. I peeked just a little to see Chad Dylan Cooper puckering his lips at me. I found myself getting butterflies, but not leaning away._

_Out of nowhere, he pushed me and I fell right into a monster's arms._

***

That was when I woke up. My mom saw me and told me that Chad was in the bathroom. I could not believe it. But I got up and laid down on the mattress my mom laid out.

I finished my orange juice and walked to the sink. I washed out the cup and went back into the living room. I got back on the other end of the couch from Chad, and started to drift when Chad started saying something in his sleep.

"Mom…" he said.

_Wow, I don't know what I would do if my mom was gone all the time like Chad's are._

I sat and watched him for a little while longer. After ten minutes of not saying anything, I decided to go back to bed. That was when he started up again.

"Tour…" I guessed that I wasn't the only one who was excited about the tour. But I wasn't going anymore. My mom was worried about me, and I didn't feel well enough to even get up. "I'm…sick." Did Chad catch my sickness? That really isn't a big surprise considering how much he'd been caring for me lately.

I was starting to get really tired. I decided to go back to sleep no matter what Chad said.

"Sonny…" he whispered.

_Did Chad just say my name? _I smiled. _Did this mean that he liked me? No, Sonny, you are getting ahead of yourself. Just calm down._

That was how I slowly drifted off to sleep thinking about Chad Dylan Cooper.

***

**Chad**

Even though I was sleeping soundly, I kept getting uncomfortable. It was like there was a switch in the couch. I found out that it was because I was sleeping on my stomach. I turned to get on my back and noticed a certain peppy brunette at the other side of the couch.

I kept watching her while she slept. Her eyebrows were pulled together like she was upset about something and every now and then she would pinch the middle of her nose like she had a headache. No wonder I didn't have any cover when I got up. She kept tossing and turning, taking the pillow with her. I was going to get up and get on the mattress when Connie walked in.

She was rubbing her eyes and not even picking her feet up off the ground when she saw me. At first she didn't realize that Sonny was on the other end of the couch, but she soon did, and I thought I was going to be in trouble. Connie smiled and waved, then she turned and went into the bathroom. When she came back, she was awake and able to talk.

"She has this thing where she doesn't like to be left alone when she's not feeling well. She must've woken up and seen that I was gone, and got up on the couch next to you. Don't worry. If she starts to kick or something, you can get on the mattress and she probably won't wake up." she explained.

"That's a good idea. Thanks." I said. She went back into her room and I decided that now was as good a time as any to get up. I slowly got up off the couch and laid down on the mattress. The pillow that I was on smelt like Sonny. I went to turn over, and I guess that's when Sonny noticed I wasn't there anymore.

"Chad!?" she said with a start.

"I'm right here, Sonny." I replied.

"Oh. Hey. I'm sorry if I woke you. Listen, are you really going to help me with my luck thing? Because I'm taking this very seriously." she told me, sleepily.

"Yes, Sonny. Now, go to sleep. I need my beauty rest, too, you know." I informed her.

"Of course, Chad. See you in the morning." she said before laying back down.

I slowly drifted back to sleep and found myself in a weird dream.

***

_"I think I'm just going to give up." Sonny said._

_ "You can't give up. We're so close. I promised you that I was going to help you, and that's what I'm doing." I assured her._

_ "But, what if I can't figure this out? What if it's just meant to be like this? I can't handle failing. I would rather give up than fail." she replied._

_ "That's not the Sonny I know. What happened to not giving up? To sticking to something until you get it right?" I asked._

_ "Chad, I really appreciate everything you've done, but I think it's over." she told me, and then she ran off._

_ I stood there, in my dressing room, looking at where Sonny had slipped away. I wanted her to come back. I wanted it so badly it hurt._

***

I woke up to someone shaking me. This was turning out to be a night of no sleep for Chad Dylan Cooper. I either woke up coughing, or something-or someone-was waking me up.

"Chad?" Sonny said, with tears in her eyes.

"Sonny, are you okay?" I asked. What happened? Was her mom alright? Did someone try to break in?

"I can't sleep. This luck thing keeps getting to my head." she replied.

"Oh." I thought for a second. "Well, why don't you talk to me about it?" I pat the spot next to me and she sat. She didn't say anything. She just smiled at me. Finally I said, "What?"

"Nothing. Just, thank you for this, Chad. It means a lot." She didn't say anything else for a while and then she added, "I don't really feel like talking anymore. I do, and then I get tired again. I just can't stand being by myself."

"But you weren't by yourself, Sonny. I was right here." I replied. Girls. They're so needy.

"I know. But I need someone to be right next to me. It's just how I am. Please don't tell anyone. I don't want other people to know." she asked.

"Of course not. Just go to sleep. I'll stay right here with you, and this time I won't get up. I promise." I told her.

"Okay, but will you do me one more favor?" she asked.

"I will do my best." Everything was becoming fuzzy. I wanted to go to sleep as fast as I could.

"Would you…hold me?"

"Sure." I replied. Then that went through my mind. She wanted me to hold her? She must have been sick. Sonny Munroe would never want me to hold her. But, she was sick, and I do have a heart. I plopped back down on my pillow and Sonny put her head on my shoulder. Before I knew it, I was sleeping, and holding a perfectly peaceful Sonny.

When I woke up Sonny was gone. The TV was turned up again and the remote was right beside me. There was a note on it. It read:

_Chad,_

_I tried to wake you up. I guess you were comfortable._

_If you aren't awake by the time I'm ready, I'll wake you._

_Thanks for last night. That was really sweet._

_Sonny_

Sweet? I was not being sweet. I was just doing what she asked me last night because she had the authority to kick me out. Duh.

I listened and heard the shower running. I was suddenly starving, so I walked into the kitchen. The refrigerator was in the corner of the kitchen next to the hallway leading to the bathroom. I opened it and found some milk. Maybe Sonny had some waffles. I checked in the freezer, and there were two left.

I stuck the waffles in the toaster and drank the milk. I got some more and when the waffles were done I stuck them on a plate I found in a cabinet. Sonny came into the room wearing a yellow robe and cow slippers. I laughed immediately.

"Sonny…you look…great." I said in between breaths.

"Don't even start, Chad. My bad luck is already getting to me this morning, and I don't want to hear anything from you this morning." she replied.

"Really? What could've happened to you that was so bad this morning?" I asked sarcastically.

"What happened? I got up and tried to wake you up, but you wouldn't. Then, I stepped on a piece of wood that was on the floor. I don't know how it got there, so don't ask. Then the hot water went out on me, and I ran out of conditioner. My mom told me when I got out that she just bought some more conditioner. She forgot to put it in the bathroom and it was on the kitchen table."

"Whoa, Sonny, you're not being very…well, sunny." I told her. What was up with her this week? She wasn't being herself. She was rude, and mean. That wasn't like Sonny at all. To be honest, it was messing with my head.

"Didn't I tell you that I've been cursed with bad luck? _Someone is out to get me_!" She yelled.

"Sonny?" Connie said, coming into the room. "Honey, what's wrong?"

"I don't feel good and everything is going wrong!" She cried. That's when she literally started to cry. I had no idea what to do. Connie was hugging her and telling her that it was going to be okay. She stopped for a second and motioned for me to go over to her, so I did.

"Honey, I have to go pick your aunt up from the airport. You remember that she's coming to show off your niece?" she reminded Sonny.

"Why does she want to show her off? She's already a year old." Sonny said.

"I know, but she also needs a little vacation from her house. After I pick her up, I'm going to take you and Chad to the studio. So, why don't you two get ready and I'll be back soon." she explained.

Connie did a little motion for me to follow her to the living room. Sonny sat down at the table and took my waffles. At this point, I didn't care, as long as she didn't go crazy on me again. I followed her and took a seat on the couch.

"While I'm gone will you make sure Sonny is okay? I know she's been feeling bad all week. She's scared that she won't get to go on the tour because of how sick she is. She keeps telling me that it's 'bad luck'. I think that she could really use a friend right now." Connie said.

"I don't think it will be a problem for me to comfort Sonny right now. She's already told me about the bad luck thing. She wants my help. I told her that I would, but I'm not really sure what to do. I'm not really the…helping kind of person." I smiled.

She smiled back, but it wasn't the same kind of smile I gave her. It was something that said she knew something I didn't. "Keep telling yourself that, Chad."

What? Did she think I was nice? That made me want to laugh! Chad Dylan Cooper is not…_nice_. I'm the CDC. The man. I'm going to do this one little thing for Sonny, but that's as far as the "helping" goes. I wasn't even really helping, was I? No…no, I was just getting Sonny off my back. I was going to make her nice again and then she would leave me alone.

I went back into the kitchen. Sonny had gotten herself under control and was now holding up two different outfits. One was a black shirt with a purple jacket and dark skinny jeans, and the other was a black dress with a belt in the middle of it. She was going to wear boots with both of the outfits.

"Chad, which one do you think I should wear?" she asked.

I thought about it. I really did like Sonny when she wore dresses. She was just so…cute. _Stupid cute_. But that jacket on her would make her light up more than she already does. I told her to wear the outfit with the jacket. She took it into the bathroom and took her time. I didn't know how Connie drove, but I hoped that it was very slow. Then I remembered something.

I went to the bathroom door and knocked.

"Yes?" Sonny asked.

"Do you know what your mom is going to do with Celine?" I asked.

"Who is Celine?" Sonny asked. If I didn't know any better, I would say that she sounded worried.

"My car. I drove her over here and that's why I stayed. If your mom is going to take us to the studio, how is my car going to get home?" I said.

"Why don't you see if someone at your house can bring my mom home if she takes your car back to your house? That would be a good idea." she suggested.

I decided to call the house. My butler, Marco, answered.

"Hey, Marco? I have a request." I told him.

"What would that be, Mr. Cooper?" he asked.

"I'm going to have a woman named Connie drop off my car later. I need you to bring her back to her house? She'll give you directions, I'm sure." I answered.

"Yes, that's fine." he agreed.

I hung up and went into the living room, where Sonny was watching TV. She had straightened out her hair and it swung in her eyes. She looked up at me, and for some reason my heart started racing. I swallowed and said, shakily, "You…uh….you look pretty."

Did she just blush? I thought she did. "Thanks, Chad." she said. She was looking at the floor. Her hair was all shiny, like I liked it. Why'd she have to be so…cute?

"Well, I think I need to go get ready. I don't know when you're mom is going to get here, so…yeah. Is there any hot water?" I asked.

"There should be. Do you know where everything is?" she asked.

"I took a shower last night, so I think so." I replied.

"Well, if you took a shower last night, why are you going to take one again?" she said.

"Because my hair is frizzing bad. I didn't put anything in it last night. Do you have any hair products?"

"Yeah, I'll put them on the counter in the bathroom really quick. Do you have any clothes?"

"Your mom said she was going to wash and dry them last night. So, where would they be now?" I asked.

"Ugh. Why don't you just have a seat and I'll get everything ready? Go get something to eat since I ate your waffles." She gave me a giant smile. I couldn't help but smile back.

"That's a good idea." I told her. I went into the kitchen and grabbed a sausage and biscuit from the freezer. I popped it into the microwave. A few minutes later I was sitting at the table, eating. Sonny came back with a whole lot of things in her hands. It looked like she was having trouble with them.

"Oh, let me help you." I said. Whoa, was I helping, again?! Dang, Sonny and her sweet ways.

I grabbed some of the bottles of things in her hands, but one of them fell. We tried to catch it and we just dropped some more. Sonny took a step and slipped on one of the bottles. She fell and took me down with her. When we landed we just started laughing. I had a headache now, but it was worth it, being next to Sonny.

Whoa, what was I talking about!? I did not like Sonny. Not like that anyway. Sure, she had shiny hair and was nice. She also had a laugh that could melt an iceberg. But the thing I liked best about her was how she blushed when she talked to me sometimes.

When we got done laughing she looked at me. "Chad, I didn't know how fun you could be." she said.

"Well, same to you." I replied.

"You'd better go get ready."

"Yeah. Let me get this stuff, and then I'll go." I said. I went to pick up a bottle but Sonny tried to pick up the same bottle. Our hands touched and we left them there for a minute. I looked at Sonny and she stared back, and then I jerked my hand back.

I don't really remember what happened after that. I was in a state that I'd never been in before. I was so happy, and I had no idea why. All I know is that when I got done getting ready to go, I came out of the bathroom to two little kids in the living room with Sonny.

"Sonny, where's your mom?" I asked.

She looked up at me and I saw that she was crying. "What's wrong?" I asked.

I wish I had never asked that question.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sonny**

As soon as Chad asked that question Danny started to cry. Danny is my four-year-old nephew. I also have a one-year-old niece, who is the most adorable little girl ever! Her name is Maya. Danny is kind of spoiled, and he throws a lot of fits.

"Momma! I want my momma! Moooooooommmmmaaaaaaa!" he whined. I picked him up and began to bob up and down and making a "shuuuuuuush" sound. He didn't even skip a beat. This boy was going to be a pain.

As soon as he started crying, Maya's bottom lip started to pucker out. Two more minutes of this and she was going to be crying just as hard as he was.

"Sonny, what's wrong?" Chad asked again.

"My mom brought my aunt back here and gave me the kids to see. Mom went to get Maya something to drink, and Aunt Jenny went outside. I don't know exactly what happened, but the next thing I knew, Mom came running back from outside saying that I had to watch the kids while she took Aunt Jenny to the hospital." I explained.

Chad didn't say anything for a really long time. I wanted to know what was going through that head of his. When Chad thought hard about something he was pretty darn adorable. I mean, his facial expressions were adorable, not him.

"How are we going to get to the studio?" he asked.

"Oh my goodness! The tour! I forgot. Call Marshall. His number is in my address book by my phone in my room. Just look under M." I told him. He left and I heard him moving around in there. Danny had quieted down during all of this. He had his fingers in his mouth and was sucking on them.

"He's going to hold the bus for as long as he can." Chad said when he came back.

"Moooooooommmmmaaaaaaa!" Danny yelled again. I started to bounce him again, and shushed him.

Maya made a sort of gurgling noise, and then she cried. There was no way I was going to be able to hold them both at the same time. I couldn't ask Chad. There's no way he would do it. I was bending to try and get her when she started walking towards Chad. She put her arms up towards him like she wanted him to hold her. I was laughing on the inside.

"Sonny, what is she doing?" Chad asked, backing up.

"She wants you to hold her. How sweet is that?" I asked.

"Not at all. Sonny, I don't know what to do. I _don't _babysit!" he yelled.

I couldn't help it then, I started laughing. This caused Danny to start laughing, and made Maya look around the room at everyone. Chad let out a breath when Maya stopped going towards him, but then she kept going. Soon, he was up against the wall looking for a way out of this. The phone rang in my room and he yelled, "I'll get it!"

He ran off to my room and Maya turned, slowly, to face where he'd run off. She turned to me and pointed at the door to my room.

"That's right. It's Chad Dylan Cooper. You like him, don't you? Well, don't worry. I'll get him to hold you, sweetie." I told her. She gave me a big smile that made me smile even bigger. She was wearing a pink dress and had her rocker binky in her mouth. She made a humming noise that sounded like she was happy.

Chad came back into the room, not looking well at all. "That was your mom. She said that your aunt fell down the steps. She broke her ankle and busted her lip. They think she has a concussion, too, so it will be a while before they get back. Looks like we aren't going on the tour after all."

"Aww, Chad. You're going to stay here with me to babysit? Thank you." I said.

"I have no choice." he replied, opening the curtains on a window. It was raining again. "I really don't feel like driving in the rain aga-ahhh!" Chad wasn't paying attention, but Maya had been waddling towards him the entire time and finally made it to his leg.

"Pick her up, Chad! Just think of her as one of your fans. She likes you." I told him.

He looked at her for a few seconds and she smiled up at him. He picked her up and awkwardly smiled. She started clapping and he did smile. It was really sweet, until she decided to grab his bottom lip and pull.

"Ouch!" he yelled, jerking away from her.

"Oh no." I mumbled. I knew what was coming next. Anytime anyone yelled and they didn't look happy, babies started to cry. Maya's bottom lip started to stick out.

"Oh. Don't cry…no, no. Don't cry." Chad asked her. It didn't help. The baby let out a wailing sound that hurt my ears. Chad stuck her on the ground and she sat. She was not a happy baby. Danny wiggled out of my arms and crawled over to his little sister.

He hugged her and said, "S'otay, Myaaaa. S'otay." She looked at her brother and stopped crying. The lip was still poked out, but it was better. She started rubbing her eyes and scratching her head. A clear sign that she was tired.

"Why don't we see if we can get them to take a nap." I asked Chad.

"No!" Danny said. I guess he knew what that meant. "Gamths. I wanna pway gamths." I had a few video games in my room. I went into my room and got the playstation and some games. When I came back Chad was sitting next to Maya on the couch. She was starting to sleep, and Danny was sitting in front of the TV.

"Are you ready to play some games?" I asked Danny.

He nodded and grabbed the remote that I hadn't even plugged in. Pretty soon, we had one interested toddler, and a sleeping baby. I motioned for Chad to follow me to the kitchen.

"We need to find something for them to eat later." I told him.

"Hey, don't look at me. I don't know anything about babies." he replied.

"Just help me, please." I said and he started opening cabinets. We looked everywhere and came up with a couple of bananas, ravioli, and cereal. "That should work until my mom and aunt get back."

"Are kids always this tiring?" he asked.

"You're already tired?" I couldn't believe that.

"Well…I've never taken care of anyone but me before. Besides, I kept waking up last night. I didn't get much sleep." he said.

I blushed. I knew I did because my face was suddenly on fire. I tried to get it under control, but it didn't work. I knew that part of the reason he didn't get much sleep was because of me, and although I was thankful, I was also ashamed. I was sick and I'd never have asked Chad to stay with me if it weren't for that. Besides, I really couldn't make fun of him for being tired, because I was, too.

"How about you take a nap while Maya is sleeping. I have Danny under control." I told him.

He gave me a smile, not his usual smile, but one that was equally charming. "Thanks, Sonny." he said and went into the living room. I grabbed a chocolate chip cookie from the fridge and ate it. It was really good. The phone rang then, giving me something to do other than go and bother Chad.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Sonny? Where are you?" Tawni asked.

"Oh, Tawni. I don't think I'm going to be able to go. There's been a sort of…emergency and I have no way to get up there. I also have to watch some kids." I explained.

"But you have to go Sonny! This is our world tour. Come on!" she shrieked.

"I have a job to do right now." I said again.

"Well-"

Tawni was cut off by Marshall. "Sonny, I'm sorry, but we have to leave now. We can't wait any longer or we won't get to our first stop in time."

"Marshall, I think you need to go ahead without us." I said. Even though it hurt, I knew I had to let them go. I was looking forward to this, but if I was lucky-which I really hadn't been lately-then Chad and I would fix some of my bad luck stuff. That seems kind of ironic, doesn't it?

"Is Chad staying with you until the end of the tour?" Marshall asked.

"Why would he do that? He only stayed last night because he was drenched and my mom doesn't like leaving anyone out in the rain. Except hobos. She doesn't like hobos." I explained. I didn't know why but my mom was always afraid that one was going to bite her. It made no sense.

"Okay…besides that, Chad's parents are out of town, as you know. But they're doing renovations on his house. He was supposed to be on the tour while it was going on, that's why his parents went through with it." Marshall said.

"Well, can you guys come and get him maybe?" I asked. I didn't know why but some small part of me was hoping he would say no. I guess it was that I wanted to know that someone else wasn't able to make it either.

"Sonny, we have to go now. Tell Chad that we're sorry that he doesn't get to come and I'm going to try to get a hold of his parents."

"He can stay here until you find some place for him to stay. It's no big deal." I told him.

"Oh, I bet it isn't." Tawni was now on the phone.

"Tawni? When did you pick up the phone?" I asked.

"Marshall handed it to me. I have to go, Sonny. Have fun with Chad." She sounded like she was smiling and twisting her hair around her finger.

"I am not going to-" Tawni Hart hung up on me. I looked at the phone with my mouth open and then I heard Maya giggle. I went into the living room to see what was going on and she was just giggling in her sleep. Danny had fallen asleep on the remote control he had and Chad was on the floor. He was drooling in his sleep, which I thought was extremely funny because not even the kids were doing that.

"Maybe I can just take a little nap." I said to myself. As soon as I sat down the front door opened. "Mom?"

"Hey, sweetie." she said, coming into the room and hugging me.

"How's Aunt Jenny?" I asked.

"They think she's going to be okay. I came by to get the kids. The nurses said that there is a daycare for the nurses' kids and they wouldn't mind watching them." Just then she saw Chad on the floor and started to laugh. "Did you feed him too much?"

"Very funny, mom. Chad isn't a baby. He's just…Chad." I replied.

"Uh huh." she said, sarcastically.

"What was that for?"

"Oh…nothing. I'm going to get some of the kids stuff together. I'm going to take my car and leave yours here for you and Chad to go to the studio." she told me.

"Mom, we aren't going on the tour. They had to leave without us." I said, bummed.

"Oh, honey, I'm so sorry."

"I do have a question, though." I told her.

"What's that?" she asked, packing the kids' things into a bag.

"Chad's mom and dad are still gone, and his house is being renovated. Marshall is trying to get a hold of his parents, but he needs a place to stay until then. Is it-"

"Sonny, you know that I have no objections. You and I can stay in the living room, your aunt and the kids can have my room and Chad can sleep in your room." she said.

Chad decided to get up off the ground and look around at this point. "What's going on?"

"My aunt is going to be okay. My mom is going to take the kids. Marshall called. He said that they had to leave us. They couldn't wait any longer. I'm sorry, Chad." I told him.

He looked like he wanted to go back to sleep, so I added, "My left my car here so we can go do something." With that, he got up and rubbed his eyes.

"Okay, let's get down to business, then. What did you do the night before your bad luck started?" he asked.

"Well, let's see. That was the night my mom's friend, Judy, invited us to her party. I think it was for her birthday, but I'm not sure. I was in the backyard. She has a wall in between the yard and the garden. I was with some other kids and we decided to go to the garden. The funny thing…is that I can't remember anything after that." I said.

"Does your mom?" he asked.

I shrugged my shoulders and went into the kitchen where my mom was getting some apple juice ready. "Hey, mom? Do you remember what happened at Judy's party?" I asked.

"Sweetie, I don't remember what I had for breakfast." she told me.

"So much for that idea." I said to Chad.

Chad just thought for a few minutes. Either that or he had finally gone loopy, like I always knew he would. I could've sworn I saw a little drool threatening to slip out. But he said, "Let's put this off for a little while. I have a headache, and I want to go do something."

"Okay…what do you want to do?" I asked.

"It's raining, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I think I know a place we can go. It's got some really good restaurants and stores around it, too. You wanna go?" he asked.

"Sure, I guess." I replied. Today was really weird. Everything was going so fast, I didn't have time to take a breath.

I told my mom where I was going and headed out the door. We raced down the stairs and into the parking lot. I unlocked it before we ran out in the rain and got in the passenger's side. I thought that since I didn't know where we were going, Chad should drive. He wouldn't have it any other way, apparently.

"The drive is pretty long." he warned me.

"That's fine. I'm just glad to get out of the house." I replied.

We drove for what seemed like all day but it turned out to just be two hours. On the way we listened to the radio and talked just a little bit. We arrived in a really tiny town that I didn't know the name of. I wondered how Chad knew this place, but I didn't ask. I was liking this trip the way it was.

We parked in a parking lot that was big for the town we were in. There were shops and restaurants, but none that I would ever imagine Chad Dylan Cooper going to. The streets were still wet and the sun had just come out. It was only out for a minute, though, because the clouds covered it again. I didn't know what we were doing, but I had a feeling I was going to like it.

"Okay, you can't laugh at me when I show you this place. It's one of my favorite places to go when I get stressed." he told me.

"Oh my gosh! Chad Dylan Cooper gets stressed!? I had no idea!" I fake screamed.

He laughed and said, "Just for that, you have to close your eyes."

I pouted, but I did as I was told. We walked and I soon felt myself going down a slope. I could tell that we were on mud because the ground was mushy underneath me. Chad had just told me that we were almost there when the rain started up again.

"Oh no!" I cried, and was about to take my hands off my eyes, but Chad stopped me.

"Who cares? Keep your eyes closed." he ordered.

I didn't take Chad to be the kind who didn't care about getting rained on, but there was another surprise for me. We walked on, and that was when the bad luck struck again. I stepped in a spot that was already worn away, and the rain wasn't helping any. I slipped, and I almost fell, but I felt arms wrap around me before that could happen. I opened my eyes to see Chad.

"Whoa. Um…thanks, Chad." I said. The blush was coming back.

"No problem, Sonny." he replied. Was he blushing? No, no, he wouldn't ever blush because of me. Would he?

I don't know how long we stayed like that because I didn't care. I wrong when I said that only one of his eyes sparkled. They both did, and they were so blue they made me want to look into them forever.

_Whoa, Sonny! Snap out of it!_

"Uh…so what were you going to show me?" I asked.

He lifted me up and said, "Take a look for yourself."

It was beautiful. I had never seen anything like it. It was a garden. Although it was raining, it made it all the more breathtaking. There was a little archway leading to another part of the garden. I decided to get under it because I was cold. Chad followed me. There were roses climbing up the arch and a little pond on the other side of the garden.

"So…how did you find this place?" I asked.

"My uncle builds these things. He built this one when I was six. I used to come play here all the time. I don't think I could forget this place even if I tried to." he replied.

I shrugged. I was cold, so I wrapped my arms around myself. To my surprise, Chad got behind me and wrapped his arms around me, too. It was oddly…nice. No one had ever taken me to a place so amazing before. I looked up and to my side at Chad.

"Is this where you take your girlfriends?" I asked.

"Nope. Just you." He smiled. For some reason my heart was starting to race and I was getting butterflies. Why was he so nice when it was just us and then so rude when we were around other people? It made no sense.

"When do you think the rain is going to stop?" I asked.

"I don't know." he said. I thought that was all he was going to say, so I turned back to the garden. He put a hand under my chin and gently made me face him. "And I don't care, either."

Suddenly, all the veins in my body had ice in them. Staring at Chad like this was making me all sorts of confused.

_Do I like him? No, no, of course I don't. But, he's so sweet… Only right now, he's sweet. If you were anywhere else, he would be the jerk he normally is. But what if he isn't a jerk? What if he really is sweet?_

I finally gave up and just stopped thinking all together. I looked into those blue eyes and just did the one thing that I actually wanted to. I leaned in and closed my eyes. I felt Chad do the same…

_This is it! I'm going to kiss Chad!_

That was when my phone rang.

_Stupid phone…_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chad**

I was so close to crushing Sonny's phone it wasn't even funny. I mean, if it wouldn't have gone off, I would've kissed her!

_Wait a second. Kiss? Sonny? Me? Chad Dylan Cooper? Say what!?_

I wasn't used to it, but for some reason…I wanted to kiss Sonny. I had to figure out whatever it was that was causing Sonny's bad luck so that I could stay away from her. I knew why I wanted her. Because I couldn't have her. She didn't want me. But, wait. She was going to kiss me back. Did that mean she liked me? Or was it just the scenery?

"Hello?" Sonny said into her phone. She was silent for a long time. I could tell that she was thinking hard about something. After a moment she said, "I'm sorry, Judy. I don't really remember that." Someone started screaming over the phone. I knew because I could hear them from two feet away. "Well, what do you want me to do!?"

I worded "What's going on" to Sonny. She just shushed me and turned around. Sonny took a really deep breath and then said, "Okay, I'll come as soon as I can." Then she hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"Remember how I told you about Judy?" I nodded. "Well, she found a whole lot of junk in her swimming pool. I don't remember what happened, so it's confusing to me, too. She wants me to come by and help her clean out the pool to see if I remember how it got there."

"When are you going to go?" I asked.

"If you wouldn't mind, now. It would get it out of the way and I really wanna see if I can remember anything." she replied.

I slowly nodded my head. Sonny smiled. She looked out into the rain and closed her eyes. For a moment she looked sad. As quickly as that look appeared, another one of curiosity showed up. Out of nowhere, she went into a sprint towards the pond.

She was already soaked, it didn't really matter if she jumped into the pond or not. I would've joined her, but my pride felt sore. I felt like she'd rejected me, although I knew that she was going to kiss me. If it weren't for her phone, we would've kissed. Damn that phone!

I could've sworn she was going to jump in, but she stopped right at the edge. Then she started to slowly back up. I do mean, _slowly_. She only made two steps when something in the water popped out.

"Sonny! Move!" I yelled.

She wanted to, but she got pinned between a wall and the thing. I still hadn't seen what it was. I stopped, and looked at it. I rubbed my eyes a couple times. One more time. It was still there. Okay, this was freaky.

"What is up with all the screaming!?"

That came from the woman who came out of the pond. She was pretty. She was tall and thin. She was wearing some sort of costume that gave her skin a golden tint. I don't mean tan, I mean _gold_. She had red hair and freckles and she was wearing a green dress that looked like a ballerina's costume. Her shoes were the same green with leaves all over them. Her voice was light and made her sound like she was singing.

"You…you just came out of that water! You came at me like you were going to attack me! That's what's up with all the screaming." Sonny replied.

"I did no such thing. I was just making an entrance." She smiled and looked around. She spotted me and pointed. "You there! Did you not see that appearance? Wonderful, no? I love surprises and that was the best one yet!"

"Uh…who are you?" I asked. I'd been walking towards Sonny while the girl was talking and was now only a few feet away.

"My name is Jewel. I am her fairy." she said.

"A fairy? Right. Seriously, who are you?" I asked.

"You see? This is what I do not like about you humans. One of you gets one of and decides that they will write a fictional book about us. You all think that we are fake and when we come to help, you make fun of us." she scowled.

"What help are you talking about?" Sonny asked.

"Have you not noticed the unfortunate things that have been happening to you, Allison Munroe? I have an explanation, and if you do not know what I am talking about, then I shall take my leave." she warned.

"Wait! Yes, I've noticed the bad luck. I just don't know why I have it. It's really confusing." Sonny almost cried.

"Then listen to this:

"_There is nothing worse than finding  
that your puzzle nearly done,  
The very last piece is missing  
you wonder where it's gone._

But one day it will turn up  
and you slot it in its place  
The satisfaction is enormous  
and the smiles back on your face

You were that missing piece for me  
and finding you was sweet  
I can stop the searching now  
My puzzle is complete."

She practically sang it. She must be talking about Sonny's bad luck.

"What does that mean?" Sonny asked.

"It means that you need to keep looking to fix your luck. I will give you one more hint. The answer to your luck has always been there, but it is not complete. In order to figure this out, you need to talk to people. Anyone. If you are meant to figure this out, you will find the right people. I must go. Good luck," she chuckled.

Then she was gone. I was too busy looking at the spot where Jewel had been and hadn't seen Sonny. Was I still going to be able to help her? Would she still want my help? I was being torn in two different directions. Ever since I let Sonny sleep in my arms, I was feeling funny. I didn't want to stay with her, but I felt like I needed to. Then there was that thing with the kiss. That wasn't weird at all.

I looked over at Sonny, who was sitting on the ground, looking into the sky. I walked over and sat down next to her. "So," I said, looking into the sky with her. "What are we gonna do?" The rain was now a sprinkle, but every time I opened my eyes a drop would go in one of them and I would have to close them again. "Ah, how do you do this?" I asked.

When I looked back over Sonny was inches away from my face.

"Are you really going to help me?" she asked.

I took a really deep breath. There was nothing I wanted to do more than kiss Sonny right then and there. But I didn't at the same time. What was wrong with me? "If you want." I answered.

She laid back again. "Do you want to go get something to eat?" she asked.

My stomach growled at the sound of food. "Yes. I'm starving." I replied.

"Me, too. Know any good places?"

"Actually, I've only been to one place around here. It's really good. I always bring my dates there. It's the best place around here. I bring them there and then most of the time they want to go shopping. Girls I date don't really like things like this. They get bored easily." I explained.

"Chad, are you asking me on a date?" Sonny asked.

"No. I'm telling you that I've only been to one place around here. We can try somewhere else, if you want to."

"No, that's fine. I know, I was just kidding about the date. Let's go." She hopped up and started to walk.

"Sonny, I just remembered that we're soaked." I told her.

"That doesn't matter. We can pick something up in one of the shops." she replied with a smile.

I got up and ran over to her. We started walking our way up the slope and it was quiet. Normally, Sonny always had something to say. I looked over at her. Her hair may have been wet, but it was still shiny. I saw her eyes first. They were sad. That really wasn't like Sonny. They were more confused than anything, though.

She was thinking, that much I could tell. I looked down and expected to see a frown, but instead there was a smile in its place. She wasn't happy, but she was trying to make it seem like she was. I was going to take her to the best places around. Get her something nice, and then take her to get the best and fullest meal she had ever had.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked.

"Like what?" I replied.

"You look...smug. What did you prove me wrong, now?" she said.

"I didn't prove you wrong about anything." I said, laughing. "Let's go and find something to wear, quick. I'm really hungry."

She laughed and nodded. We didn't have to drive anywhere. The car was in walking distance of everything. I found my favorite shop and brought Sonny in it. She was instantly consumed in dresses. She looked at a whole lot of them, and pretty soon she had ten dresses in her hands. I just told Jose, a regular employee, to get me something tasteful.

"Chad, come with me! I need your help." Sonny said. She led me to the dressing rooms, and pretty soon, I was making decisions about what looked good on Sonny. She had a pink one that was pretty, but the one that I liked the most was a black dress that had a red ribbon wrapped around it. I told her that it was the one I liked and she decided to buy that one.

"Is this all?" Jose asked Sonny.

"Ring up my outfit with it, too." I told him. Sonny was going to say something, I could tell, but she shut up when I pulled out my wallet. For a second she looked confused and then she spoke up.

"Chad, you don't have to buy my dress." she told me.

"Yes, I do. If I want to treat you to some place nice, then I want to buy the dress you are going to wear." I informed her.

"Then I get to pay for dinner." she said.

"I don't think you want to do that. We can split it half and half. Is that okay?" I asked.

She nodded while I paid for the clothes. She took the dress into the dressing room and put it on. When she came out she was beaming. I took my outfit, a black shirt, black slacks, and a black jacket, and made my way to the dressing room. Before I went in, I told Jose to get Sonny and me some shoes to go with our outfits.

He got me some socks and shoes and Sonny some red heels to go with the red ribbon on her dress. She looked pretty. I really liked that dress on her. She didn't say a word when she did it, but she wrapped her arm around mine.

"Ready to stun everyone?" I asked.

"You know it." she answered. We ran to the restaurant holding hands. It was because I didn't want Sonny falling in that cute dress.

When we got in, the hostess showed us to our table and gave us our menus.

"So, what do you think of it so far?" I asked.

"I think there's a lot of people around here that look how you act." she told me. I frowned. "I'm just kidding. I think I've already decided what I want."

"You've barely looked at the menu." I noticed.

"I don't have to." She smiled at me. I smiled back, but then I noticed that she was looking past me. I turned to see a waiter smiling at Sonny. I sighed.

_Whatever, it's not like I want to be with Sonny._

"Will you excuse me for a minute?" she asked. Was it like I had any choice? She got up and started to walk, but she slipped. Her bad luck was kicking in again. She fell back and I caught her.

"Are you okay?" I asked. But I made the mistake of looking in her eyes. Suddenly, there was no one else in the place. I only saw Sonny. She was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. "Sonny?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks, Chad." she said. She straightened herself and started walking back towards the waiter.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"To see that handsome thing over there." She pointed at the waiter.

I couldn't say anything. She started walking off and I swear I could hear my heart ripping. I'd never felt anything like this. Sure, I'd had break-ups, but no one had ever broken up with me before. But Sonny wasn't breaking up with me. We weren't even together. So why did I feel like this.

I couldn't let her know how I felt. I got up and went outside. I didn't bother telling Sonny where I was going; she was too busy with the waiter. I wasn't hungry anymore, and I wanted to relax. It was time for me to go back to the garden. On my way, though, I heard voices. They got louder as I got closer to the garden.

When I got there, there was a man and a woman sitting in the middle of everything. They weren't talking, and when I walked in they looked at me. The man smiled and the woman looked like she was about to clap.

"Finally you got here. We were waiting for you." the woman said.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I am Melissa, and this is Calvin. We are here to help you." she explained.

"I doubt you can help me." I told her.

"We are going to help by explaining. We know that things are a little weird right now. It'll make sense in time. But Sonny is doing something wrong with her luck problem, and the more she does it, the more you fall in love with her." Calvin said.

"No way. Why would someone do that? Who?" I asked.

"Sonny has to find that out. Help her as much as you can. It will be hard, but you can't say a word to Sonny about this. It will all have a way of planning out. Now, go to her. Help her." Calvin said.

They then did what Jewel did; they disappeared. Sonny picked that moment to run into the garden.

"Hey. What are you doing out here? I was looking for you." she said.

"Oh, sorry. I just...needed to think." I replied.

She looked down for a minute, and then she hugged me. It was a long hug. This made me extremely happy. I was trying to fight this "love" off. It wasn't working very well.

"Sonny, I-"

She picked then to give me a kiss on the cheek. My heart was getting softer and softer. I needed to get home.

"Sonny, I need to get home." I said.

"Oh, okay." she replied.

We ran off to the car and she brought me to my house. I told her that I was going to stay there that night. She put up a fight but let me stay. What she didn't know was that I wouldn't be coming back.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry that this one is so short. I just really wanted to get this down before it flew out of my brain. Besides, I had some free time on my hands, and I knew you guys wanted it ASAP. =] Enjoy!

**Sonny**

I didn't know why but I felt like something was wrong. I'd just gotten back from dropping Chad off, and I felt weird about it. There was something really wrong with Chad. I could tell. He didn't say a word when I was dropping him off.

I got home and walked in to my mom making dinner.

"Hey, sweetie. Where's Chad?" she asked.

"He's gonna stay at his house tonight." I told her.

She looked at me. "Why?"

"I don't know. I'm gonna go take a shower. We got caught in the rain. When will dinner be ready?" I asked.

"It should be done by the time you're done in the shower. I'll keep it warm for you." she told me.

I took a long shower, and ate. My mom went to bed early. She put the kids down earlier. She said they'd cried so much from being away from their mom that they couldn't stay awake. I was left alone in the living room. For some reason I felt like I was forgetting something or something was going to happen that I was going to miss if I went to sleep.

I turned on the TV and Mackenzie Falls was on. Chad. For some reason the empty feeling got worse. I turned the channel and saw So Random! on. I didn't feel like watching it right now. Mostly because I would be watching myself. That was too Tawni-like.

I turned it again and found that Wizards of Waverly Place was on. I watched an episode and almost fell asleep. When it was over I went into the kitchen and grabbed a soda. I knew that if I drank it I was going to be up all night, but I didn't care. It wasn't like I had anything planned tomorrow. I could use a long night anyways.

I went back into the living room and sat on the couch. For some reason I looked at the arm of it, and rubbed it.

_Chad..._

Why did I feel so bad about letting him go? Maybe it was because he wouldn't tell me why he wanted to stay there tonight. I wondered how everything was going. Did I maybe do something that made him not want to be around me? It couldn't have been the waiter thing, could it? I had to figure this out or I was going to go crazy.

I changed the channel and there was a soap opera on.

"How could you do this to me?" the guy asked.

"I didn't know you felt that way. It's not my fault. I'm sorry." the girl replied.

"I can't forgive you. You ripped out my heart." He turned around.

"Oh, give me a break." I said. I turned the channel again and it was Chad's movie. I couldn't help but watch. I'd turned just to the part where we met. How lucky am I? Not at all.

I remembered filming that scene. Chad had kept making them stop filming. He wouldn't tell anyone why and it was really starting to annoy me.

"Sonny, would you come with me?" he asked.

"Sure." I agreed.

We went to the costume room and he didn't say a word. He fixed my jacket. It was a little crooked and I guess he'd been waiting for me to realize it and fix it. He smiled and walked out of the room. I'd smiled like a lunatic afterward at nothing at all.

I found myself absently leaning on the arm of the couch. I jerked up. I couldn't take it anymore, I had to talk to him and figure this out.

***

** Chad**

My movie was on. I'd been watching it because there was nothing else on. I was thinking about Sonny. Was she mad that I'd left? I sent her a text message an hour ago and she never replied. I kept telling myself that she was just asleep, and that she would reply as soon as she got the message. On the inside, I was dying.

"Stupid curse thing." I said out loud. It was going to drive me insane.

I thought about everything that Sonny and I had been through. When I first met her I thought she was cute, but that was only because she was freaking out because of who I am. The sentimental side of me was slowly coming out as I got to know her.

I knew she was different when she pretended to be her first fan. She'd given up and went to embarrass herself on TV and it broke me down. I wound up going out there and being "Eric". There was this one time I was playing my guitar backstage, and she started singing. It was beautiful. I had no idea she could sing like that.

I was lying down on my couch and thinking about last night. I wanted so badly to hold her again. We had to fix this curse. It was either that or I had to stay away from Sonny. That would be hard to do once we started filming again. I could see Sonny everyday if I wanted to.

I remembered what she looked like when I got out of the car earlier. Her face was so sad. She'd asked me why I was going home.

"I...just want to." I replied.

"Well, if you feel like coming back, you're welcome. Don't forget. My mom won't be happy about you staying here by yourself." she told me.

"Tell her I say I'm sorry. I'll come back soon." I said.

"Okay. I'll talk to you later?" she asked.

"Sure, Sonny." I replied. She looked so sad when I shut the door. I saw her slide her hand across her face while she was leaving. I hoped she was crying, but I doubted it.

I ate something and I had my phone in my hand. I started to get tired so I made some coffee. I wanted to get as tired as I could so that when I did go to sleep I would stay asleep for a while. I went into the kitchen to get a cup when it was done and I saw that there was a new message on the answering machine.

"Chad, honey, I'm sorry you didn't get to go on the tour. We can't come home for a while. We...well, you know. We love you and we miss you. Call us soon. Bye."

That was my mom on the machine. Typical of them. I was used to it though, and I didn't really mind. I could cook-with the microwave. Don't ask about this one time I tried to make a cake. It wasn't rock hard, I swear. Just...table hard. I could also do my laundry and clean the house.

I was in the middle of pouring a cup of coffee when my cell phone rang. I turned to look at where the noise was coming from, and wound up spilling the coffee on my arm. I jerked that arm, and it somehow made the other one jerk, too. That made the coffee spill of my shirt. Okay, that hurt. I ran into my room and pulled the hot shirt off. The shirt was cool by the time I got there.

"That's one way to get your coffee cool." I said with my teeth clenched.

I ran back down to the living room, but I slipped on the stairs. They were tiled and I had socks on.

"What am I, Sonny now? Seriously." I said.

I limped to the couch now that my horrible experience was over. At first I couldn't find my phone. It somehow wound up in the cushions, so it took me a minute to find it. When I did find it, I flipped it open and saw that I had a text from Sonny.

***

**Sonny**

Here I was killing myself over the fact that Chad hadn't called me or anything and the whole time I had a message from him. He must've sent it to me when I was charging my phone. When I went into my room to call him, I saw his message. He'd sent it a couple hours ago.

_**Hey Sonny. Sorry I didn't tell you why I left. Text back when you can. CDC**_

I would bet anything that the reason why I didn't find it earlier was because of my bad luck. I really needed to figure that puzzle out. I decided that I would look it up on the internet after I talked to Chad.

_**Sorry I didn't text you back earlier. I was charging my phone. It's okay. Will I see you tomorrow? Sonny**_

I hoped that he would say yes. I knew Chad and the guy that I dropped off wasn't him. There was definitely something wrong if he was apologizing to me. I waited for his response. I turned the TV down and just sat there looking at my phone.

It was taking too long so I got on my laptop. I searched bad luck curses. I know, but I was desperate. I came up with a lot of sites, surprisingly. Soon I came to one that was based on a fictional story.

_"This story focuses on a couple who is sent by a fairy all around to find clues about why the young woman has bad luck. The young man is her friend, and he helps. She finds that his behaviour starts to change. The story is in her POV and there is a surprising twist at the end."_

Great. My life was going to have a surprise twist at the end. That was when my phone went off. It was Chad again.

_**Sure thing. Where do you want to meet? CDC**_

Where did I want to meet? I had no idea. The thought popped into my head as if someone had planted it there. I had no idea if this was somewhere he would want to go. I sent the message and waited. I was still wondering about this story.

I turned the TV back on and started to watch a movie that I'd never heard of. It was pretty good. There was a girl speaking to a guy in it.

"I know I let you down, but I'm never gonna make that mistake again." she said.

"You brought me closer to who I really am. Come take my hand, I want the world to see what you mean to me." he replied.

Why did I feel some irony in those sentences? Something was talking to me, but I couldn't pinpoint what it was exactly. Some small part of my brain was screaming at me. It was screaming so loud that it just sounded like a bunch of noises that I couldn't make out. I knew that answer was there somewhere, but it needed to slow down or I would never figure it out.

I got up and went into my bathroom. I wanted to brush my teeth after that soda. If I drank one and forgot to brush and went to bed then I would wake up with the worst feeling in my mouth ever. It also caused some pretty rank morning breath.

I went to pick up my toothbrush, but it wasn't there. I looked around for it, but it was nowhere to be found. I looked on the floor and found a toothbrush. The only problem was that it wasn't mine. It was the one that my mom let Chad use.

When I went to stand back up I hit my head on the counter.

"Ouch!" I said. When I put my hand up to my head it hit something and made it bleed. I didn't know what it hit, and I didn't care. I was going to bed. Hopefully my bad luck would leave me alone if I went to sleep. Chad would understand if I went to sleep. I would explain to him tomorrow morning.

***

** Chad**

I was waiting on Sonny's text when Portlyn called me.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey, Chad! I'm sorry you didn't get to go on the tour. How are things there?" she said automatically.

"Um...they're good. Normal. Boring." I tried to cover up everything.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Nothing is going on. Why would you ask that?" I replied.

"If there was nothing going on then you wouldn't be trying so hard to cover it up. I know you. We've been working since we were six." she reminded me.

"I'm going to figure it out. It's not that big of a deal. How are things there?" I asked.

"They're good. We're meeting a lot of people. I think I'm gonna get carpal tunnel from signing so many autographs. You're really missing out." She sounded like she was having fun already. "We've only been to one stop, but there were so many people it wasn't even funny. I also heard that some of the people who were there were going to follow us to every stop."

"That's cool, Portlyn." I said. My phone beeped and I looked to see that there was a text from Sonny. "Hey, I got to go. I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"You got a text, didn't you? Oh, wait. That means that you have a girlfriend. Who's the new girl?" she said.

"I have to go. Bye." I hung up on her. She was way too close to the truth.

It turned out that Sonny sent me that message a while ago, it was just that I was on the phone with Portlyn and I didn't hear it. I hit the read button and it came up.

_**I'll meet you at 10 at the flower shop. The one down the road from my apartment. Sonny**_

That worked. I'd better go to bed now if I wanted to get up in time. The sweet thoughts I was having about Sonny turned into sweet dreams as I slept the night away. Tomorrow I would see her, and right now my heart was soaring.


	8. Chapter 8

**Note: I would like to say one thing really fast. There is a set of books out that have been out for a while, but I'm just getting to read the fourth one. It's a fantastic read and I think that if you like my story then you will love these. They are called The Vampire Academy novels by Richelle Mead. The story is about Vampires. It has lots of romance, action, and twists that make a book awesome! They are named: Vampire Academy. Frostbite, Shadow Kiss, and Blood Promise. **

**Okay, now that that is over, enjoy the…8****th****?...chapter of Sonny with a Chance of Bad Luck! I do not own Sonny with a Chance, and that sucks.**

**Chad**

I got to the flower shop at 9:30. I wanted to get Sonny something to make her feel better. If she was doing better, then I would do better, too. I was starting to think that not only was I starting to fall for a girl that would never be with me but I was also sharing her bad luck.

I got a bouquet of daisies. I didn't know why, but they kind of jumped out at me. They were yellow and pink. They reminded me of Sonny's colorful personality. She really was something. I needed to get rid of this curse before I completely fell head over heels for her.

I waited for her outside on a bench. I saw her before she saw me, and she didn't look happy. She got to the door before she realized that she was supposed to meet me outside and looked around. She saw me and her face lit up. That made my stomach do flips and get butterflies.

"Hey, Sonny." I said.

"Chad, I'm sorry for last night. I should try and just focus on this luck thing for right now. I've been taking you for granted. You're the only one who's been helping me, and right now, you're the only one I can go to." she replied.

"Sonny, it's-"

"Let me finish." she interrupted. "If I went to anyone else they would call me crazy. You've seen everything that has happened to me and have proof that I'm not crazy. So, I would like for us to start working on getting my luck back. I have a hint where to start."

"Okay, where is it?" I asked. Strictly business right now. So why was I thinking about her chocolate brown eyes and her shiny hair? I just had to focus was all.

"Here. Last night when I was trying to think of where we could meet this place just came to me. I don't know how, but I think that's what Jewel was talking about. I think she meant that if I just listen to my intuition then I'll know what to do." she told me.

"Then, let's start looking around." I said.

She nodded and we walked around the corner. There weren't many people out here yet. It was a weekend and a lot of people liked to sleep in. We walked back around the corner and to the store. I suggested we go in the flower shop to see if anyone was in there. Little did she know that I had my bouquet in there ready for her.

When she stepped in front of me I motioned to the guy who worked there that this was the girl and he brought the bouquet to her.

"What? Is it free bouquet day?" she asked.

"No, this gentleman here bought these for you." he told her.

She looked at me. "Guilty." I shrugged. She gave me one of those truly beautiful smiles. I loved the way she smiled. It was like staring at the moon and the sun at the same time. It made my heart race and my face get hot, but my veins get cold and freeze up on me. Sometimes I thought a smile like that could kill me.

"Thanks, Chad." she said. Her smile was still on her face.

"You two make a perfect couple. I can tell." the man that gave her the flowers said.

"We're not together." I said. I looked at Sonny. The smile was no longer on her face. She hadn't even been paying attention to us. She was too busy looking at her flowers. She sniffed them and smiled again.

"Ma'am?" the guy asked.

"Yes?" Sonny replied.

"My name is Jonah. Is it true that you two aren't together?" he asked.

"Yes, that's true." she told him.

He looked at her curiously and then said, "Okay. You two have fun today."

We left the store and started walking. I was trying to look for anyone that Sonny's… (intuition?) had been leading us to. There really wasn't anyone worth talking to. Even though we weren't really talking or doing anything I was having fun. I felt better that Sonny wasn't mad at me for leaving her without an explanation.

She turned to me suddenly. "Chad, I'm sorry I brought you out here. This is pointless. I think I'm just going to give up."

"No. You can't give up, Sonny. If you do, then what are we going to do until the rest of our casts get back?" I asked with a smile.

"How am I supposed to even know the person if I see them?" She was now pouting. It was cute.

"Use your intuition that you used before." Certainly Sonny could use it to find a person if she did it to find the place.

"That's the thing; what if I can't? What if we're just wandering around and we happen to pass the person but I can't even tell it was them?"

"They'll talk to you, Sonny. There have to be some sort of rules to this thing. I keep thinking that we're going to run into the right person and they're going to help us." I said. She didn't look any better. I took her hands in mine. "Sonny, we can do this. We just have to work together. I have a feeling that you need me for some reason, so I'm not going to leave you. Don't worry about that."

"Chad, when did you start becoming so nice to me?"

Well, that was blunt and to the point. The way she said it kind of hurt. It was as if she couldn't believe that I was capable of being nice to…anyone. I dropped her hands. I kept telling myself that I could do this, but with the constant letdown I kept feeling around Sonny, I was starting to doubt myself.

"I didn't mean it in a bad way, Chad. It's just that, before you were never so nice. Sure, you helped me out every once in a while, but you never did things like this for me." she said. I couldn't look at her yet. I turned my face more toward the other way and she put her hand on my shoulder. "It's really sweet. I like this you."

She liked me like this? What could I do next!? Line things up, and I would help with anything she wanted. I would be her slave boy if she wanted me to. The more she liked me, the better. I had a feeling that things weren't as bad as I thought.

"Well, I guess we should get going. If you like me helping then I am not going to let you give up. That would involve me not helping with anything anymore. Let's head back into the store. Maybe we needed to stay in there for a while instead of just looking around. What if the person is supposed to go in later?" I asked.

Her face lit up. She looked like she was getting excited because of my idea. "Let's go back into the flower shop! I think you may be right."

"Come on." I said. To my complete surprise, Sonny grabbed my hand when we took off toward the flower shop. She was laughing while she was running, and I was enjoying her sounding so happy. We made it into the shop, and this time there was a woman standing with Jonah.

"We were wondering why you left so soon. Come have a seat." the woman said and pointed to a couch. "My name is Bailey. This is my husband, Jonah, but you know that already."

"Yes. How are you?" Sonny asked.

"I'm very good. Thanks for asking. So, you must have talked to Jewel." It was a statement, not a question.

I nodded. "She kind of…scared us."

"That sounds like Jewel. She's always making some sort of appearance." She shook her head, like it was something she didn't approve of. "I'm the first person you need to meet. I am from a great line of supernatural beings. My mother, Fawn, was a fairy. She bred with another fairy, which was uncommon. Fairies, since they work with humans most of the time, tend to marry them.

"Fawn didn't see it like that. It was partly because of her life. My job is to tell you a story. Every person that you are going to meet is going to tell you a story, and it's your job to figure out what we're all getting at." she explained.

"Okay, I get it." Sonny said. "So, what happened to your mother?"

"Make sure you pay close attention. You, too." She said this to me. She turned to Sonny. "You need him. Keep him close. It will take both of you to figure this out. Sometimes only one of you will figure out the riddle, or even be there to hear it."

"Not a problem." Sonny said. She smiled at me as she said it.

"Not at all." I winked at her.

Bailey rolled her eyes but she went right back into the story. "Fawn had been trained ever since she could walk and talk how to be the perfect fairy. You couldn't give too much away, or keep too much to yourself. Her mother, Laila, wanted only the best for her. When a fairy is brought up, they are trained all the time. There's almost no time at all for themselves.

"They had a school all to themselves in their dimension. That somewhat had to do with the fact that there are fairy hunters. The school guarded the fairies because there were a number of them together. If there is more than two, the hunters have a hard time killing them. In that school, they were taught everything they needed to know.

"They had to learn different languages for different species and fairies are basically disguise artists. They put on outfits to look like the species they are helping. Fairies actually look like humans, and that's why most of the time humans are who they help.

"Fawn was taught everything she needed and her mother wanted her to marry a human. If a fairy marries a human, they make a fairy baby. If they marry another fairy, they make a human baby. It makes no sense. So, Fawn had been pushed to marry a human as soon as she could get one to fall in love with her, which wasn't hard.

"When she graduated she went straight into work. She worked as hard as she could for two years. They finally decided she had a vacation coming. She stayed at home. She was so tired she didn't even feel like going anywhere. One night she felt a little better so she went to a club. That was where she met my father, Alston.

"They met when she broke her heel and Fawn fixed it for her. She thanked him and they spent the rest of the night together in the club. They made plans for the next day, and then the next week after that. Fawn was falling for Alston. She knew it was something her mom would look down upon, but she couldn't help it.

"When she went back to work, there was a human who needed her assistance. Little did she know that her boss was working with Laila to set her up with a human. They knew how lonely this human was and assigned my mom to him. They made her stay with him whenever he wanted her. This ruined a lot of her dates with Alston. She couldn't tell him that she had to work because she never had the time to.

"One night, my grandmother told Fawn that she knew about the human. She said that she knew he was falling for her and that they would be a good couple. She didn't know that my mom was with my dad. When my dad didn't hear from my mom, he gave up on her.

"My mom got a little time off one night when her human fell asleep early. She went back to her world and found my dad, but he wouldn't have anything to do with her. He wouldn't even listen to her. She became discouraged and gave up, also.

"Her father was always working, so he was never around. He came home to find his daughter a crying mess one night. He asked her what was wrong and she told the whole story, knowing that her father didn't care who she fell in love with as long as he was a good man.

"He said to her, 'Haven't I told you that you never give up on something you want? That just brings you nothing but sadness.' She knew he was right, but what else could she do? She'd already tried to talk to him and he wouldn't listen. Her father said that if she couldn't get it to work then it just wasn't meant to be.

"She took a liking to the human. At least, she told herself that. He proposed to her one day. She knew she would be able to stand him for the rest of her life. If her mom wanted her to marry a human, and she couldn't get my dad to come around, then she would do it. They spent a lot of time planning out the wedding.

"It would be in this world, and she wasn't excited in the least bit. This worried her father, but Laila pretended not to notice. All Laila ever thought about was herself. She wanted a fairy grandbaby so bad that she would crush her daughter's dreams just to get it.

"The ceremony was going along fine. Fawn was just hours away from her wedding and she couldn't find her father. What she didn't know was that her father was going to talk to my dad. When he found him, he explained everything to him. Why Fawn hadn't been able to spend time with him, and how she was about to marry a human because of it.

"Alston decided to come back with Fawn's father and fix this mess. When they got back, they were almost too late. Fawn and the human were just about to kiss. Alston ran in the doors and screamed, 'No!'

"Fawn jerked away from the human and ran to Alston. She demanded to know what was going on. Alston told her about her father coming to her and explaining everything. He said that he had never loved another woman more than he loved her and the reason why he'd ignored her was because she hurt him so much that it pained him to see her.

"She felt bad about everything that had happened, but she couldn't stop the wedding. She'd already had friends from all around the dimensions to attend the wedding. She had to go through with it.

"Her father had an idea. He told them that her friends came for a wedding, but it didn't matter who she married. They both decided to get married right then and there."

Bailey stopped and picked up a picture of a beautiful woman that had her eyes and a man that had her hair. "And that's the story of my parents. You had better be off now. You aren't supposed to stay any longer than the story. It's one of the rules. Good luck on your quest!"

She rushed us out of the door and into the street. I turned and looked at Sonny. She was looking back at me and she said, "That was an amazing story. Do you know what it means, though?"

"I have an idea." I said to myself. She didn't hear me because she was too busy thinking. Sonny absentmindedly grabbed my hand and started to walk toward her apartment. She was saying things to herself but I couldn't hear her.

"What are you mumbling about?" I finally asked, curiosity getting the best of me.

She looked at me and said without any hesitation, "Come stay the night with me. It's another one of those intuition things."

I waited for a moment for her to start laughing, but she never did. "Okay, I guess." I said. I knew it was alright with her mom, so what harm could it do? We didn't say anything for the rest of the walk to her apartment because we didn't have anything to say.

Her mom was at the hospital with her aunt again. Sonny grabbed a Capri-Sun from the fridge and some ibuprofen. I guess she had a headache. She was really trying to figure this out. I wanted to tell her what Melissa and Calvin had told me, but I was afraid to.

She sat down while I was getting a drink, and she must have been tired because she fell asleep by the time I turned back around. "Dang, Sonny, how much do you sleep?" I said. I didn't feel right staying there with her asleep, so I decided to leave. I walked over and started writing a note on a piece of paper I found in the kitchen.

I was in the middle of it when Sonny got up. "Chad? What are you doing?" she asked, looking at the paper.

"I was writing a note telling you that I was leaving, but now that you're up I can just go." I replied.

She shot up so fast you would've thought that she was sitting on a needle. No, not even that. A hot needle. "Chad, you can't leave me! Every time you leave I have the worst nightmares that you aren't ever going to come back. It may seem weird, but the reason why I was so interested in that story is because I'd dreamt it. I was Bailey's mom and you were…well, you were her dad.

"But I couldn't remember it until she told us. Please stay with me. I know it's kind of weird for me to feel as though you're the person I'm eventually going to marry, but I need you right now. Just promise me that you won't leave." Sonny explained.

"Okay, calm down. I'm not going anywhere. You have my word." I told her. She looked happy and sat back on the couch. I turned on the TV and sat next to her, putting her head on my shoulder. She was asleep again soon, and snoring, for that matter.

She thought I thought it was weird because she had a dream about us being together. I personally thought it scared her. She'd never felt that way about me until all of this started happening. Little did she know that every night since she asked me to fix her bad luck with her, I'd been dreaming of the same thing.

"Little to you know, Sonny. Little do you know." I whispered.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sonny**

I didn't know how long I'd been asleep, but it was apparently long enough for Chad to fall asleep, too. His hands were wrapped around me in a protective way. He looked so peaceful when he slept. I wanted to stay there, but I knew I had to get up. My stomach was growling and my mom had bought me some food from a restaurant earlier.

I tried to move his arm, but it wouldn't budge. He moved slightly and his head rested on the back of the couch. I was scared to get up. I didn't want to wake him. I knew this was really frustrating and the more he slept, the more he could get away and relax. I finally moved his arm and started to get up. He moved again so I stopped moving. I stood there for a second, and when he was still I moved.

I was finally up and happy to be walking to the refrigerator. I was about to open the fridge when I heard a mumbled, "Sonny?"

I grabbed the bag of food out of the fridge and walked back into the living room. "Hey, Chad." My voice hadn't been any better than his. We both sounded like we'd been sleeping for years. "What do you need?"

"I think I'm gonna go back to sleep. I have a headache." he said.

I nodded and pointed at the mattress. "I think I'm gonna go outside for a little while. If you wake up while I'm gone just help yourself to anything you want. I should be back by then." I saw him holding his head in his hand. "Do you need some medicine?"

He didn't say anything. He finally nodded and I grabbed some out of the drawer we kept it in. I grabbed a coke because I knew that caffeine helped headaches. I gave it to him while I warmed my food in the microwave.

It didn't take long for it to get warm. As soon as it was done I took it outside. I hadn't bothered to look at my reflection in a mirror, so I had no idea what I looked like. I went downstairs and out of the door in the front of the apartment complex. My neighbors had designed some beautiful little sitting areas and put them up before I even moved here.

I sat down in one of the lawn chairs. There was a table with an umbrella on it next to me. I didn't grab a drink, but I didn't want to go all the way back up to my room to grab one. There would be a vending machine in the lobby that I could get something from later.

Sitting here was something different from any normal schedule I'd ever had. Even in Wisconsin I had a lot of things going on at once. I was thinking about climbing a tree, but decided that it wouldn't be the best idea so soon after sleep. I looked across the street at everything.

There was a line of stores with alleys in between all of them. When I'd first gotten there it scared me. I'd heard about what goes on in alleys, but I had never even seen one. There were little ones in Wisconsin, but they weren't as scary as these. I used to dream that someone would come out of it and take me away.

As I looked at them I wondered why I even thought that. It was completely ridiculous. Of course, there were things that went on in the alleys. Occasionally, I would see someone doing drugs or selling them in the alleys, but it wasn't likely that there was anyone waiting for a victim.

Hello, I wasn't in a vampire movie.

I didn't want to stare at those alleys anymore. I got up and started walking a little way down the road. It was warm today. I liked it when it was warm. There were other little areas besides the one that I was at all around the apartment complex. There was a little dip in the building that gave it a space to put something in. They decided to put a pool in, and it was open year-round.

They were working on a new area to put around the pool. It was coming along nicely. They'd put wood chunks on the ground and little bushes everywhere. They'd even bought some palm trees to put up for little parties. The pool was crystal blue. It was one of the best pools to go swimming in.

There was a reason my mom wanted this apartment. She was a swimmer. Well, more like a diver. Every apartment complex that we had gone to had a pool, but it only went to five feet. Mom couldn't dive in five feet unless she was ready for a concussion. When we came here we saw that this pool had a side that went twelve feet under and it had a couple of diving boards.

I liked to dive, too. But I only dived on the little diving board. When I jumped off of the high one, it gave me butterflies. I liked it sometimes, but another reason why I wouldn't do it is because I always made a weird face when I got the butterflies. My mom would laugh at me every time I did it. I knew that it was funny because she took a picture of me, but I didn't find it as funny as her.

Right then I really wanted to take a dip in the pool, but there was no way I was going to do it alone. I wanted Chad with me. Not because I _wanted _him with me, but because I'd almost drowned once and didn't like swimming alone. Okay, so that wasn't all. I did want Chad to be with me because I wanted him. He'd been so…prince-like lately.

As if he could read my thoughts, he magically appeared, looking like a prince.

"Hey, Sonny. That medicine you gave me works so well. Where did you find that stuff? It kind of made m-"

With that, Chad fell in the pool. I went into action immediately. I jumped into the pool after him, not even thinking about the fact that if I started drowning now there would be no one to help me because Chad had just fallen in.

I didn't care right then, though. The water was cold when I hit it. It felt good, but bad at the same time. I think it was because I worried about Chad. There were so many thoughts running through my head.

_Is he okay? How did he fall so easily? Did he hit his head? Oh, please don't let him have hit his head! I need him. In more way than just one. Where is he!? I can't find him!_

Chad was nowhere to be seen. I was scared to death. I wasn't able to open my eyes under the water because I had an allergy to the chlorine that would cause me to go blind for a while. I was reaching out all around me, but I was running out of air, quick. I swam up and looked around. I finally spotted him on the bottom of the pool. "Crap!" I yelled. I took a deep breath and swam to the bottom. I must've swam off a little because I was feeling around but couldn't find him.

Again, my body was telling me to take a breath. I swam up to the top and got another breath. Although my face was wet, I could feel the tears starting to slip out of my eyes. I went down again and this time when I was feeling around, something slightly touched my hand. I reached for it, but couldn't feel it.

I didn't care anymore, I opened my eyes. I saw Chad's shirt reaching out for me. It wasn't him; it was the current making his shirt go towards me. My lungs were on fire again, and screaming at me. I picked him up (thank goodness water makes everything lighter), and brought him to the top. The only problem was that I couldn't keep him and me up at the same time.

My body was making my mouth open for more air, but I refused to breathe in. If I let Chad go back in the water, I wouldn't have the strength to bring him back up. I already felt weak. At the same time, I had to get out of the water, or we would both die. I was starting to go back down to the bottom, momentarily forgetting to kick. I started again, but my legs felt all tingly.

My chest hurt and I felt like I'd been running for a long time. My arms were getting weak from holding Chad above me, and the tips of my fingers were losing feeling. My eyes were closed, but I could feel the movement of going down. I was losing all the feeling in my body. I'd had enough feeling to know when somehow Chad got pulled out of my arms. I was still going towards the bottom, but I knew that there had to have been someone that pulled him out. There had to have been.

I didn't want to lose him. I was so worried what might've happened to Chad, that I wasn't paying attention to what was happening. I felt nothing now. I couldn't tell if I was floating or sinking. I didn't feel any movement in the water, and my body finally made me breathe in. The water didn't feel like any water I'd had before. It felt like I had tonsillitis and I was trying to eat something. It burned and it scratched.

_Please let Chad be okay. _I thought.

I didn't know at that time that it may have been Chad losing me.

***

** Chad**

I woke up with my head spinning. I couldn't remember where I was or what I was doing; I just knew that I wanted to go back to bed. I was still tired, but most of all I was hungry. I slowly opened my eyes and shut them quickly. The room I was in was pure white, which didn't help the headache. I opened my eyes again and let them adjust this time.

I knew where I was as soon as I looked at everything. I was in a hospital. I didn't know why. I couldn't remember anything that had happened. I looked to my right to find a tray next to me. It had some Jell-o that looked wonderful. I was going to eat that. I examined the rest of the tray. There was a box of cooked stuff, but it had a lid so I couldn't see in it. There were plastic silverware and sugar substitutes next to that.

When I looked next to that I felt like I was going to throw up. I didn't know why. It was a water bottle. Water. Why would I throw up because of some water? It didn't make any sense. Water had no taste.

I ignored the water and went for the Jell-o. It was remarkable. I don't think I'd had anything so good in my life. I figured out that there was a hidden meaning to my wanting the Jell-o. My throat felt like someone had burned it from the inside out; I just hadn't comprehended that yet. When I swallowed the Jell-o I felt it, and realized that it had been there all along.

I still had no idea why I was here. Had I swallowed a bee? Because that's what it felt like. Maybe we'd been doing some stunt on Mackenzie Falls and I fell or something. What if I'd just gotten my tonsils removed? That sounded like the right explanation.

"How are you feeling?" a nurse asked me.

"Co-" I broke off with coughing, and it hurt. I'd started to cough because as soon as I started speaking the burning got worse. I calmed down and tried again, slowly. "A little bit confused."

That didn't sound like me. I sounded like a seventy-year-old. I decided that until my throat was better, I wouldn't be talking much.

"You should be fine. The doctor will explain everything. Let me get him." she told me.

She wasn't gone long. The doctor was with her when she came back and he had some papers. "So…Mr. Cooper. How are you?" he asked.

"Not too good. I don't remember anything." I told him.

"Well, I am Dr. Hershing. I am going to be your doctor for a while." he paused. "You seemed to have taken some medicine that made you just a little loopy. No one knows for sure what happened, but somehow you wound up in a pool. We don't know who brought you in. Most likely, someone who saw what happened but didn't want to get in trouble for it."

"So, when am I gonna get out of here?" I asked.

"Tomorrow. Everything seems to be normal, but we want to watch you just in case. You are very lucky, Mr. Cooper."

_ Why don't I feel lucky? _I thought. Something wasn't right. There was a voice talking to me, but I couldn't tell what it was saying. I needed to get out of here and go…where? I didn't know. I just knew I had to go somewhere.

"Thanks, Doc." I replied. He told me that he would be right back with my medicine and it would make me feel better. I told him that was fine, but that was before I knew that my medicine was a shot. I tensed and started to get off my bed, but he told me that he was putting it in my IV. I passed out two minutes after he put the shot in.

***

**Sonny**

I was in a garden. I hadn't ever seen it before, but it was beautiful. It may have been bigger than Chad's garden, but it wasn't prettier. I noticed that it was very warm, and there were sprinklers going off.

"What is up with all the gardens lately?" I asked myself.

"I thought you liked gardens." a voice from behind me said.

I turned to see Chad standing there. My heart stopped for a second. He looked so amazing in this garden.

I didn't know why my heart wouldn't start beating again. I felt nothing but stillness. He didn't normally do this to me, so why was I acting like this? I couldn't remember. I was trying so hard to remember what I knew was important. Every time I tried, though, I would come up blank. Oh well.

"I do." I said.

"Good. I made this place for you." he replied.

"Really? Wow, this place is amazing." I exclaimed.

"You're amazing, Sonny. Why don't we go for a walk?" he asked. He took my hand and we started walking down a path. It was layered in rocks that were all sorts of different colors. It was pretty, but at the same time I felt like I was going to Wonderland.

"So, where are we going?" I asked.

"It's nowhere special. It's just up ahead." he said. We walked a few more feet and he stopped. He turned me to face him. "Sonny, there is something I have been waiting to do for a long, long time."

There went my heart again. It would start racing and then stop. "Wha-"

Before I could finish he put his fingers to my lips. "Shush. Just hold on." he said. He looked at me for a few more moments, and then he started leaning in. I was watching him so intently that I wasn't even realizing what he was doing.

_Chad's going to kiss me… Oh my goodness, Chad is going to kiss me!? _I thought.

He put his hand on my cheek. It gently stroked my hair behind my ear. He was leaning down, and my eyes were starting to close. He was now so close that I could feel his breath on my lips. They felt like tiny little kisses I was getting before the big one. I suddenly felt very nervous. I looked away, and noticed that there was something shining behind a shrub.

As I looked closer, I noticed that there was another little garden behind it.

"Wait." I whispered. I still hadn't had my voice, but I wanted to go in that garden for some reason. I also wanted him to chase me. My mom had always taught me that if you want a boy, you have to let him chase you. Let him get just close enough that he thinks he has the kill, and then run away again. That's what I was going to do.

I ran to the other garden and stopped dead in my tracks. There was a pond.

"What's wrong?" Chad asked.

"The pond. I…" My head was starting to hurt. Whatever it was that I couldn't think of earlier came flooding back, but I couldn't see it yet. Then I felt it.

The pool. Chad had fallen in the pool and I tried to save him. But I couldn't remember getting out.

"Oh no." I said.

"What?" Chad asked. He had a true look of concern on his face.

"I'm dead. That's the only logical explanation. But…if I'm dead…then why are you here? Oh my gosh, you died. I couldn't save you. Chad, I am so, so sorry." I started mumbling. I was on the verge of tears.

"Sonny, you aren't dead if you don't want to be." he said.

"What?" I asked. He started running back to where we came from. "Chad! Where are you going!?"

"Follow me!" he called back.

I did as he asked, but when I passed the shrub, I wasn't there anymore. I was in a very white room.

"Time of death, 6:34 p.m." someone said.

I could hear this loud "doooooooooo." It was getting annoying. Then it changed to "doo doo doo doo."

"Wait a minute. She's alive." the same person said.

I wanted to rub my eyes, but I couldn't feel my arms. I opened my eyes. Everything was fuzzy.

"Are you okay?" That came from a doctor.

"I…think so." I replied.

He let out a breath. "Good."

"Why can't I move anything?" I asked.

"We gave you some morphine for when you woke up. Sonny, you drown." he told me. I knew that much. He turned to another doctor and said, "Can you believe two drowning patients in one night?"

"Wait. Chad?" I asked.

"You know about that? How? No one could find who brought him here. Or you for that matter." he said. I saw it click, and then he said, "Do you know what happened, Sonny?"

I slowly nodded and told him the story. "Well, at least…" The doctor's voice drifted off as I fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chad**

Okay, so being in the hospital wasn't that bad. In fact, it was a lot like being at the studio. People were waiting on me hand and foot, but the best thing about it was that there were no Randoms. This had to be the best vacation ever.

But why was I there? Wasn't I supposed to be at the studio? Wouldn't I have visits from the cast of Mackenzie Falls telling me to get better soon because the show couldn't go on without me? Something wasn't right here. Yeah, my fans sent me flowers when they heard, but my friends should be here. Or were they my friends?

My heart skipped a beat for a second. It felt weird. I felt like there was something exciting I was waiting for. Every time I thought about people coming to see me that happened. Maybe I was hoping that my parents would come. They wouldn't, I knew that, but it was fine to hope, right? They would probably just send me some kind of gift with a card that had "hugs and kisses" on the bottom above their names.

"Chad, we have some excellent news." Dr. Hershing said, coming into my room. He had on his long white coat thing and was holding a clipboard. It looked like he was reading something and he was happy about it.

"There's nothing wrong with me and I can leave?" I asked. I did like being waited on, but I wanted to get…where did I want to get? I wanted to go somewhere, but I couldn't remember where. I know that I didn't want to go home. Home would be worse than being in the hospital. I couldn't put my finger on it, though.

Dr. Hershing laughed. "There is nothing wrong with you, but you can't leave yet. We're trying to call your parents. If they call you, let us know. You can leave as soon as we talk to some of your family. But, the good news is that we know what happened to you."

I'd been worried about what happened to me, because of all the memory loss. That was one of the first questions they asked me. Did I have any memory loss? Of course, I said no. That would make them check out so many more things in my head. I was happy to be learning exactly what happened to me.

"We found the medication you took in your system. You asked for some medicine for a headache, and you got what you thought was ibuprofen. It was actually a vicodin; a strong one at that. It caused you to get dizzy and fall into the pool." he said.

"What pool? My pool?" I asked.

"No…uh…" Dr. Hershing looked through a couple of his papers. "Oh, here it is. An apartment complex, downtown. A Sonny Munroe told us all of this."

_Sonny… _I thought.

"She's in the intensive care section of our hospital. Don't worry about her right now-"

"_Don't worry about Sonny!" _I yelled. I had no idea where that came from, but my heart was beating as though it was going to explode. I was afraid of something.

"Right now. You need to worry on getting your strength back up. When Sonny is better you can go see her. I think you're able to stand and walk around, but not until tomorrow." Dr. Hershing said.

"What's wrong with Sonny? Why is she here?" I asked.

"Well, she saved you. If it weren't for Sonny, you would be dead right now. There was also someone else involved in saving you, but we still have no idea who it was. They brought both you and Sonny here." he told me.

"How did she save me?" I asked.

"According to her, when you fell in she went after you. She said she had a hard time getting you back up, and it eventually caused her to pass out in the water. That's why she doesn't know who brought you or her in."

"Is she okay? What's wrong with her?" I asked.

"Well, she's okay now. Although you lost your memory, Sonny didn't. It hasn't done anything severe. She wasn't under the water long, apparently, because her brain is perfectly functioning. You were under longer than her which explains the memory loss." he said.

Hearing all of this was starting to make me remember what happened. We were supposed to go on a world tour, I remembered. I couldn't remember why we didn't go, but we were on some sort of…well, mission, for lack of a better word. I'd had a headache and she gave me medicine. I guess she wasn't paying attention to what she gave me.

That explains why my headache went away so fast. I'd gotten up and went outside where Sonny said she was going to go. I was searching for her, and I did feel a little dizzy but I'd thought that it was from moving around too much after waking. I went to the pool, and I did find Sonny. I was walking to her when I fell in.

I was trying to swim, but I had no idea what direction I was going. The medication messed with my sense of direction, and everywhere I looked I just saw water. I hadn't had time to grab a breath of air before going under so I'd passed out fast. The next thing I knew, I was here.

I had to go see her sometime soon. There was no way they were going to let me out of my room in my condition. Not until at least tomorrow, anyway. I needed to see her now. She knew everything that we had been doing, and I couldn't remember.

I knew what I had to do. I was going to go to sleep for now, or maybe watch some TV until tonight. I would have to sneak out past the nurses and say I was going to get something out of the vending machine. Knowing the nurses (who loved me, by the way) here, they would give me a little money for something.

After that, I had no idea where I was going to go. I would make my way to the cafeteria and hopefully there would be some sort of map leading me to intensive care. After that, I had the simple task of finding where Sonny's room was. I didn't know how long I would get to stay with her, or even if she would be awake.

"Okay. Will you let me know when I can see her? I think I'm going to go to sleep. Thanks, Doc." I said.

"Let the nurses or me know if you need anything. I'll see you later." he said and left the room.

I wasn't very tired, so I watched some TV. I was flipping through the channels and found So Random! on. I had a room all to myself, so if I watched it, no one would know that I did. The real reason I watched it was because I was worried about Sonny. I didn't know why, but I was. I guess I was more tired than I thought because soon I was dreaming.

In the dream, I was seeing things from above, watching the events take place around me. There was a man and a woman screaming at each other. Suddenly, I was stuck in the man's body and facing the woman. She was angry, and she looked away for a minute. When she did, there was a sparkle in her eyes that reminded me of Sonny.

She looked back at me and said, "I hate you."

My heart broke. I knew it wasn't Sonny, but I could hear those words in Sonny's voice. She hated me. What was happening to me? Why did I suddenly care what Sonny thought? She was my enemy, and I was hers. I shouldn't care what she thought.

The woman turned to walk away, but I grabbed her arm. I wasn't in control of myself, so I had no idea what was going to happen. The woman turned and glared at me. I put my other arm around her and pulled her to me, and then I kissed her.

At first she tensed up, and then her muscles practically melted in my arms. Her hands found the back of my head and twisted in my hair. She wanted this man to kiss her, she would never admit it though. When I broke the kiss to look down at her, she frowned, and then pulled herself straight back to me.

She only kissed me one more time and then she broke away. A look of realization came to her face, and then she ran off. I let her go. I knew how she felt because I felt it, too. What we'd done wasn't right. It wasn't proper, and we could get in trouble. But, even though it wasn't right, it felt right. It was perfect. Amazing.

The sudden quietness of the room woke me up. There was a little girl standing next to my bed. She'd taken my remote and turned off the TV. She was about eight or nine. She had curly, brown hair and brown eyes to match. She was wearing a pink and black shirt with monkeys on it and some jeans. I could tell that she was trying to be quiet and when she saw me her eyes widened. She was shocked that I'd woken up, but then she looked sad.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up. I'm gonna go get my mom." she said.

"No, it's fine. What's your name?" I asked.

"Katrina. My mom is a nurse here. She asked me to come in here and turn off the TV because she knew you were asleep. I did because I…well, I knew you were in here and I love your show." she explained.

I liked this girl already. "So, you know that I'm Chad Dylan Cooper. It's fine. If you have and paper and a pen I can sign something for you."

"Okay, I'll go get some from my mom." she said, face lit up with a smile.

"Could you do me a favor?" I asked before she left.

"Sure." she said, the same smile on her face. She was excited to be getting something from me, which was the perfect excuse I needed.

"Would you ask your mom if I can walk around with you for a while? I'm really tired of just laying here." I explained.

She nodded and ran off. This was going to be easy if her mom let me. Knowing how little kids' moms were always trying to do things for their kids, she would probably let me do this. Her little girl would be so happy.

Katrina came bouncing in. "My mom said that you can come with me to the cafeteria to get her a little something to eat, but then we have to come straight back. Is that okay?"

"Sure. Let's go." I said. I hopped out of bed and took her hand. She may have been young, but she wasn't so young that she still thought that boys were gross. When I took her hand she blushed, and turned her face to try and hide it. I was going to work this to my advantage. "Do you like coming to work with your mom?"

"It's fun sometimes. Like when someone like you comes here. That's a lot of fun, but when I just sit there while my mom deals with old people, I wanna kill myself." she said. I laughed. Little kids always said they wanted to kill themselves when they had to do something boring or something involving cleaning.

"People like me come here often?" I asked. She thought hard for a second and finally looked at me again.

"Not really. The only other famous person here was Julia Roberts. *author note-I totally love Julia Roberts, so I don't mean anything bad* She was cool, but she never walked around with me like you are. But she also had a sprained ankle." she told me.

We were almost to the cafeteria, and I did notice the map on the wall pointing out where everything was. I found that the intensive care center was two halls down from the cafeteria. Once I got to the cafeteria I would have to take a right and then keep going until I reached two double doors. I didn't know if they were locked or not, but I was going to try to go through them.

"Well, then I'm glad I got to take a walk with you." More than she would ever know. This statement made the girl blush again, but this time she didn't turn away. Looked like someone was learning how to flirt at a young age. Since she was, I was going to try to get her to be the one to suggest walking a little bit longer.

We got into the cafeteria and she said, "I'll be right back. I need to go get my something really fast. Do you want anything?"

"No, I'm good for now. If you haven't noticed, my throat is hurting. I'll just wait for you." I replied.

She nodded and ran to the cafeteria line. She said something to the worker there and they went into action getting food items and putting them into a tray. I decided to take a peek out of the cafeteria door while she was doing so. From here, I could see the double doors I needed to go through, and no pad lock.

I couldn't help but try to remember what had been going on these past few days. There were places where I could remember a certain place or person, but I had no idea how I'd gotten there or who they were. I did remember being in Sonny's living room once. I'd been wet, most likely from the rain.

Katrina came back before I could think of anything else and wrapped her arm through mine. She was going to be a teenage girl who was labeled as "the flirt". I'd known a few of those girls, myself, and I'd noticed that behind the over-confident skin they were wearing, they were really just trying to find a way to make people like them.

"So, I had an idea. How about we keep walking for a little while longer, and then we go back? You probably don't want to have to keep laying down so long, and this will let you stay out longer." she said.

"Sounds like a plan." I said. We started walking straight ahead. "I like your shirt." Flattery would totally get a girl like this. Although I'd gotten her to keep walking, I had to keep it going so that she wouldn't say anything while I was seeing Sonny.

"Thank you. My grandma picked it out for me." As soon as she said it she winced. I pretended like I didn't notice. She was really trying to impress me. By this time, we'd made it to the double doors, and I pushed them open. "Uh…actually, I'm not supposed to go in there."

"Well, I don't think that it's such a big deal. Not if your with someone older than you, don't you think?" I asked. That was the wrong thing to say. Apparently, she didn't like it when people who were older than her treated her like a little kid. Her lips set in a hard line and she glared at me.

"We're going back. I'm not allowed in there and if I'm not, then you aren't." she said.

I was almost in the doors. There was no way I could back out now. I didn't know what to do. Then I noticed a stick on the wall. I didn't know what it was used for, but it looked like something to hold up curtains. I grabbed it and pointed it toward her. I was going to have to play little kid games with her for this to work.

"Look, I'm a ninja." I said. She was still mad. She set down the food she had for her mom and grabbed her end of the stick. "So, you're a ninja, too?" That, turns out, was the right thing to say because she almost fell on the ground laughing.

"Go…" she said, still laughing. "Go…on. I'll stay…here and…keep watch."

I took this as a chance to run. It turned out that it wasn't that hard to find Sonny because there were only ten rooms. I only had to check three before I found her room. She was laying on her bed, reading a book.

"Sonny!" I said.

"Chad, there you are. Are you okay?" she asked.

"I think so. Everything except my memory is intact. Why was I at your house?" I asked.

"Well, you had to meet me at the flower shop and then we went back to my place, remember? I fell asleep and when I woke up you were asleep." she replied.

"I don't remember. Start out at the beginning of everything. I'm so confused." I asked.

"Well, we were supposed to go on a world tour…" That was how she started out her long speech. She told me about everything we had been through. The garden, the restaurant, the fairies, and the explanation of supernatural things. I thought she was playing a joke on me at first, but some of the things she said sparked memories.

Soon, I remembered everything. It was weird knowing that I'd forgotten all those important things that had happened to me. How could someone forget that kind of stuff? I would bet that if I'd been trying to forget them and I fell in the pool, I would come out remembering everything. I thought I'd inherited Sonny's bad luck, but now it was confirmed.

Sonny's doctor came in then. He was surprised to see me, but he really didn't do anything about it.

"It's actually a good thing that you're here. You can both know that in the morning you will be released. Sonny, your tests all came back fine and your mom will be here to pick you up in the morning. Chad, we got a hold of your parents and they're letting you stay with Sonny. So, you'll be going with Sonny in the morning." he explained.

"But for now, you need to go back to your own room." he added. "Get some rest before the morning."

I said goodbye to Sonny and came back out. Katrina was where I left her, but she was sleeping on the ground. I picked her up and managed to scoop up her moms food, too. I brought her to the nurse's station and set her in a chair. Her mom was there, and she decided to chew me out.

"What happened? Why were you two gone so long?" she asked.

I thought quick and said, "Sonny's doctor was in the cafeteria with her test results and he talked with me to let me know that I'm leaving tomorrow."

Katrina woke up while I was talking and said, "You're leaving tomorrow?"

Something about that face made me sad so I gave her my phone number. "Anytime you want to talk, you just call. Sometimes I won't be able to talk, but I'll try my best." I told her. I gave her my other phone number, of course. It would be crazy to give her the one that I use because then she would give the number to all of her friends, and I would have to deal with a bunch of little kids all day.

I went back into my room and relaxed for a little while. My nurse brought me some more food, which I ate little of. My throat still hurt. I guess my body felt well enough after the food to give me some relief, because I was soon sleeping.

____________

**I hope you liked this chapter. I know it was a lot of rambling in places, but I've been sleeping a lot and really tired. I will update ASAP. I have to give the ninja credit to my sister, Caroline, because earlier she really did point a stick at me and say she was a ninja, then I took the other end and she asked if I was a ninja, too. Well, don't forget to review! =]**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sonny**

It came as a surprise to me that Chad had no idea what had happened these past few days. I was somewhat happy about that, but I was disappointed. If he forgot everything we might not be able to figure out this whole mess. At the same time I was happy that he'd forgotten all of the happy moments we had. Maybe this would help us get back to the normal Sonny and Chad when it was all over with. I mean, we needed to because of the casts and everything.

Some part of me was saying that I didn't want that. I liked the new Chad. He was sweet. Sure, sometimes I felt like he was trying to impress me because of his ego, but I ignored that and thought of it as him liking me. If he liked me that was fine. I don't have to like him to want him to like me. Do I? No. At least, I didn't think so.

Okay, so that was starting to make my brain hurt. I stopped thinking about that and focused on the monitors next to me making weird beepy noises. My mom would be here any minute now. They let me change into my normal clothes that my mom had brought last night. I was so happy to be in them. It wasn't like they made me where those weird outfits that had no back. They gave me a slip on and a robe. I was thankful for that.

I was actually hoping that Chad would come to my room before we left. I was so tired of being alone and needed some human communication that I actually understood. Every time I talked to these doctors, I felt like someone was speaking alien to me. I had no idea what all these medical terms meant. When they would start talking to me, I would just nod and look like I understood. They would laugh at me and explain.

A nurse came into my room just then. She was skinny, and by skinny, I mean toothpick skinny. It was really scary that she was a nurse when she looked like she was bulimic. She had a pasted on smile on her face and she was holding a bag. Her blonde hair was a mess. It was pulled up in a bun, but there were strands sticking out everywhere. The bag had my name on it, so I was excited to see what was in it.

"How are you feeling, Ms. Munroe?" she asked.

"A lot better. My throat even feels better. Thank you. What's this?" I replied.

"Well, we have people who like to donate things to people who have accidents. A couple who does this every month have decided to donate to you this time. They thought it was very brave of you to go in after that boy." she explained.

_That boy_. That was the first time I'd heard anyone talk about Chad like that. I wished right then that he was in the room with me so I could smirk at him.

"Wow. I should drown more often." I joked. She didn't find this very funny and her lips went into a hard line. "Okay…so, what's in the bag?" I asked.

She handed it to me and said, "Why don't you check it out?"

I opened the bag and looked a multiple items. There was a sweet honeysuckle and orange peel body wash set, a thing of Coco Moco Coco lip gloss(that would go to Tawni), a pair of watermelon pajamas, and some cow slippers. It was like these people knew me.

"Will you tell them thank you for me?" I asked.

"We don't really know who they are. They're always anonymous." she replied.

Well, that was weird. But I didn't care; I really liked everything, except the lip gloss. The nurse left the room and I took off my shoes and put on the cow slippers. Just my size, and they were comfy. Yes, I definitely needed to drown more often.

Chad came into the room then. He didn't look like himself. He was all tense and didn't look like he got any sleep. He was wearing a red shirt, black jeans, black shoes, and a red plaid over-shirt. He actually looked really good in that red. Okay, I admit it, Chad Dylan Cooper really is a cute guy. If he had a personality to match…there might be something there. But he doesn't, and that's all that matters.

"Hey, Sonny." he mumbled. He sat in the chair next to my bed.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I…uh…I had a bad dream." he replied. I started laughing. Chad Dylan Cooper is upset because he had a bad dream. That was hilarious. Then I stopped. He was looking at me as if he couldn't believe I'd just done that.

"What?" I asked. I didn't like that look.

"You know, you had a bad dream the other night and I comforted _you_." He got up and went to the doorway. "I'm going to get something to eat. Let me know when your mom gets here." Then he left.

That was weird. I felt…well, hurt. I shouldn't have felt that way, but I did. He did have a point. I laughed at him for something that had happened to me not too long ago. But when he spoke to me like that, with such hatred in his voice, well…it broke my heart. Chad was jerk, but he never acted like that.

But, wait. How did he remember about the other night? Didn't he lose his memory? I hoped that maybe he was getting his memory back. I really didn't want to go around telling him what happened to us here and there. I would leave out all the sappy parts. I would especially leave out the part about us almost kissing. I did not want to go back there.

Another woman walked into the room. This one didn't have on a nurses outfit, but she said she was. She told me that my mom was at the nurse's station, signing me out. Two thoughts were running through my mind at that point. The first one was that I was happy I was finally getting out of there. The second one was that I had to go get Chad now, and I didn't know if I could face him after what had just happened.

I got up and went to the cafeteria. I noticed that when I walked my legs kind of felt like Jell-o. I assumed it was all that kicking I did in the pool. I knew that my mom wasn't going to ever leave me alone again. Either that, or she would never let me go to the pool again.

Chad was sitting at a table. He had a notebook in front of him and he was writing something in it. I thought about just whistling and seeing if he would look up. If he did, then I would motion for him to follow me. But, that would be ridiculous. I had to go talk to him. If not now, then later. Might as well do it now.

"Chad?" I asked, sitting down next to him. He didn't look up. "I…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I shouldn't have laughed at your…situation."

He looked at me with eyes that weren't his. This wasn't my Chad. Well, not _my _Chad, but…well, you know where I'm getting at. "Sonny, just forget it. Is your mom here?"

"Uh…yeah. Come on." I said, and got up quickly. I had to get to the car. I was going to let him have shotgun, that way he wouldn't look back at me in the backseat. For some reason, I felt car sick. I felt like I was going to throw up, and I wanted to cry at the same time. I stopped and turned. Chad was inches away from my face.

"Sonny?" he asked.

"Mmm?" I didn't want to say anything. It might've given my emotions away. He was so close to me. I don't think Chad and I had ever been this close with me looking at the ground.

"Why'd you turn around?" he asked.

That's when I broke. After all these days of him being so nice and sweet, and now he was being…himself. The Chad that I knew before. I realized that I'd been wishing all these days that this was him. That it would always be him, because I liked it. I truly liked Chad Dylan Cooper for once. I'd expected a, "Are you okay?" or a, "What's wrong?" Not that.

I turned back around and started walking again. I could hear his footsteps behind me. "Why don't you just go home, Chad?" I asked.

"I plan on it." he replied.

Again, my stupid heart made me think he was going to say something like, "Why would I do that?" Something in me broke. It couldn't have been my heart, could it? My liver? My bladder? And with that thought I realized I could retreat to that bathroom and get myself together while he gets to the car. Then I would just have to endure the thirty minutes to drop him off and get home to break.

"I have to go to the bathroom. Go on to the car." I said and rushed off. Luckily, there was no one in the bathroom when I got in there. I stood at the sink and looked at my reflection. It was all over my face. The hurt stood out in every little pore of my skin. My eyes were filling up with water, and I knew I had to keep them in control.

I took a few deep breaths and that started to help. I closed my eyes and took three more breaths. That helped a lot. Since I wasn't wearing any makeup, I splashed some water on my face and dried it off with a paper towel. I looked a lot better than I did, and if I tried hard enough I could pull this off. I straightened my shoulders and walked tall as I came out of the bathroom.

Chad was already in the passenger's seat when I got to the car. I guess he told my mom he was going home because I didn't have to say anything. I knew she was going to talk to me when we got home, but she would understand if I didn't want to talk automatically. When Chad got out of the car he said goodbye and turned to walk to his house.

"Sonny, you get out there and tell him goodbye. This isn't like you." my mom said.

"Mom-"

"Go." she interrupted. That was my mom's serious voice. She meant what she was telling me. I undid my seatbelt and went outside. Chad was almost to his door.

"Chad." I said before he could walk.

"Hmm?" he replied.

"Goodbye." I said, and turned to leave, but my motioned for me to stay. I turned back and said, "So…when will I see you?"

He looked at the car. He knew why I was still talking. He looked at the ground and said, "I think I'm just gonna stay home for a little while."

My stomach was swirling, making me feel like I was going to throw up. "How long is a little while?"

"Sonny, just drop it. We both know that we hate each other, and that we won't be able to pull this off. Just go home. Write some sketches or something and have fun with your family." he said. He meant for it to sound sincere, but I could hear the harshness of his words. I felt small right then. Like I was little kid getting scolded.

"Bye, Chad." I coughed out. I ran back to the car and got in the passenger's seat. It smelled like him, and that broke something even more.

Mom didn't say anything on the way home. I think she saw that we were fighting. Was that really what we were doing? Were we fighting, or were we just…breaking apart? Not breaking up, that would be utterly ridiculous. Just taking a break from each other. Okay, I give up on trying to explain that. We weren't together. There.

When we got home I took my time going up the stairs. My mom, however, had to get up there to my aunt. She got out of the hospital last night. She was going to be fine, she had a broken ankle. They had to do surgery to fix it and that was why she was in for so long. I immediately went to my room. The kids kept yelling for me, but I couldn't handle them right now.

I laid down on my bed and looked up at the ceiling. How was I ever going to do this by myself? Bailey had said that I couldn't do it by myself. She said I needed Chad. But he couldn't remember her saying that, and left me. He didn't know that he'd doomed me. He'd also lost all the happy times we had this past week.

In the restaurant, when he saved me from falling, I saw this twinkle in his eyes. It was beautiful. It was like I was viewing the real Chad Dylan Cooper. He'd looked so happy, holding me in his arms. But when I got up and went to that waiter, his eyes dulled. There was still that twinkle, but it wasn't as bright. He was happy when he was with me, and I was happy when I was with…well, the old him.

The night after we'd almost kissed, I was confused about why he'd gone home, but I was thinking about that moment. What would've happened if we did kiss? Would that mean that we were together? Why couldn't this just be simpler!?

Wait a second. Why couldn't it? Why can't I just go over there right now and tell him how I feel? But I knew the answer to that. Because I didn't really know how I felt. I liked Chad, but I only liked him when he was sweet. Why couldn't he leave his ego out of this?

I hadn't known it, but there were tears slipping out as I was thinking. I hugged one of my stuffed bears and let the tears fall. I didn't like the fact that I was crying over Chad, but I needed to do this. If I didn't, I would be on the verge of crying all the time. So, I cried and held my teddy until I eventually drifted off to sleep.

In my dream I was on a stage. It wasn't the So Random! stage. It was in a place I'd been before, but the lights were so bright that I couldn't see anything in the crowd. A loud sound came out of the speakers like someone had gotten the microphone too close to the speakers.

"Oh, sorry about that. Now, are you ready for Sonny Munroe!?" That came out of the speakers.

I looked back and forth to backstage. There was a person on each end. I tried to go to one end, but it was Chad that was there. I really didn't want to deal with him, but I couldn't get out there by myself. I didn't even know what I was supposed to be doing.

"Chad, let me through. I really need to get out of here." I said.

"No, Sonny. You can do this. I know you can. Just get out there and do what you do. I have your back." he said.

"Please, Chad. Stop with the act." I replied.

"There's no act here. Go on, Sonny." He winked at me. It make that broken part of me start to heal. I smiled and went back out, but the lights were scaring me again. I decided to try the other end. Chad was there, too.

"Chad? How'd you get there so fast?"

"What are you talking about, Munroe?" he asked.

"You were just…never mind. Let me through please." I replied.

He moved to the side. "Sure. Just give up, Sonny. You and I both know you couldn't do it."

For some reason those words made me want to go out there and do whatever it was I was supposed to do. "Oh, I don't think so." I took a firm step back. "I'm going to prove you wrong."

The band started playing just as I got the microphone. I recognized this song, but I didn't know where from. I started singing.

"_Whoa-oh-oh-oh._

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!_

_How to chose who to be?_

_Well, let's see._

_There's so many choices now._

_Play guitar, be a movie star…_

_In my head a voice says,_

'_Why not try everything?_

_Why stop?_

_Reach for any dream!_

_I can rock!_

_Cause it's my life, and now's the time._

_Who will I be?_

_It's up to me._

_All the never ending possibilities, that I can see._

_There's nothing that I can't do."_

Singing this song really brought things into perspective for me. I can do whatever I want. I don't have to give up just because some three-named jerk-face said I should. I was going to finish what I started, and I was going to do it without Chad Dylan Cooper.

When the song was over, I went to the good Chad. The one that supported me.

"You were right. I could do it." I said. "The audience loved it, anyways."

"I told you. Now, where do you need to go next?" he asked.

"Um…I don't know. I haven't really thought about it." I answered.

"Why don't you go get some ice cream and think on it?" He winked and I knew what he was doing. He was telling me where I needed to go.

I woke up before I could even thank him. I looked at my watch. It was 3 in the afternoon. I still had two hours before the ice cream shop closed. My mom was in the kitchen when I came out of my room. She was making something, but I couldn't see from here.

"Hey, mom." I said.

"Well, look who's awake. How are you feeling, honey?" she asked.

"A lot better. I guess I just needed some sleep. Is it okay if I go for some ice cream?" I asked.

"Sonny…you just got out of the hospital. Are you sure?" she said.

"I'll be fine, mom. I promise. I'll take my phone just in case I fall into any giant puddles." I smiled at her. She fake laughed.

"I would say that you have to bring your niece and nephew, but they're asleep. Go on, but I want you back in an hour." she told me.

"Okay, mom. Thanks. Be back soon." I replied and left. I grabbed a jacket because it was sprinkling again. Weird weather for California. The ice cream shop was two blocks farther than the flower shop. I had my ipod in my jacket pocket so I started listening to it as I walked. I wondered what kind of person, or creature, I would meet next.

The walk took longer than I thought it would. It took about twenty minutes. I had forty minutes to get home which meant that I could only stay twenty minutes at the shop. I came in and found that there weren't any people in the shop. The front desk said, "Be back in fifteen minutes." I only had twenty! There was no way I was going to be able to talk to them right now.

I was about to leave when I heard voices from the back. Maybe they closed so that they could talk to me. I walked to the back and paused at the door. There was a curtain for a door, so I could hear them, and they couldn't see me.

"So, you are trying to get this information for your partner? Why isn't she with you?" someone asked.

"It's kind of a long story." a voice I recognized said.

"I bet it's the same thing that happened with Janine. It will fix itself." someone else said.

There was a long pause. "So, can I get the information so I can give it to…my partner?" the familiar voice said.

My brain really wasn't working. I knew this voice, but it was different somehow. I couldn't put my finger on it exactly, but my common sense was starting to kick in. My heart was starting to beat quicker. I wanted to rush in the door, but I was afraid.

"You don't need to. She's here." one of the other voices said.

I took that moment to step in. "Um…hi." I said. There was a couple sitting on a black leather couch, looking at me. I took in the room, decorated in orange. I looked at the two chairs sitting in front of them. Someone was in one of the chairs facing the opposite direction. I smiled a little when he turned around.

"Chad."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chad**

"I…uh…what?" I asked. Sonny wasn't exactly smiling, but she looked happy. I'd been kind of rude to her lately. It wasn't that I wanted to stay out of whatever this thing was. It was just that, last night the dream that I had wasn't a dream. I'd remembered everything about the past few days, and I was worried about it.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Well, I was curious about what your bad luck was about. That's all." I looked away.

She ignored me after that and went to Gloria and Joseph. They were an Indian couple that ran the ice cream shop. I came in here for ice cream and I swear these people could just sense when someone is dealing with the supernatural. They put up a little sign and got everyone out as fast as they could. They took me back here and started talking to me, not long before Sonny got here.

"I'm his…um, partner." Sonny said.

I, myself, didn't like the fact that we were called "partners". It made us sound like we were together. Sonny went to shake Gloria's hand and when she did a piece of hair fell from behind her ear. It hung there delicately until she sat down. I hadn't even noticed when she introduced herself. I was too busy looking at that piece of hair and how much I wanted to put it back behind her ear.

"So, do you have a story to tell?" Sonny asked. She was excited to hear it. She was nearly bouncing in her seat.

Gloria smiled at her and said, "Of course. Why don't you two come over here." She patted another couch that was next to them. I started to shake my head, but Sonny was already moving over there. It was the least I could do, for them being so nice to us.

"Joseph will be telling the tale. I need to go back out there and serve. Pay attention." Gloria said and left the room.

"This tale is of one of my own. It was something that happened to me a long time ago. There is going to be a bit of explaining to tell, but I think you will catch on. They always do." Joseph said.

"They?" I asked. Who was they? Were there more people like us? And what was that thing about Janine earlier.

"Yes, they. There are more people like this. Gloria and I, for example. It's sort of fate's way of guiding us down the right path." he explained.

"Wow. I never thought anything like this would ever happen to me." Sonny said. She looked down for a second and then looked back at Joseph. "Please go on with your story."

I noticed that Sonny was always eager for stories. Once someone started a story, she had to hear the rest of it, or it would kill her. It was something I liked about her, but sometimes it could be annoying. I, actually, was excited to hear the tale. I'd had a weird dream like Sonny had and I wondered if it had something to do with this story.

"We come from here, but under secrecy. There are two different types of our groups. We came here from India a long time ago and the leaders who brought the first wave of people here became enemies. What I mean by that is that my great-grandfather, Idris, brought Indian immigrants here with his best friend, Gloria's great-grandfather, Imaran.

"Idris and Imaran had been best friends for as long as they could remember, but when they moved here they had different opinions on where in the city to settle. Idris wanted to stay next to the sea, and Imaran wanted to move towards the middle of the city they were in. It caused them to break up the group of immigrants into two.

"Idris' group was called the Kodas, and Imaran's group was called the Goshes. Their battles were fierce. They didn't want to share the land with each other. Soon, each group had the idea of training special men to fight. Young boys would be taught from birth to fight. The woman couldn't fight at first, but soon that changed. Everyone fought.

"I was part of the Kodas. I loved it. I would live my normal life in the day, and during the night I would defend my group. Most of the time I just kept stray Goshes away from my land. Occasionally, we would have big battles in prairies. One morning, I was informed that there would be a battle the following night.

"I left behind a lot of my day duties so that I could train to get ready. I'd never been in a really big battle like this, and I was excited. I was considered a prince since I was the great-grandson of Idris. That meant that I would lead the battle call. I wasn't the leader because the leader was the strongest in the group."

This whole time Sonny was looking at him with fascination. I wasn't paying much attention. I would see Sonny move and my eyes would go directly to her. One of the reasons why I'd been being so mean was because I didn't want anything to progress with us. I knew it was the fact that her luck was getting worse, and with that my crush was getting worse that made me want her.

"We were just about to set out for the prairie, when one of the members of the tribe stopped me. He told me that my job would be to take out the prince. It seemed simple enough. Their prince would be leading their battle, too.

"We could see the other tribe when we got to the prairie. There were a lot of them, but there were more of us. This was going to be easy. At least that's what I thought, until I noticed that there was a woman standing in front of all of them. They didn't have a prince. They had a princess. I knew that I couldn't let that stop me. Woman fought, too, and I couldn't go easy on her because if I did, she would advance me. I would lose if I did that.

"We neared the spot that we would stop and wait. I was close enough now that I could see her better. She was built like a warrior. She had strong muscles, and she knew how to use them, I could tell. I was a little afraid of going after her, but I knew I had to. It was my duty.

"She gave her call and her tribe ran forward. I gave mine right after and we ran to meet in the middle. When I got to her, I was drowning in her beauty. She may have looked like a warrior, but her eyes said that she was caring and amazing. I was so wrapped up in her eyes, that I hesitated and let her get the upper hand.

"She took a swipe, but I just barely dodged it. She was so quick that she rebounded and hit my face. It hurt, but I couldn't hit back. I wouldn't. This was something that I'd never felt before. I didn't want to hurt her. Ever. End of story.

"The battle was long. The entire time I just kept dodging her attempts to hit me and shaking it off when she did. When the battle was over, we won, but her tribe took me. They wanted Idris' great-grandson for their taking. I went willingly. I knew it would be a waste to fight all these people trying to take me away."

This was starting to sound more and more like my dream. I pretty much knew what was about to happen. Sonny didn't, though, and she was on the edge of her seat. That was like Sonny. Always anxious and perky. Except for in the hospital…I couldn't think about that. Not now.

"They put me in a cell and I waited there for three days. You don't even want to know what it was like. Finally, a guard came and got me. He took me to a room of luxury and then left. They locked me in after he left. Pretty soon, the princess came in. She analyzed me, and decided that she didn't want anything to do with me. She ordered them to take me back to my tribe.

"They did as she asked, and for weeks I thought about her. I didn't have this ice cream place back then. I actually worked in a grocery store. One day, a pretty young woman walked into the store. She was hiding her face. She politely asked me where the apples were. I pointed her to them and she looked up at me.

"It was the princess. She told me to come with her and I did. She said she wanted to meet me in an alley later to talk. I was happier than I'd been in ages. Before, all I did was fight and work. Fighting was the highlight of my life. But after she held me captive for a while, I was obsessed. I wanted to see her everyday. We met that night at midnight.

"She told me that she kept thinking of me. She also said that she wanted to kiss me and get it over with so that she could go back home. She gave me a kiss on the cheek and I grabbed her arm.

"'Let go of me!' she screamed. I did as she said, but she tried to walk away and I did it again. She went to yell at me again, but I put my arm around her and kissed her. She tensed up, but then she relaxed and started kissing me back. She finally realized what she was doing and stopped. She ran off and left me there in a daze.

"It was two days after that that she came back. She said she knew that it was wrong and that I we shouldn't be doing what we were because we were enemies. I knew she was right, but I couldn't help how I felt. She finally came up with a plan. We would sign a treaty.

"She told her people that they were making peace with the Kodas and I told my tribe that we were making peace with the Goshes. We signed the treaty, and everyone went to living their own lives without the constant fighting. Gloria and I have been happy here ever since." he finished.

That was the dream I had. I guess Sonny wasn't lying before when she said that she had a dream about the other story. What I couldn't figure out was how this stuff was going to help us fix Sonny's bad luck. Maybe she got on someone's bad side, and needed to fix it. I didn't know. But I was going to help her. She found out that I was, and I'm not going to deny it anymore.

"Thank you so much, and I'm sorry I have to leave, but my mom only gave me an hour to come down here. I have to get home. Thank you, again. Bye." Sonny said, and ran out the door.

"I'm-"

"I already know what you're doing. Go to her." Joseph told me. That was freaky.

I ran after Sonny and caught her outside. "Sonny, wait." I called.

"What, Chad?" she asked after turning around.

"Look, I'm sorry about before. I didn't mean-"

That's when I looked at her and saw that one piece of hair still dangling. It hypnotized me, and I couldn't even finish my sentence. She said something, but I didn't hear it. I started reaching out, and she was quiet, but I saw realization in her eyes. She knew what I was doing and she wasn't stopping me.

I slowly pushed that little piece back behind her ear. I saw her shiver. I hadn't realized it, but it started raining while this was happening. It was sprinkling earlier, so it didn't surprise me. "Are you cold?" I asked.

"Um…yeah, cold." Sonny replied.

"Here." I handed her my jacket.

"Chad, I can't take your jacket. It's freezing out here." she said.

"Just take it, Sonny. It's no big deal." I put it on her shoulders. She didn't resist once she felt the warmth. "Why don't I drive you home?"

"It's really not that far Chad. Besides, we don't want you falling in the pool again." She laughed. I missed that laugh. I laughed with her.

"No worries, I won't get out if you don't want me to." I replied.

"Well, what kind of courtesy would I have if I didn't invite you in?" she asked. Was Sonny Munroe flirting? It sure did seem like it.

"Come on." I told her. I led her to the car and let her in. This time I had a car with a top on it. I parked it under an old oak tree in the front of the complex. We got out and she led me upstairs. She knocked on the door. We waited, and I was looking at my feet. I had mud on my new shoes, this was great. I hated all this rain. I saw a piece of paper on the floor.

"Sonny?" I said.

"Yes?" she replied.

I picked up the paper and gave it to her. "I think it might've fallen off." I said. She took the note and read it. She read it again. And one more time. "What?"

"My mom had to bring my aunt to the airport, and she won't be back until late. She said they're going shopping until it's time for their flight, and then she's going to see them off. It will be around 1 when she gets home." she explained.

"What's wrong with that?" I asked.

"I didn't bring my key with me to the ice cream shop. I thought she would be here to let me in. Why did she tell me back in an hour, if she wasn't going to be here?" she asked.

"Well, you can always stay at my house for the night." I suggested.

"Are you sure?"

I nodded and we walked back down the stairs. She took my arm to go down because her heels were still wet and she would've fallen if it weren't for me. Once she slipped and I caught her right before she went head-first. That would've been nasty.

We made it outside and she said, "Be careful, Chad. You don't want to drown in a puddle." I fake laughed at that and picked her up.

"I think it's you that having to worry about puddles." I said, laughing. There was a perfect spot in the garden with mud and water.

"Chad Dylan Cooper, don't you dare!" Sonny screamed, but she was laughing.

"Oh, I think you need this." I replied. She was squirming and fighting hard to get out of my hands, but I had a good hold of her. She was laughing so hard I couldn't tell what she was saying. I made it to the puddle and said, "You know what to say."

"No!" she screamed, still laughing.

"Say it, Munroe." I replied, pretending to drop her. She screamed and clutched onto me. When she did that, it threw me off balance, and we went into the mud.

"_Chad Dylan Cooper_!" she screamed. "You are so in for it." She grabbed a big blob of mud and held it up like she was going to throw it.

"No no no no!" I said, but it was too late. She threw it and it landed right on my face. She started laughing hysterically.

"What does mulch taste like, Chad?" she asked. She was right, it went in my mouth. Yuck.

"It's not good, I'll tell you that." I replied.

"Doesn't taste like your normal slop?"

"Better than what you're about to taste!" I said, running over to her. I picker her up again and grabbed some mud. "Say ahhhhh, Munroe." She shook her head no. "You know there is one way to get out of this." She shook her head again. "I won't do it if you say it."

She rolled her eyes and said, "Chad Dylan Coo-" I shoved mud in her mouth. She spit it out and said, "Oh, you're in for it."

"That's why you're the one pinned to the ground." I replied. I was basically sitting on her torso. She was struggling to get up, but couldn't and eventually just laid there. She giggled again. "What's so funny?"

"You're feet are in an ant hill."

I jumped up and started swatting at my feet. "Hey, I don't see any-"

"Gotcha!" she said and tackled me. As little as Sonny was, she sure did a good job of tackling me. I hit the ground and mud splashed everywhere. It was all over us now. I grabbed her and rolled over, putting her in the mud. She did the same thing and we just kept rolling in the mud.

"Hey! You kids ruined my garden! You wait right there, I mean it!" an old lady yelled from the fourth floor.

"Run!" Sonny and I said together. I got up and grabbed her hand. We jumped in my car and drove off to my house. I didn't care if it got the seats muddy, they had covers on them. I could just wipe them off.

We were still laughing when we got to my house. It was only little chuckles every now and then, but it was still laughing. I parked the car and started going to the front door when I heard a loud "plop". I turned to see Sonny in the mud again.

"Look, mud angels!" Sonny screamed. I couldn't help but laugh. I picked up a petunia from the garden and took it over to her. She was having so much fun. "Make one with me!" She pulled me into the mud. I laughed and put the petunia down. I started making mud angels with her. It was actually kind of fun. She sat up. I followed her movement.

"You know what you need?" I asked.

"What?" Sonny said, still smiling.

"This." I took the petunia from on the ground and put it in her hair. She smiled and looked at the ground. She looked back up at me and we sat like that for a long time.

"Mr. Cooper!" my butler yelled.

"Yes?" I called back, eyes still on Sonny.

"You might want to come inside. There's a storm coming." he suggested.

"Coming?" I asked Sonny. I held my hand out to her and she took it. We started walking to the door.

"You know, I'm gonna need a shower." she said. "Do you have any clothes I can wear?"

I hadn't thought about that. "Are you comfortable in a big shirt and shorts?" I asked. She nodded and I told her that I did. We were about to walk in the door when water started shooting at us. Sonny screamed and put her hands out in front of her. I put my hands and one foot out in front of me and tried to say, "What is going on?" It came out sounding like gurgling.

When it was over, Sonny and I were gasping for air. We looked at my gardener who had sprayed us down. "You didn't think you could go in there covered in mud, did you?" he asked.

Sonny and I glared at him, then we looked at each other. We started laughing again. It was like a flu and we couldn't get rid of it. Sonny was about to fall over, and she grabbed onto me for support. I was too busy laughing to notice at first, but then she pulled closer, and we were practically hugging.

We stopped laughing, but were still hugging, and I quickly broke away from her. She blushed and I had a feeling I was, too. We went into the house and I could tell she was impressed. She took off her shoes and laid them next to the door.

"Where's the shower?" she asked.

"Go up the stairs and to the right. It's the third door." I told her.

"Good. Where can I find the clothes?" she asked.

"Oh, there will be a drawer in there of my things. You can just grab whatever." I replied.

"Ok. I'm gonna go take a shower."

"Yeah, me, too." I replied. She gave me a weird look. "No, not like that. I'm not gonna take a shower with you. We have another one." She nodded and went upstairs. I shook my hair a little bit and went up to take my shower. I wondered if Sonny was up for a movie.

Or maybe even dinner.


	13. Chapter 13

**Sonny**

I took a long shower, recapping everything that happened. This was a side of Chad that I'd never seen before. Maybe it was just that he was trying to make up for being rude earlier, but I didn't care. When I got out, I found the towels and dried off. It wasn't hard to find the drawer. It was in the middle of everything. They were definitely renovation the house.

I found a nice white button-up shirt, and some blue shorts. The shorts were long, but the shirt swallowed them. I had no under things, so I just used an undershirt, and the shirt covered my shorts. I wasn't entirely comfortable, but I would be able to wash my stuff quickly, and it would be fine. I didn't bother drying my hair.

I was about to leave the room, but something hanging out of the bottom drawer caught my eye. It was a tie. I picked it up, and decided to put it on. It looked good with the outfit, and I was thankful that I knew how to put one on. I had no idea where the laundry room was, but I would just ask Chad about that.

I got out of the bathroom and heard Chad talking to someone downstairs. I rounded the corner and stood at the top of the stairs. His butler was leaving the room, and he was staring after him. He went to look behind him, but he caught a glimpse of the staircase when he did. He actually did a double-take. That was a confidence booster.

But I couldn't help but blush. I don't think Chad realized what he was wearing while he was staring at me. Maybe he thought I wouldn't get out of the shower that quickly, but he was wearing nothing but boxers and socks.

"Are you about to do a scene from Risky Business?" I asked. He needed the shirt and glasses, but it still fit.

He looked down and laughed. "Only if you join."

Ooh, a challenge. I was going to enjoy this…if I didn't fall on my butt. "Get me some socks, Cooper." I smiled.

"Hmm. Are you challenging me, Munroe?" he asked. How did he know that?

I smiled and nodded. Then I walked down the stairs. I grabbed the tie I was wearing while walking down. I got to Chad and saw the living room. I walked right by him and put the tie in my mouth. His jaw dropped, and then I turned away from him. That was hilarious. Chad didn't follow me. I was left in the living room looking at everything.

It was amazing. It had a giant TV, a bookcase devoted to DVDs that was full, a soda fountain, bean-bag chairs, and a whole lot of arcade games. I could definitely live with Chad Dylan Cooper. For the stuff, not him. I didn't want to live _with _Chad Dylan Cooper. Oh, forget it.

Chad came back with a pair of socks. So this was really going to happen? Awesome!

"Let's do this." Chad said. He took my hand and held me up while I put my socks on. I felt kind of nervous about putting my feet up like that when I was barely wearing anything, but when I looked up Chad wasn't looking. He was doing his best to look the other way.

"Okay, I'm ready." I said. He was still holding my hand as he brought me to the living room. We had a very long hallway to go down. By the time I got to the end, I knew I was going to fall. Chad handed me a pair of glasses and I laughed. This was going to be fun. He hit a button on a remote he had. "Old Time Rock n' Roll" came on.

"One." I counted. I was tempted to dance right then, but I had a job to do. "Two."

"I was gonna say that, yeah." Chad said. We were both getting ready to run. "Wait. First one to the end is the winner, right?"

"First one to not fall down is the winner." I replied. I knew I was going to lose, but right now I didn't care.

He nodded and said, "Two and a half."

"Three!" I yelled and we took off. We got a third of the way in and started sliding. It was hard to stay up. It was like they'd waxed the floors. Then I realized that they probably did. It was too late, though. We were halfway down the hall when I collided into Chad. I knocked his feet out from under him and I went down with him, too.

We were going so fast that we kept going even when we fell. We were slowly slowing down, but it wasn't enough. We crashed into the table at the end of the hallway. I hit my head and I saw Chad crash his entire side into the table.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay?" I asked. He started laughing. With that, I started laughing, too. It really was fun, besides the hit on my head. I got up, and I was a little dizzy, but it passed. I put my hand out to Chad and he took it.

"That was fun." he said.

"Yeah." I replied.

"What do you wanna do now?"

I had no idea what I wanted to do. We could watch a movie, or play some games. Heck, we could even play hide and seek in his house. I was thinking when my stomach growled. I'd never actually gotten to eat any ice cream earlier.

"I think I know what we're gonna do." Chad said. "Come on." He led me to a room with a giant table and pulled out a chair for me. I sat and he told me he'd be right back. Someone was cooking something, I could tell that much. I smelt food, and it smelt good. I couldn't tell what it was, but I couldn't wait for it.

Chad came back with two plates. His butler was behind him and apparently the cook behind him. They set down the trays and left, but Chad sat next to me. "It's…well, here." he said. He took the lid off the tray and there were extreme nachos sitting in front of me. They were tortilla chips with taco meat, shredded lettuce, cheese, tomatoes, onions, sour cream, and chives.

"Oh." I said. I didn't like tomatoes at all. I wasn't going to let him know that though. "What's in the other trays?"

"You don't like this?" he asked.

"Oh, it's not that. It's just that…I don't like tomatoes." I replied. He smiled and took my tray. He picked his up and put it in my spot.

"Mine has no tomatoes. I like them, but I have to keep up the act that I don't eat healthy food." he smiled at his joke. It was really sweet of him to do this.

"Thanks, Chad." I said, and I dug in. He did, too. We were pretty quick. I was so hungry that it didn't take long for me to clean my plate. I even got a little more. I left a little room for whatever was in the other trays. "So, what is in those other trays?"

"Dessert." he said. He lifted the tray off to show a fabulous triple layer chocolate cake with cherries on the top. I was in cake heaven.

"Ooh." I said. He smiled and gave me a slice. It was good, and it filled me up the rest of the way. He had a slice, too. I had a glass of milk with mine, but he had Dr. Pepper. In my own experience, Dr. Pepper and chocolate tasted like bubble soap.

Chad sighed and said, "What do you want to do now?"

I thought for a minute. Watching a movie sounded good. "Do you want to watch a movie?"

"Sure. Come on. You can pick."

He led me back into the living room. I found _Camp Hip-hop _in his cabinet and decided to watch that. He popped it in and sat down next to me.

"So, how do you like my place?" he asked.

"It's…big." I admitted.

"Yeah. My parents think big." he told me.

We paid attention to the movie again, and he silently put his arm around my shoulder. I was happy and a few minutes later I found myself with my head on his shoulder. It was amazing just how easy it was to be like this with him. By the end of the movie, I had one arm behind his back, one arm around his stomach, holding him. He was holding me, too.

The movie ended, but we let the credits roll, too. When the DVD screen came up, I still didn't move. He didn't either. A few minutes later he did get up and turn it off. He went to the other side of the room and picked up his guitar.

"You want to play?" he asked.

"You play?" I replied.

"A little bit. It's a hobby." he answered.

"Then, you play. I want to hear you."

He started playing a Maroon 5 song. He was actually really good. I had no idea he could play like that. I found myself dancing, and I wanted to dance with him. I hit the button on the remote again and a slow song came on. I plucked the guitar away from him and pulled on his hand.

He got up and put one of his hand on my hip. He held the other one. We started dancing. This reminded me of the time I missed my prom. Except…well, maybe Chad was the one special person. At least, when he acted like this, he was. I wanted this to be him so badly.

A fast song came on and we started dancing apart. I liked songs like this, and I could probably dance like this all night. We did this for a long time. I hadn't noticed, but we eventually started dancing fast together, and it was fun…until I tripped. I am so clumsy.

This set off a domino effect. I fell, and Chad tried to catch me, which made him dart forward into the staircase. That shook the staircase and caused the pictures to fall off, crashing on the stairs. I tried to get up, but my hand landed on some glass. It was tiny, but it hurt.

"Wow, Munroe. I think we both have bad luck." Chad said. He turned around and felt his head. He was bleeding just above his eyebrow, and it was pouring.

"Oh no. Do you have a first aide kit?" I asked.

"What? Do you know how to fix this?"

"I took a little first aide at camp one summer. I know enough to fix that." I explained. He found the first aide kit and gave it to me. I took him to the couch and cleaned up the wound. I put some medicine on it and put butterfly stitches on.

"Ouch! That stings! Take that thing off." Chad said. He pulled the butterfly stitch off. I sighed. "What? It hurt."

I leaned over and gently kissed the spot. "Is that better?" Chad sat there staring at the wall, not saying a word to me. "Hello? Earth to Chad?"

"Huh? What? Oh, yeah, it's better." he replied. "I feel like eating some junk food."

That was random, but true. I wanted some, too. He went to the kitchen and grabbed a whole lot of chips, spray cheese, Twinkies, pizzas, and other assortments. I sat on a bean-bad chair, eating some cheese puffs, when something spongy hit my face. I looked at Chad, who was holding a Twinkie wrapper.

"Really, Chad? Really?" I asked. He laughed.

"Yes, Sonny. Really."

"Bring it on. I don't need the food. We can just use hand to hand combat. Let's go!" I laughed. Chad smiled and came over to me. We looped our hands together. I started pushing towards him and he pushed my way. Soon, we noticed we were a match, and we went sideways onto the couch.

We rolled off and onto the floor. We started wrestling on the ground. No one was winning because one kept pinning the other on the ground. It was fun, but tiring.

"I give up!" Chad yelled and rolled over. When he did, he pulled me with him and I wound up on top of him.

"I knew you would." I said.

"Right." He smiled. I rested my head on his shoulder. I lifted my head back up and looked at him.

"Do you wanna do anything else? Or do you wanna go to sleep?" I asked.

"Lay here, for now. Then definitely a drink." was all he said. I didn't put my head back down just yet. That sparkle was there again. The one that he had at the restaurant. I smiled at him and he looked confused for a minute, but then smiled back.

_His lips are only an inch away from mine._ I thought.

Chad rolled and I fell beside him. His lips were even closer now that we were face to face instead of chest to face. I didn't know what was happening to me. I was leaning in closer. Chad's eyes were no longer locked on my eyes. They were locked on my lips, instead. He was leaning in to me, too.

Our lips were only centimeters away when I heard something break. I turned towards the sound. "What was that?" I asked.

"I don't know." he replied.

"Chad, do you know what would make that sound?"

"It might be a window…" he said.

I was starting to panic. "Well…you're the guy. Go check it out." He looked at me like I was a raving lunatic. I couldn't blame him. If someone told me to go see what that sound was I would look at them the same way.

His features softened and then he said, "Stay here. Don't make any noise. I'll be right back." I wanted him to go and tell me that everything was okay, but I didn't want him to leave me alone. I did as I was told, though.

I sat on the couch and played with my fingers. I kept telling myself that nothing was wrong and he was okay. I couldn't hear anything, so I took that as a good sign. I was watching the clock on the wall and counted the minutes. Soon, he'd been gone five minutes. That's too long to search. I would give him a few more minutes.

I began to panic. I was worried about Chad. If anything happened to him while I just sat here, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself. I walked to the back of the house. I didn't say anything, I just looked. I tried to be quiet, but I had to open the glass door in the back. It wasn't very loud, but if someone was near they would hear it.

He had a pool, and I was careful to keep away from it. I'd had enough of pools for a while. I figure I would check out the pool house. There was a dark little alley between the house and the pool house. Again, those things had scared me to death. Right now, it was freaking me out. I told myself that there was probably nothing there and kept going.

I made it past the house, and was right in front of the alley. I was almost past it, and I told myself that there was nothing to worry about. Too, bad I was wrong.

Something grabbed me and clasped a hand to my mouth. It had a glove on, so I knew it wasn't Chad. I didn't know what to do. Yeah, I learned some defense moves, but they were a lot easier to do when you weren't frozen with fear.

Who was this person? What did they want with me? Where was Chad?

Whoever it was, they started dragging me to the pool. Oh no, this was going to be the second time I drown in a week. My luck really is bad. I'm going to fix it as soon as possible. I was only a few feet from the pool when I heard a ring tone. It was Chad's, and it was near. The person looked over and ran to the alley with me really quick. I was making noises, but they stuck something sharp to my hip and I kept quiet. I could see Chad come out from the side of the house, but he couldn't see me. He walked straight past the pool house without even looking.

_Please, Chad. Come back. Please! _I thought.

The person walked up a little and looked out of the alley. Chad was nowhere in sight. I could feel tears slipping from my eyes. I was so scared. If Chad didn't come back, I would be dead.

_What am I talking about? Chad probably can't fight anyways. _I thought.

I was being carried to the pool again. A cold rush went through me. Whoever it was had a hold on me to where I couldn't move. I was paralyzed with fear. I was about to be lowered into the water when this warm sensation flooded me. It was like I was going to be okay. Like a blanket being pulled over me when I'm cold.

I heard a loud smack, and I was thrown into the water. I expected hands to come down on my shoulders or head to keep me under the water, but they never came. I floated back up and took a deep breath of air just in case they planned on pushing me under. I opened my eyes and saw Chad holding his hand and squealing.

I was shaking all over. I pulled myself out of the pool. The rain earlier had made it cold and the pool water was colder than the air. I was also still shaking from being afraid. I looked down at Chad's feet to see the person. They were masked and in black. They were also knocked out.

"Ch-chad? D-d-did you-ooh do th-th-th-th…?" I couldn't finish. I was too cold.

"Yeah, and it hurt." he said. He kept looking away.

"Y-y-you s-s-s-sav-v-v-ed m-me." I ran into his arms.

"Let's get you inside where it's warm. I'm gonna call the cops. You go upstairs and get some new clothes." he said. He looked away again. I looked down and realized why. Oops. This was completely embarrassing.

I did my best to run into the house and upstairs. I changed and went into the room that had a giant C on it. It was all blue and white. His bed was big and looked comfy. Turned out, it was. I laid down and moved around to cause friction. It helped warm me up. Chad came upstairs and called my name.

"In here!" I said. Then I thought that maybe that wasn't the best idea with a psycho loose. I got up and got in the closet.

"Where are you at?" he asked. For all I knew, the potential murderer was telling him what to do. I peeked out and saw that it was only Chad.

"Sorry, I was scared he might be controlling you." I explained, stepping out.

"It's okay. The cops are here. When I said it was Chad Dylan Cooper they rushed over. They need to ask us some questions. Turns out, this guy was an escaped convict. He was robbing houses, and he's been murdering the owner's as he did it." Chad said.

"Whoa. The scariest thing for me was that I thought you wouldn't come back and save me. That was when I was the most afraid." I said.

"For me, it was when I saw you in the guy's arms. I thought that I wouldn't be able to do anything. I saw him grab you and turned on my ring tone to make him think I hadn't seen. He went into the alley and I pretended not to notice. I went around the pool house and got him with the element of surprise." he told me.

I rushed into his arms. "Chad, you saved me." It was comfortable here, but I knew that I was getting too damsel-in-distress like. I pulled away. "Plus, think about the headlines. 'Bad Boy Chad Dylan Cooper saves Good Girl Sonny Munroe from Serial Killer!'" I laughed.

"Just another awesome thing about me. Actor and heart-throb by day, bounty hunter by night." he said, dramatically. He smiled at me and winked. He took my hand and we walked downstairs to answer questions from cops like it was going to the movies.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chad**

I woke up sprawled out on a bean-bad chair. Actually, it was more like my right arm and leg were on the chair and the rest of me was on the floor. I tried to get up but my hand hurt. It wasn't like I broke it or anything, but it hurt enough to make me plop back down on the ground.

Last night's events came rushing back to me. I couldn't believe that I'd taken out a serial killer. In all reality, it scared the crap out of me. Considering the fact that if I hadn't been there Sonny would be…well, let's not go there.

The cops took Sonny and I into the living room and asked us what happened. We told them about the breaking sound and how I went to check it out. They told me that was stupid, but I wasn't just gonna sit there and let someone break into my house. They told me that I should've called the cops right away, but what if it wasn't anything? The paparazzi would say that I pulled a prank phone call to 911. Not good.

We told them about the fact that he was trying to kill Sonny. That part was a little hard to choke out. Sonny told them that she thought he was starting to drown her when he threw her in the pool. It was a good thing that the water was so cold, because it kept Sonny from freaking out. I may have knocked the guy out, but I wanted to hit him again.

After the cops left we headed to the living room and Sonny couldn't sleep. She was still afraid. We put another movie in and she fell asleep on my shoulder, again. We were on the bean-bag chair, and I'd fallen asleep soon afterward. It was surprisingly comfortable. I wasn't surprised that I was all over the place when I woke up.

I tried to get up again, this time using my left hand as much as I could. I sat on the couch and yawned. We'd gone to bed late, and it looked pretty early. I looked at the clock on the wall and saw that it was 8:30. We'd only gotten 6 hours of sleep. I was hungry so I was going to go to the kitchen, until I notice that Sonny wasn't in the room.

"Sonny?" I said. No answer. I looked around in the living room just in case she'd gotten up in the middle of the night and was still asleep. She wasn't in here. I went to the next logical place; my room. She did get in it last night, and it would be a comfortable place to sleep. I went upstairs, and saw that the door was closed. That didn't mean that she wasn't in there.

"Sonshine?" I asked. I hoped she wasn't in there. I forgot that she never heard me call her that before, and it would probably be hung over my head for the rest of my life if she did hear. She wasn't in my room. I checked the closet again. You never knew with Sonny.

When she wasn't there I went to the next place I thought she would be; the kitchen. She might be hungry, too. I went down to the kitchen, but it was empty. Where could that girl be? Was there anyway that that guy got out and came back here? That made my heart start racing. It would explain why I was all over the place in the living room. But wouldn't I hear something like that? Even if I am asleep?

I ran out to the pool, thinking that that would be where he would take her. The pool was light blue with the morning Sun shining on it. I could see straight through it. There was nothing in it that I could see…at first.

I ran over to the opposite side of the pool. In the right corner there was a dark spot. I couldn't tell what it was, and it freaked me out. I was about to jump in, when I heard running water. I looked up to my house, and there was steam rising in the bathroom. She must be taking a shower. I breathed a sigh of relief and then looked back at the pool. What was that?

I grabbed the net we used to clear the leaves out of the pool and caught whatever it was in it. It was no human, I could tell that. It slowly started coming up and I could see that it was blue. It got heavier as I pulled it up and it took me a minute to figure out what it was. Someone must have taken the pool cover off and it got in the pool.

I went back into the house and into the kitchen. I could tell that our cook had been here because there were pancakes made with blueberries and strawberries. There were also assorted muffins and little boxes of cereal. He set out orange, grape, and apple juices for us. I put everything on a tray and brought it upstairs. I helped myself to one of the blueberry muffins while I waited for Sonny.

I heard her turn off the water and gave her a minute to get dressed. It occurred to me that this time she used my bathroom. I don't know how she found it, but it definitely was better and bigger than the other bathroom. She'd been using the guest bathroom. I waited until I figured she was dressed and knocked on the door.

"Sonny?" I asked.

The door opened. "Yes?"

I think my jaw dropped off of my face. I turned around quick and shut my eyes. She was holding a towel around herself, and it was just too close to seeing everything on her.

"What?" she asked.

"You…I thought you were dressed." I answered, still turned around.

"Chad, I'm covered up. I was putting on some lotion when you knocked on the door. I'm actually glad you knocked. Can you bring me my clothes?" she asked.

Oh. No. I don't think we dried her clothes. "Um…Sonny, I don't they're dry yet."

"What!? Chad, I need to get home. My mom is probably worried sick about me!" she yelled.

"Sonny, don't worry. I'll explain to her everything when we get there. Grab something of my to wear until they dry and it will be fine." I told her.

"You see, there's a problem with that. My mom text me an hour ago. She wants me home in an hour. Will they be ready by then?" she asked.

"I don't think so." I replied. I really didn't. The last time I checked, her clothes were still in the washer, completely soaked. There was no way they would be done in an hour. Sonny looked down to the floor and sighed. By this time, I'd turned back around, but was making eye contact the whole time. When she sat down, I lost her eyes, and couldn't help looking at her.

I may be trying to be a gentleman, but I'm not immune. "There's the breakfast. I'll be right back." With that, I scurried away. I was trying to erase all images of Sonny in that towel. Wow, Sonny was beautiful, and when her hair was wet, she was even prettier. But in that towel…I wasn't thinking about beauty, I'll tell you that.

I started thinking about what we were going to get Sonny to wear. I knew exactly what I was going to do. I pulled out my phone. "Hey, Tamara?" I asked.

"Why, Chad. Hello, there. What do you need?" she replied.

"I need to give someone a makeover right now. It has to be done in forty minutes that way I can get her home." I explained. There was a pause.

"I'll be right over." The line went dead.

It didn't take long for Sonny to come downstairs. Damn that towel.

"So…what are we going to do?" she asked.

"I have it covered. Go back upstairs and go in my room. You can bring your breakfast in there. I'll go up there in…fifteen minutes? Maybe less." I replied. She looked down again. I took her shoulders. "Look, you-whoa. You did use my lotion didn't you?" She laughed.

"I like your lotion. What kind is it? There was no label." she said.

"Jergens. Awesome stuff. Now, go upstairs. I have everything covered. It won't be long now."

"Will you tell me what's going on?" she asked. She turned on the puppy dog eyes. She was really playing it up. She knew I couldn't resist those eyes. So, I decided to turn Mackenzie on. She could talk to him.

"Sonny, Sonny, Sonny. We both know that if I tell you what I did, it would ruin everything between us. Do you really want that?" I asked.

"Chad? Are you okay?" she asked.

I shook my head. "Just go upstairs. I promise nothing bad is going to happen." She scurried away. I couldn't help but notice that her toes had stars painted on them. It was weird how she's called Sonny, and yet she has stars on her toes. Well, stars shine, and so does the sun. I guess there was something right about that. I couldn't help but feel there was something else to that though.

I grabbed an orange juice. That was something Sonny and I had in common: we both liked orange juice. Even more, we both liked orange juice with the pulp. Most people my age hated pulp. I really didn't get it, there was nothing wrong with pulp. In fact, there was a lot of nutrients in pulp. That's why my face is always flawless.

I gulped down my glass and heard the doorbell ring. Well, that was quick. That's why I liked Tamara. She did her best, because that was her job. She'd wanted to do makeovers her entire life, and she made sure the customer was happy. If they weren't, she would try again. She wouldn't even make them pay for the first try. She was nice like that.

"Hey, she's upstairs. I'll take you." I told her when I answered the door. She nodded and we went to my room. Sonny was sitting on the bed eating a muffin. "Sonny, this is Tamara. She's going to fix our problem. Just do whatever she says, okay?"

"Um…sure. Hello. I'm Sonny." she said to Tamara. They got to business.

"Get out." Tamara said. I put my hands up like I was innocent and went back downstairs. It was time to clean up. I put the chairs back where they were supposed to be and I put the DVDs up. All the junk food needed to be put away, but I was going to collect everything first before taking it to the kitchen.

Once everything looked like it was before, I grabbed all the junk food and headed to the kitchen. I put the stuff that belonged in the cabinet up first. It didn't take too long. Soon, all I had to do was put the breakfast stuff up. I opened the refrigerator and put the juices in, but when I closed the door, I was in for a shock.

"I never did like orange juice."

I screamed. There was a man sitting on my table. He was holding the glass of orange juice that I made for Sonny. This man could've been a vampire if he wanted. He had black hair and emerald green eyes. His hair was a little long. He wore black from head to toe, consisting of a shirt, jacket, tight pants, and boots.

"What are you doing in my house?" I asked. I seriously doubted that I could punch this guy like I did the other one.

"Just wanted to make you an offer. My name is Ben. I've been helping people, for a small price." he said.

"What are you talking about? I don't need help with anything." I replied.

"Are you sure? Have you been suffering symptoms of bad luck? Are you running around like a crazy person trying to find people to help you figure it out?" he asked.

"How do you know this?" I asked.

"I know everything. I even know the answer to all of this. I can tell you…but you have to give me something."

"You mean you know what we have to do to get rid of all this bad luck? How?" I asked.

He shook a finger at me and got off the table. "I said it comes with a price. I want your most prized possession."

I thought about that for a long time. What was my most prized possession? Was it my awards? Was it my baseball collection from when I was five? I kept thinking and it finally appeared. It was the necklace my mom and dad gave me the last time I saw them. I kept it hidden away where no one could find it. It had our picture in it.

"How long do I have to think about this?" I asked.

"I'll come back tonight. You'll find me, don't worry. This could be worth your while." His eyes narrowed on me and then he was gone.

I was really starting to get tired of these games. Who were these people? Fate. That's right. Fate was doing this to us to "guide us on our right path". Whatever. Shouldn't I get to decide what my right path is? Isn't that guaranteed to me?

My thoughts were interrupted by Tamara coming into the room. "It wasn't easy, but you said you needed it done quickly, and it's done."

Sonny came into the room. She was beautiful. She was wearing a white undershirt with a black and white striped over-shirt. She had on a black rock necklace to go with it, and a white jacket with giant black buttons. She had a skirt that went just above her knees that was black and black leather pirate boots. It really shouldn't have worked…but it did.

Her hair was half up and half down, making the look casual. Her makeup was done well. I liked Sonny without makeup, but makeup sometimes highlights her features. She basically left everything untouched except for her eyes. She had on black eyeliner on the bottom of her eyes and black eye shadow. Tamara had done her eyebrows, but you could barely tell.

"Wow, Sonny. You look…amazing." I said.

"Thank you, Chad. Now, we have to go." she replied.

"Of course. Follow me. Thanks Tamara. I'll stop by at 2 with the money, okay?"

Tamara nodded and went to the front door. I led Sonny to the garage door. We got in my Mitsubishi Eclipse. Sonny looked like she was enjoying every minute of this. She turned on the radio and "TiK ToK" by Ke$ha came on. Sonny started dancing in her seat, making me laugh. She was doing impressions of Ke$ha. It was hilarious.

When the slow part came on, Sonny was putting her arms in the air and twisting back and forth. When the beat started up she started bobbing. It was actually really pretty. She looked like she was actually in the song. Sonny stunned me more and more each day. When all the music stopped and there were just claps, she clapped to her right, then her left, and then did jazz hands.

The song ended and she laughed. "He said She said" by Ashley Tisdale came on. Sonny squealed and did her normal goofy dancing. She was laughing the entire time and I joined in, keeping my eyes on the road. We pulled up to her house while the song was still on, so we parked and listened to the rest of the song.

I turned toward her and we danced some more. We had a little battle in the car, taking turns doing dance moves. We were pretty evenly matched. Then, Sonny took it outside. She opened the car door and started dancing on the pavement.

"Oh, it's on." I said, and got out. We took turns at first, but soon wound up just doing random moves. We were moving in a circle when the song ended. We started laughing until the "Fireflies" remix came on. I took Sonny's hand and twirled her in a circle. We would up going up and back down stairs and running around like crazy people.

We didn't care that people were starting to watch because it was fun. I tapped a little, and Sonny mimicked me, but couldn't do it and laughed. She took my hands and we started spinning. "Sonny, stop! No! I'm getting dizzy!" I yelled, laughing.

"Then don't go near the pool!" she yelled back, just as hysterical as I was. We slowed down and stopped. When I could see straight again I took her hand and pulled her to me. I dipped her just as the song ended.

We were smiling at each other when Sonny's mom came over to us. She stopped and put her hands on her hips. I quickly put Sonny back on her feet and cleared my throat.

"You," she pointed at me, "are staying here with us until they get back from the tour. Do you know how worried I was about the two of you!? The cops came here telling me that my Sonny was attacked my a serial killer and that Chad saved her, and I was freaking out."

Then she did something that surprised me. She took me into a hug. At first I didn't know what to do, then Sonny motioned for me to hug her back. I wrapped my arms around her, too, and I felt happy that someone was actually worried about me. It wasn't like my parents didn't worry about me, it was just that they weren't around to worry about me.

She pulled away. "Also, I heard about your little fight yesterday."

"Oh, we fixed it. We're good now." Sonny said.

"No, I meant with the mud. Mrs. Everson was devastated. You two are going to be working in her garden with her to repay her." she ordered.

"Yes, ma'am." Sonny said.

Connie looked at me. "Uh…yes, ma'am?" She nodded and then hugged Sonny.

"Where did this outfit come from?" she asked.

"Chad. My other clothes were all muddy." Sonny replied.

"Did you just have these around? And they all happened to be my daughter's size?" Connie was glaring at me now.

"No, I had one of my friends help. I have to pay her later. She's a makeover artist, and if Sonny needed something to wear, she was going to look good." I replied.

We told Connie all about the attack while we were going upstairs. It took us a while because every few steps she would stop to hug us. When we finally got to the room, she told us to sit while she got ready. We were going somewhere, apparently.

"Wow. Your mom is very…affectionate." I said to Sonny.

"Yeah, that's why I love her. She's always be-" Sonny was interrupted by her phone. "Hello?" Pause. "What are you talking about?" Pause. "Where?" Pause. "Oh no. Uh, no it's a mistake." Pause. "No, not like that. That's not the mistake. It's not what it looks like." Pause. "Ok, bye."

"What was that?" I asked. If I heard the other side of that conversation I probably still wouldn't understand what just happened.

"Tawni. She said there's a picture of you holding me and we're smiling at each other in a restaurant on the cover of Tween Weekly."

"What?" I asked.

"That's what I said!" she replied.

Connie came back into the room then. She was dressed in a white T-shirt and some slacks. "We're gonna go to a museum today. I know it's not very exciting, but I haven't really gotten to spend any time with you guys."

"Sounds good to me." Sonny said.

"I've never been. I'm game." I added. They both looked at me with wide eyes. That was the wrong thing to say. They started jumping up and down and getting excited that they get to take me to my first museum.

What Sonny and I didn't know, is that this was a traveling museum that Connie read about. It was thirty minutes away right then and it wasn't your typical museum. It was a trivial museum. It had themes at every stop, and this stops theme was…*gulp* love.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Sonny**_

_Chad and I just stood at the front of the museum and stared. I didn't want to take one more step towards this place. I knew that if I went in there, I would get the bad feeling of being alone. Worse than that, I would want to be with Chad. I already, did, I knew that, but I would admit me feelings to him and I knew he didn't think of me like that._

_There was also the fact that I never knew when one of Chad's mood swings was gonna kick in and he would turn into that three-named jerk-face. I didn't like him when he was like that, and that's what has kept me from making a move sooner. Seeing that place made me drift off to the time Chad and I had gone on a fake date._

_It wasn't just nice hypothetically or in theory when we were together. I almost didn't add the "in theory", but I thought quick. It saved me. Chad had acted sweet the entire time, even before we got to the arcade. What no one knew is that he bought me flowers just in case it would help James get jealous. He also had a card on it that said, "To my Sonshine. Love, Chad." What he didn't know was that I still had that card._

"_Mom, we're gonna go back to the car really quick. We have to get something." I said. _

"_Okay, I'll get the tickets while your there. Hurry up." she replied._

_I took Chad's hand and took off to the car. We had to run a long time because my mom parked the car on the other end of the parking lot. She said it would be a long walk but we would be happy when we're one of the first people out of the parking lot. I didn't care. When we got to the car we had to catch our breath before we could talk._

"_Why did your mom want to come here?" Chad asked._

"_Why are you asking me? It's not like I gave her the idea. This really isn't like my mom. Let me think." I replied._

_Really, I just needed a little more time to breath before I could talk. Chad was obviously thinking, too. He had this blank stare on and was looking behind the car. No, as I examined more, I saw that he wasn't staring at nothing. He was so lost in thought that he couldn't see where he was anymore. Suddenly, his features became animated again and a look of realization came._

"_What?" I asked._

"_What if your mom brought us here because she thinks we're a…well, you know." he said._

"_No, no. She wouldn't do that." I said. Wait, would she? I really wasn't sure. I thought of all the times she saw us. The time when Chad held me while I was sick, dancing in the parking lot, him saving me from being murdered, and me saving him from drowning. Yes, we definitely looked like we liked each other. "Okay…so how are we going to get through this?"_

"_Why don't we just tell her that we're not together?" Chad suggested._

"_Because you don't know my mom. If she knows that we aren't together then she's going to do everything in her power to make us get together." I explained._

"_Well, the way I see it, we can either act like we're together and endure this, or we can tell your mom that we aren't together and endure her trying to get us together." _

"_If we just get through this with her thinking we are together then we don't have to go endure her trying to hook us up after this. She'll think we're together and be satisfied." I said._

"_Okay, can we stop saying 'endure'? It's really starting to get annoying." Chad replied. I laughed._

"_Okay, take my hand, and we'll go. We just have to get through a couple of hours. No big deal." I said. He nodded, but I could tell that we were both nervous about this. I knew I was going to have to work my hardest in order to not fall for him. There'd been so many times where I'd almost lost my grip that I didn't know what would happen._

_On our way back to the museum we ran into my mom._

"_Mom? What are you doing?" I asked._

"_Here. The first two hours of the park is for couples only. I'll be back in two hours to join you guys. Have fun!" She handed me two tickets and ran off. I stood there, not knowing what to do._

"_We could always skip out." Chad said._

_I thought about it. I looked at the tickets. Whoa. My mom paid a lot of money for these tickets. Money I knew she had to work hard for. There was no way I could skip out on something she worked so hard to get me. As much as I hated it, we had to go._

"_No. We can't. Let's go." That was all I said, and I had no protests from Chad. I turned to look at him and he didn't look excited, but he didn't look like he was dreading it. I noticed my mom's car coming up and grabbed Chad's hand._

"_Do you even know what this place is about?" Chad asked, not noticing our hands._

"_Not really. The only museums I've been to are school trips to science museums and a cheese one back home in Wisconsin. I hope it's nothing too cheesy."_

_I really shouldn't have said that. These people were obviously very serious about doing a good job. We went in and spotted some tables in the middle of everything. It was basically like a renaissance fair. There were walls, but no roof. You could go to any exhibit you wanted, but there weren't many people walking around right then. I was looking at the signs everywhere. They had a tunnel of love, some rides that were meant for two, and apparently every drink came with no less than two straws. That's what the sign said, but I was hoping they didn't come with anymore than two straws. That would be weird._

_There was a fake tattoo booth and a couple of food places. It was basically like a love amusement park. This would be the perfect place to have a date. I was hoping that we could just sit at one of the tables in the middle of the park until my mom came back, but that wasn't the case. My bad luck was really laying it on me today._

_A woman with rainbow hair, by that I mean that she had red roots, black ends, and blue highlights, came up to us and sat down. At first, I just ignored her, but she kept staring at us._

"_Can I help you?" I asked._

"_Why are you two together?" she asked._

"_Excuse me?" Chad said._

"_It's just weird that you would be here with her when you're with me." she replied._

_Okay, one thing I knew was that there was no way Chad would go out with this girl. It wasn't that she didn't look good or anything. She was…definitely not his type. She looked like she got angry quick, and Chad didn't go for that type. When he broke up with them they would probably punch him. Second, if he was going out with someone he would've told me. I think._

"_Whoa. How could we be together when I've never seen you in my life?" Chad asked._

"_You know. I met you on Facebook, and you told me that you would be with me. Everyone at school is so jealous. I thought you were going to meet me over by the cotton candy stand, though." she replied._

_I was trying so hard not to laugh. Obviously, someone had tricked this girl into thinking that they were Chad and told her they were going to meet her here. It was my bad luck that made it a coincidence that we were there. That's what sobered me. If my bad luck did all this already today, then what else was it going to do? There was no telling._

"_I think you might be mistaken. I don't really have a Facebook account because people act like me all the time and I try to avoid them. Maybe someone tricked you. I'm sorry." he said. That was really out of character for Chad. I mean, I knew he could be nice, but he was trying to let this girl down easy. Maybe because she'd been sucked into some fantasy._

"_No. You…you came here. You told me that…that you would meet me over there." She pointed at the cotton candy stand. "My friends…they all told me that is wasn't you. But did I show them! I'm so glad you came." She then started to hug Chad. Chad was squirming to get out of her grip, but the way she was holding him looked like she was about to break some of his ribs._

"_Okay, what is your name anyways?" I asked._

_She released her death-grip on Chad and looked at me. "Paris. He knew that." She then proceeded to hug him again. I decided to just wait until she quit. I was looking at a sign that was above everything on a wall that just had the word "love" on it. It was big and made to distract you. I'd been looking at it a while when I looked back at Chad._

_He'd been trying to get my attention for a while, but couldn't because he couldn't breathe. He was starting to turn colors. I jumped up and went to his side of the table. "Look, Paris_. Let go of him! You're killing him!" I said. I tried to grab her, but she shook me off. I went to do it again, but this time _Paris _got up and glared at me.

"If you don't mind, I would like to spend some time with my boyfriend." she said.

Oh, this girl was starting to get on my nerves. In a minute, I was going to lose it. So, I stopped, took a breath, and said, "Why don't you just get it that he doesn't want to be with you? He doesn't even know you."

Her mouth dropped open. I started to think that even using the wrong words with this girl would be a bad thing. She looked like she wanted to smash me into the ground. If I didn't say it before, this girl was built. She wasn't ripped, but she looked like she could beat me up pretty easily. She straightened up and looked calmer.

"He does know me. He is my boyfriend. You're just saying all of that because you're jealous." she said.

That's when one of my brilliant ideas hatched. "Oh really? For your information, Chad is _my boyfriend_."

_Did that just come out of my mouth!? What am I doing!? _I thought. _Saving Chad… _I answered.

Chad was still coughing at the table but I swear he started coughing harder. Paris' face got all red. At this point, I was scared for my life. She started popping her knuckles. To me, every pop sounded more like a word.

_You. Are. Going. To. Pay. For. What. You. Just. Said._

That's when I decided that I needed to run. I turned on my heel and put it in drive. I was fast, but I could hear the girl's footsteps right behind me. This was going to be close. I was trying to dodge people walking by, but it was kind of hard. Eventually, I got led to an exhibit. It was, ironically, the cotton candy stand.

I stopped and turned to go somewhere else, but there were too many people in the way. I looked behind me and saw her coming straight for me. I did the only logical thing I could think of; I ducked. If it were a cartoon, it would be really funny. As of now, every inch of my body was pumped with adrenaline and I wanted to run away again, but as soon as the thought appeared, Chad was at my side.

He took my hand, which was trembling from the adrenaline, and tried to comfort me. I'd never been in a fight before, and I didn't plan on being in one anytime soon. I didn't like this feeling. I couldn't shake it, no matter how many times I told myself it was over.

Paris had gone straight over me and into the cotton candy stand. There was a loud bang of metal clashing on the ground and a few moments later Paris popped up with cotton candy in her hair, making it an even more colorful rainbow. I could just replay the scene from someone else's point of view. A girl chasing another girl, who ducks in front of the cotton candy booth, and the other one goes flying into a land of sugar bliss.

I thought that I was safe, until she got up. At first she looked like she was too hurt to do anything, but then she spotted me and her face got all red again, this time turning almost scarlet. I was in for it. Not only had I taken her "man", but I'd embarrassed her. I started to turn my running engine on again, but Chad stepped in front of me.

"Paris, I have never met you in my entire life. I don't know who you are, and I think you need some serious help. I understand that I'm a celebrity and you like me, but you probably like Mackenzie, not me. You don't even know the real me." he said.

"But I do know you! I know everything about you! I know that your parents are always off on business or vacation, and I know that you're 5' 10". You have blue eyes, and blonde hair. Your favorite drink is orange juice-"

"Okay, so you know everything about me that I've answered in interviews. Anyone could know all that stuff? Yes. But if I asked you how I acted, would you know the answer?" he asked.

"Well, you act sweet. You're…well, you're…" She was at a loss for words.

"See? You don't know _me_. Sonny, here, could tell you how I am, right?" Everyone was looking at me now.

"Um…Chad is very…sarcastic, but funny. He's charming, and witty, but sometimes selfish. He sometimes hatches schemes that are ridiculous, but sometimes they work. He's…not like Mackenzie." I explained.

"You could've never told me that Paris. So, let it go." he said.

She pouted, but she couldn't refuse her idol. She climbed over the front of the booth and walked away with her head hung. I noticed that people were watching her, and then their eyes went to me and Chad. A man came over to us and said, "You guys are perfect together."

I felt my cheeks get warm. I couldn't look up at Chad, for fear of him seeing me blush. He didn't say anything, and he didn't try to look at me. He took my hand and led me back to the table. Maybe pretending to be with him while my mom was there wasn't going to be as bad as I thought. I sat down where I was before, and Chad sat next to me instead of across from me.

"I'm afraid that she's gonna come back and crush me. Maybe if I have you with me, she won't come over here." he said.

"I doubt it. She was going to hurt me if it weren't for you. Thanks." I said.

"Excuse me?" A woman with short brown curls came strolling up to us wearing a "love" t-shirt and some black pants. She was pretty. I couldn't tell what color her eyes were because she had her hand over her eyes, blocking the sun.

"Yes?" I asked.

"The tour is about to begin. Do you know where your group is?" she asked.

"What group? What tour, for that matter?" I asked.

"No one explained to you? Well, there's a tour that comes with these tickets. You can look at your ticket and find the number at the very bottom. It should tell you what group you're in." she said.

I took my ticket out from my back pocket and looked at it. I was in group 4. Logically, if I was in group 4 and this was a couple tour, then Chad should be in the same group as me, but we didn't think of that. I looked at him, thinking he was looking at his ticket, but he was looking at me.

"What?" I asked.

"I thought you had my ticket." he replied. I looked around in my pockets and I didn't have it, so I asked him if he had it. "I don't think so, but I'll check." He did as he said, and came up empty. I did a search in my pockets again, but still found nothing. Maybe they were in my back pocket, I just couldn't see them or feel them.

"Would you look in my back pockets?" I asked Chad. At first, he looked as though he was going to fall over, and then he nodded. He checked and there they were! My bad luck was not only giving me bad luck with big things, but also little things. This was one of the things that I didn't like. If there were anymore of my little things ruined because of the bad luck, I was going to lose it!

"Group 4. Who is that with?" Chad asked.

"That would be over there with Macy. She's next to the soda booth." the woman said.

We walked over there, and I was hoping that nothing too romantic was going to happen. I noticed that Chad was looking at Macy. Macy had almost-white blonde hair, and sparkling blue eyes. She had thick, full eyelashes, and her makeup looked like it was put on by a true stylist. Even when I had my makeup put on by a stylist, I never looked that good.

She was tall, and tan. You could tell she was probably one of those tennis-playing girls. I didn't know why, but I had the urge to hit her with her own tennis racket. I tried to tell myself that I didn't want to do that, but on the inside I really did. I knew that she didn't deserve to be thought of like that, but I'd already thought it before it could be helped.

"Okay," she said in a squeaky voice. "We're going to go to the pond just a mile away from here, and then we're going to explore the woods for a little while. After that, it's time to come back here and go through the tunnel of love! Let's get to it. Follow me."

"I hope the pond is pretty. Do you think that there will be animals in the woods?" I asked Chad.

"Sonny, it's the woods. Of course there are going to be animals. Now, excuse me for just a second." he said, and walked over to Macy. My mouth dropped open. He was ditching me, his date, for that…bimbo! How could he do that to me?

_Whatever. _I thought. I shook it off. Macy had two guys with her carrying a big radio so we could listen to music while we were walking. It looked heavy, but they carried it like it weighed nothing. I wondered if maybe the radio was for some another purpose than just listening to music on the way there.

While Chad was still with Macy, "Fireflies" came on. It was the same remix that played when Chad and I danced in the parking lot earlier. This song was really popular. I found myself doing little dances while we were walking, and soon I forgot about Chad altogether.

The song ended and I looked at my surroundings again. There were couples all around me holding hands, or laughing. Some were goofing around and a few were holding on to each others' waists. It made me want Chad back here more than ever. Thinking of Chad made me look up to the front to see Macy slap Chad's arm playfully.

Suddenly, I didn't want to be here. All these couples just weren't doing it for me. I didn't want to turn back, though, because we were taking twists and turns, and if I turned back I wouldn't know where I was. I kept going with the rest of them until we got to the pond. I guess when she said we were stopping by the pond, she meant we were glancing at it.

She went right by the pond and announced that we would actually stop at it on the way back. We kept going until we reached a path in the woods. I didn't know where it was taking us, but I was going to be happy when we got there. These black boots were not comfortable for walking, and my feet were starting to hurt.

I actually got a break in my luck when we got there and there was a perfect stump for sitting. Unfortunately, my luck turned sour again and another couple got to it before me. There really weren't any other spots for sitting, so I decided to go just a little bit further to find something to sit on. I kept following the little trail we were on.

Soon, the path got wider and the place was full of little pine trees with flowers sprouting up around all of them. It was wonderful. The best part about it was the fact that it was all natural. No one made this on purpose, it was just there. I wondered what else could be out here, so I kept going. I didn't make it far before I got snatched up off the ground.

My first thought was a trap. Maybe I'd tripped a line and something was pulling me up. That's what I thought until I stopped going up. I didn't go far at all.

"Did you think you could get away from me that easily?" Chad said.

"You sure did seem to be having a fun time with Macy." I replied.

"You didn't seriously think I liked that girl, did you? She's…cute, but she's not what I'm looking for." he explained.

"Well, what do you want to do?" I asked.

"Let's keep walking. I don't feel like being around the rest of them anyways."

We kept walking and took my hand. I followed behind him at first, but soon found myself dancing in front of him. It was so pretty out here it made me feel like I didn't need anything else. It was okay for a little while longer, but it was actually getting pretty boring. We went back, but no one was there. We followed the trail, and came to the pond to find them all there.

We were apparently gone longer than we thought because they were getting ready to go back to the "museum". We followed, not saying a word. We were holding hands, and it wasn't weird like normal silence was. I could've stayed all day with Chad like that. I guess because we were so different, we felt okay not talking.

When we got to the tunnel of love, everyone but us was excited. I spotted my mom just before she spotted us and started grabbing his arm and hanging on him. "You are too cute!" I said, loud enough for her to hear.

"What are you-"

"My mom is here, silly." I said.

"Oh. Well, in that case…" Chad took my hand and we made ourselves look like a couple as best we could. That's when Macy addressed us.

"You two," she pointed at me and Chad. "You are going in the tunnel first. You two are so cute!"

"Oh boy. This is going to be fun." I said.

I couldn't be sure, but I thought I saw Chad smile just a little bit.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chad**

Okay, so maybe I wasn't _exactly _worried about the tunnel of love. I was…oh, I don't know…_just screaming on the inside_!

Yes, if there was a person I had to go in this tunnel of love thing with it was going to be Sonny, but I certainly wouldn't be going with her if we weren't in this situation right now. How had I gotten mixed into all of this? Oh yeah, that's right; I agreed to help Sonny because she'd almost gotten killed, and I felt bad about it.

I almost thought that I wished I'd never agreed to help her, but I quickly shook that thought. If I hadn't agreed, then Sonny would be dead now, and I would…well, I would feel horrible. Especially because I would be on the tour and probably wouldn't hear about it for a while.

Even thought Macy had said we were going to be first, there were still three couples in line from the last group ahead of us. So, I knew I had to try and bargain with Macy while we were in line so it would look like I didn't want to go on this ride with Sonny.

"Look, are you sure we should go first? Or even at all? I mean, we aren't really as excited about this as the rest of these people are. Why deny them their dreams?" I asked. I know that the end came out a little dramatic, but I was so used to acting like that that I couldn't help it.

Macy cocked her head to one side like a dog listening to the other side of a door. "I don't think they're that eager. Besides, everyone here saw just how much you too love each other. There was the fight earlier where she defended you, and then you defended her. After that, you two disappeared into the woods and weren't seen until we were back at the pond. Plus, we all saw the tabloids. Dancing in the rain, staring into each others' eyes…? All signs of love if you ask me."

Okay, so I meant to get out of this, not get a lecture that made me see all the things Sonny and I had done that only couples usually do. It was weird picturing us from another person's view. If I were…oh, what's her name? Um…Blondie…Tawni! That was it! If I were Tawni, then I would be freaking out at Sonny, asking her what was wrong with her for getting into a mud fight with Chad Dylan Cooper. But, I kind of liked that idea. Everyone looking at us…and they would probably be jealous.

"No, you see…we're here as-" Sonny suddenly stopped. Her eyes shifted over to the side where her mother stood. "The best couple in the world!"

I nudged her. She just got us in deeper. I'd been in too many situations like this to count. Okay, well not like _this_, but in situations where I had to lie, and to cover that lie I had to lie again. It would only catch up to us later, and when we finally admitted that we aren't together, there are going to be a lot of angry people. Mostly, our cast-mates would be mad because we lied to them.

"See? Your girlfriend agrees with me. Now, go on! There's only one couple in front of you now. It wont take long at all for ya'll to go." Macy said with a smile.

I looked back at the spot where the little swan boats were drifting along in the water. Of course, I could see the little belt the swan stayed on in order to keep going. It was all an illusion, and if I could remember that then I would be okay. As I thought about that, the couple in front of us got into there swan. It would be a good three minutes before we went in.

"Okay, so we just need to keep calm. How long are these rides again?" Sonny asked.

"Oh, sweetie, that's why the tickets cost so much. The ride is thirty minutes worth of love! How amazing is that?" Macy asked.

I swear I saw Sonny's face turn green for a second. She was just as scared as I was. The question in my mind was why is she as nervous as me? And why are we nervous in the first place? There was absolutely no reason to be nervous. I just…I didn't want to be in a place where I didn't know where the emergency exits were when I had such bad luck.

"Wait." I said when I thought that. Sonny looked at me with a puzzled expression. I dropped my voice to a whisper. "Sonny, with our bad luck, are we sure we want to go in some place with no exits except the two on the ends? What if something goes wrong and we can't get out?"

She thought for a second, and then her eyebrow went up. "You just said that you had bad luck, too. I'm the one trying to find my path, remember? Why would you have bad luck?" she asked.

"Sonny, if you haven't noticed by now, I've been having bad luck, too. Also, they said I was your partner, right? That probably has something to do with it. I'm probably your partner because we both have to find our paths. Two birds, one stone." I smiled.

I eyed the little tunnel again and believed that I could do this. It wouldn't be that hard at all. Sonny was a really cool girl that I was friends with. We would probably just have a water fight like we did with the mud. It would be fun; we'd find some way to make it that way.

At least, that's what I thought until I actually saw the swan that would be ours. I think Sonny and I gulped at the same time. We gave each other one quick glance, and started moving toward it. I stepped in first, but I noticed my legs were shaking. I tried hard to make that stop, and then I helped Sonny in. It was weird having everyone stare at us because we were famous while we were doing this.

The ride started going again, and I felt a little better. It wasn't bad at all now. All I had to do was keep conversation going with Sonny.

"So, do you like these kinds of things?" I asked.

"What do you mean? I've never been in one." she replied.

"Oh. Well, we're stuck here for thirty minutes. You wanna check this place out, or do you wanna talk or something?" I asked.

She thought for a minute and said, "Let's talk and go through it. Isn't that what couples do when they go through here? Not that we're a couple or anything."

"Oh, right, yeah, I know." I stopped and cleared my throat. We'd come to our first stop. This tunnel had little stops, where it didn't stop. It was like the tunnel expanded into a bubble for a minute and made the really cool scenery. Unfortunately, it was also very romantic.

"Oh. My. Gosh." Sonny said. The first room we'd come to had a fog machine running that gave the place fog. It was decorated in green vines and fake trees. They had a recording of the jungle playing and it was really relaxing. "Chad, this is amazing!"

"Yeah." was all I said. I just couldn't get the hang of this. I would just stay stiff until this was over. Hopefully, this would make things easier. It was easier, for about five seconds, because Sonny decided she wanted to snuggle close to me. "Uh…Sonny?"

"You don't mind, do you? It's kind of a small boat, and when I sit over there the side goes into my hip." she replied.

I just shrugged. Maybe she would just fall asleep again, and we could just skip over this entire thing without awkwardness. No such luck(ha!).

"So, what do you think they're doing on the tour right now?" Sonny asked.

"Well, I'm pretty sure they're meeting tons of fans that are worshiping their feet when the bus pulls up, but immediately jump up when they see that we aren't there." I said.

Sonny laughed and then she stopped short. "Wait a second…we?"

"Yes, we. I'm the best from Mackenzie Falls and you're the best from So Random!, duh." I replied.

"Well, thank you, Chad. But I'm pretty sure that the rest of my cast has fans. I mean, girls love Nico and Grady because they're so funny, and Zora has tons of fan mail. But if you count Zora's fan mail as a ton, then you have to count Tawni's as…a million tons!" she laughed at herself.

"I still stick by my first statement, though. I'm pretty sure people miss us, though. I know I miss some of my friends. I really wanted to go on that trip." I said. I wasn't thinking when I said that, and I regretted it afterward.

Sonny pulled away for just a second to look at me. She studied my face, and then she turned the other way. We came to another room at that moment, but I wasn't paying any attention to it. I was paying attention to Sonny, who was now shaking.

"Sonny, are you okay?" I asked.

"I…it's just that…" she stopped. I could tell she was crying now by the way she was talking. She turned around, looking at me with tears running down her face, and said, "I didn't mean to take you away from that tour. I knew you wanted to go, and I've felt bad about it ever since. Plus, all this trouble that I've gotten you into afterwards…I'm just horrible!"

I couldn't move. I was in shock. I hated to see her like this, but Sonny was always so perky and cute that I didn't know she could be like this. Also, I didn't know that she'd been blaming herself for everything that had happened. Before I could think about what I was doing, I pulled her into my chest.

"Sonny, be quiet. Sonny, it's okay, I promise. There's nothing you could have done about any of this and I don't blame you for it. I'm glad to be here by your side. Believe me, if I didn't want to help you, I wouldn't be here right now." I said.

"Oh, well that makes me feel so much better!" she exclaimed, crying harder now.

"I didn't mean it like that! Sonny, I'm here! Look at me." I put two fingers under her chin and brought her face to look at mine. We were just an inch apart. "I'm right here. Isn't that all that matters? If I wasn't here, would it matter if I had been here? No, it wouldn't. It goes both ways."

"But…I know that if it weren't for me, then you would be on the tour where you belong." This girl was not going to listen to me, and it was starting to get on my nerves. I thought hard about what I was going to say next. It took me a minute, and Sonny put her head on my shoulder again, thinking that I wasn't going to say anything, I'm sure.

Then, in my softest voice, I said, "If you would've called me and told me that this was going on and that you needed me, I would've made them bring me back that instant."

Her shaking stopped for a minute. She sat up off of my shoulder again and looked at me. Her makeup wasn't ruined, but it wasn't perfect anymore, either. What I loved about Sonny was that when she cried, she could mask it. You wouldn't be able to tell a minute after she was done crying. I noticed that she was still just a beautiful when she was crying. Then, she threw herself into my arms, crying harder than ever.

"Sonny! What did I say? I…I'm sorry…I didn't mean to upset you." I said. Wow, this girl was confusing. I might as well not say anything at all to her when she cries.

"No, no. It's…just…that…no one has…ever said…something as…n-nice as…that t-to…me be-before." she replied. I was smiling on the inside. She was crying because she was happy. So happy that she couldn't keep it inside. She had to cry so that it wouldn't overwhelm her. I crushed her to me and kissed her hair until I felt high. She didn't stop me, which made me even more happy.

We sat like that for a long time. Sonny weeping while I held her and kissed the top of her head. She wasn't trembling anymore, and she was starting to calm down. I loved that about her. She looked at things rationally, until something was just too much for her to handle. After that, she needed someone to fall back on. Someone who was usually her mom, but was now a guy who had said something sweet to her.

Sonny had gone limp in my arms. She was worn out from crying, but I knew that she was happy to get all of those feelings out of her. She would be less stressed for a while. My aunt was a psychologist, and she taught me things like that. I'd started noticing things about people for a long time, that I didn't even know I was noticing. It helped me make judgments about people.

Since Sonny wasn't moving or anything I thought she was asleep. She looked and felt like she was asleep. So, it surprised me when she said, "Wow, Chad. This place is so pretty." I'd jumped when she said it, and she turned to me and added, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's fine. I just thought that you were asleep. To answer your question, yeah it is. You know, when I was six my cousin Greg told me about one of his relationships. I was little and didn't really understand it, but I remember it. He said that he had this extremely pretty girlfriend. They were always together, but they were never alone together. Mostly because his parents didn't want him alone with a girl, but he wanted to take her on a private date.

"So, he reads about the carnival coming into town, and decides he wants to take her there. Not exactly a private date, but this way he could have be _with _her by himself, and not go against his parents. It was good enough, until all of his friends ran into him and decided to tag along. His girlfriend didn't mind, she actually seemed kind of happy, but he did mind.

"He saw the tunnel of love and found his escape. He would take her in there and have his alone time with her. Plus, this would be a great way for her to see just how much he loved her. He'd never actually told her that he loved her before, so it was a big deal to him.

"He took her in the tunnel and everything was going well. They were holding hands and looking at the scenery, but he'd noticed that she wasn't saying anything. She'd occasionally say something about how beautiful it was, but nothing else. He thought that maybe if he told her right now that he loved her, then she would be so excited she wouldn't stop talking.

"He turned to her and said, 'Babe, there's something I have to tell you.' She let out a sigh and looked at him. She said, 'Yeah, I have something to tell you, too.' 'Me, first.' he said. She nodded, and he went to tell her, but they both spoke at the same time. He said, 'I love you!' when she said, 'I like your friend!'"

"Greg was crushed. He said that he had never been so sad in his life. They both came out of the tunnel not talking to the other. All his friends, except for his best friend, were shocked. They'd apparently been the perfect couple. Greg went off to get a coke, and saw a girl crying her eyes out next to the tunnel.

"'You okay?' he asked. 'No. My boyfriend just dumped me. I don't want to stay here anymore, but my parents aren't going to be home for a little while to pick me up.' she replied. So, he offered to go on the tunnel with her, and by the time they came out, they couldn't keep their lips away from each other.

"That girl is my cousin's wife now. I just thought that it was amazing how someone could go into one of these things with someone else they barely knew, and wind up falling in love." I ended.

Sonny was silent. We'd entered a new room. This one had fog, just like the first one, but it was lit up by Christmas lights hanging everywhere. It looked like there were stars overhead, and they'd put some kind of tiling on the floor in there to make it look like it was the ocean. Sonny was entranced, but said, "That's wonderful. Just like this."

Out of nowhere, the lights started flickering. I knew this was a bad idea.

_Please don't let the lights go out. Please don't let the lights go out. PLEASE DON'T LET THE LIGHTS GO OUT! _I thought.

If the lights went out, that meant the ride would shut down and Sonny and I would be stuck here in the tunnel of love with no light. Yeah, that's not-so-romantic. I guess that I shouldn't of thought of that because the lights went out. Sonny clung to me, her breath quickening. I knew she was afraid of being alone, and sometimes when you're in the dark you feel like you're alone.

"Sonny, it's okay. I'm here with you. It's me, Chad."

Where was that coming from? You think I'm kidding; _I didn't say that_! At least, I didn't think I did. Was I speaking my thoughts out loud?

"Yeah, I know that you are, and thank you. You know, for comforting me." she replied. "Just, if we could keep talking, that would make it better."

"So…" I had no idea what to say when put on the spot. Why couldn't I have waited to tell that story? "How 'bout them Lakers?"

Sonny started laughing. "Chad, you suck at small talk." With that, the lights came back on. It felt like her laughter had brought the light back to my world. I laughed at myself.

_My Sonshine… _I thought.

The swan started to move again, but there was no more music. I could hear the rain falling on the roof, and sometimes the thunder would crash. There was another storm out there? It felt like the sun hadn't been out in weeks, even though I knew it hadn't been that long since it was.

I could hear people talking outside of the tunnel. I could tell that we were close to the exit, because the sound of rain was getting louder, as were the voices. Sonny was excited to get out of here, because she was scared the lights were going to go out again. She'd said it, but I wasn't fully listening. I was wondering how many people were out there because the voices were getting really loud.

I felt the first raindrop before I realized we were exiting. The exit wasn't the same as the exit, and there were so many people at the exit it wasn't funny. I think that most of them were paparazzi because they had cameras.

"Sonny! Sonny, can you tell us how you fell for the bad guy? Was it when he saved you from the killer?"

"Chad! Chad, we understand that you almost didn't get there in time to help Sonny. Is that true?"

"You know what you should do? You should kiss!" I knew who that came from. That was from that Macy girl. She was talking to me before Sonny and I went on our own walk and she told me that we should kiss in front of the cameras to let them know that it was official.

That was when everyone else joined in. "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!"

There were people on every side of the boat. We wouldn't be able to get out until we gave them what they wanted. Sonny turned toward me. "Chad, what are we going to do?"

"I don't know. Maybe we can fight them off." I said.

"But my mom is out there!" She pointed to her mom.

"Okay, then. I guess…we have to kiss."

Sonny then took my face in her hands, and instead of it being rough like I thought it would be, she gently kissed me on the lips. Suddenly, my veins were on fire. My entire body was floating, and I felt high again. There was an electric current going from my lips, to my shoulders, down through my arms, and made its way down to my feet.

The kiss being sweet, was now rugged as I ran my fingers through her hair and demanded that her lips stay on mine. She didn't move away, and she wasn't resisting in any way at all. In fact, she was pulling me closer to her. We both were liking this kiss. It was over too soon for me, but I was the one who broke it. I knew the paparazzi had gotten more than enough of what they wanted.

I looked at Sonny and saw that her eyes were the widest I'd ever seen them. I bet mine looked the same way. I knew what we were both thinking.

We can't do that ever again.


	17. Chapter 17

**Sonny**

"You two are not allowed to sleep in the same room anymore. Sonny, you will sleep in your room, or in mine, and Chad will sleep in the living room. You two can stay up until 11 and then I want Sonny in her room. Do you understand?" my mom said.

"Yes, ma'am." Chad and I both mumbled.

We weren't in very good moods. I liked the kiss… Oh, who am I kidding!? I loved that kiss! It was like no other kiss I'd ever had. There were…sparks. I mean, I heard of that kind of thing happening in the movies, and of course it happened on Chad's show, but never in real life. Did this mean that Chad and I were soul mates, though? Absolutely not. We just had chemistry. Really, really good chemistry.

We hadn't spoken a word to each other, and it was starting to get weird. I wanted to say something, but I couldn't find the words. What are you supposed to tell someone that you barely like after you kiss them? So, the two of us just sat and watched TV. I was definitely going to be in bed before 11. It was only 6 now, and we were about to have dinner.

"So, Mrs. Munroe, what did you do while we were at the museum?" Chad asked.

My mom looked over at Chad with a sincere smile that meant she was glad he asked. This always happened when my mom was really proud about something she'd done. "Well, since you asked, I made a scrapbook page today. It's in…oh, shoot. I left it in the car. Let me go get it really quick."

When my mom went out the door, I looked back at the TV. I'd been looking at Chad, wondering what to say to him. I could see him in the corner of my eye, and I could've sworn that he looked at me, but when I looked over he was looking at the TV.

"What?" he said when he caught my movement.

"Nothing. I just…um…nothing." Ugh! So close to saying something, yet so far!

"Sonny, about that kiss…"

"You were thinking about that, too? I'd been thinking of something to say, but I couldn't make it work." I told him.

"Actually, I was going to say let's not ever bring that up again, but that works, too." he said with a smile.

"Oh." Blush alert. Why did he do this to me?

"But, I think that you're right. I was thinking about it, and I really don't know what to do. You know that the papers in the morning are going to be plastered with our lips, right?" he asked.

"I got that when I realized the stars I was seeing were actually the flashing of the cameras." I replied.

"Stars?"

Uh oh. Caught in the act of liking a kiss. Crap. "Well, I kind of got light-headed when we kissed. I think it's because the kiss was so long. You know what, why was that kiss so long anyways?" Change the subject, good job, Sonny. At least, I thought it was a good idea until I saw Chad smiling. He could see right through my act.

"Well, in any case, prepare to get a lot of calls from your friends. I forgot my phone at my house, but I probably have a lot of missed calls and text messages. What about you?" he asked.

Good thing he brought that up; I'd forgotten that I'd turned my phone off. It had a low battery at the park, so I turned it off to keep it from yelling at me. It does this weird beeping thing when it gets a low battery. I hate that part of it. I took the phone out of my pocket and looked at it. The cow print on it made me remember Lucy. What would she say when she saw the magazines? For that matter, what about all those snooty girls in my old school? They were in love with Chad.

It turned on with a little jingle, and soon my wallpaper, our cast of So Random!, looked at me. I gave it a second for everything to catch up. It would start with one ring tone and go to another every couple of seconds with every text and missed call that popped up. How could people know about this already? I thought back to the tunnel. Were there video cameras there? Of course there were! I'd totally forgotten that Santiago Heraldo was there.

I waited until everything stopped, and looked at my missed calls first. I had sixteen missed calls from people on the tour and seven from Lucy. There were also several missed calls from my family in Wisconsin and Kansas. Next it was time for the text messages. They mostly said something like this:

_Sonny! Why won't you answer your phone!?_

_I saw you and Chad. I told you that you two would wind up together!_

_You're so cute! Call me soon!_

_*Name goes here*_

Although most of them looked like that, there were a couple from the So Random! cast.

_Allison Sonny Munroe!_

_You are in soooo much trouble!_

_Wait till we get back!_

_*Tawni/Nico/Grady/Zora*_

The ones that I wasn't expecting were the ones from the Mackenzie Falls cast. They scared me, to say the least.

_Did you think you could do something like that and just get away with it?_

_Well, I don't think so._

_*You wish you knew*_

Okay, so I didn't have this person's number, but I knew they were from the Mackenzie Falls cast. How I knew, you ask? Chad's face when he saw the number and message gave it away. I hit the end button on my phone and turned back to Chad. "Care to tell me who that was?"

"Why do you think I know?" he replied.

"Really, Chad? Really?" I asked.

He smiled, but it disappeared just as fast as it appeared. "Her name is Stephanie. She's planning on learning how to do stage makeup, and she's on the show helping Sydney. Sydney is her cousin, so she pulled some strings for her to be there. Anyways, she's a year older than me and we dated a few times, but I dumped her and she hasn't left me alone since. Or any of my other girlfriend's, for that matter."

It was going to be great when they came back from the tour. I wondered how long it was going to be until they were back. I missed everyone and I missed doing sketches, too. My mom came in at that moment with nothing in her hands.

"I thought you were going to get your scrapbook. Where's it at?" I asked.

"Well, see, that's the thing. I thought I left it in the car, but it's not in there. After dinner, I'm going to look in my room. Are you guys ready for dinner yet?" she asked.

My stomach answered for me. Why was it that every time someone mentioned food, my stomach growled? I guess it was just the fact that I was so busy trying to figure out how we were going to get rid of this bad luck business.

"Yep." I replied and slipped into my chair at the table.

***

**Chad**

It was midnight, and sleep still wasn't honoring me with it's presence. I kept going over everything that happened today in my head. There was something I was forgetting, but I couldn't put my finger on it. You know how you know you forgot something, but you don't know what it is? I guess that is what forgetting is, but it's different.

Well, as soon as I knew I forgot something, that something appeared. I'd gotten up to go to the kitchen and grab a glass of milk. It always made me feel better and able to sleep. It happened just like it did before; I opened the fridge and put the milk up from just pouring myself a glass, and when I shut the door, he was standing right there.

"I told you I would be back tonight." he said.

"Whoa. Okay, you really need to stop doing that. Can't you at least appear somewhere…where you won't scare me?" I asked.

"What do you want me to do? Appear in the bathroom right before you go in? Or teleport into the hallway your in, right next to you? Either way, you would still get scared and you know it." he replied.

"What is your name again, anyways?"

"Really? It's not that hard a name to forget. Ben. Now, have you decided yet?" His gaze was starting to burn holes into my face.

"Yes." I replied.

"Yes, you've decided, or yes, you want me to tell you?"

"Yes, to both. I want you to tell me, and I understand the price, but I'm willing to pay it. I just really want to get out of this mess." I told him.

"Okay, first I have to start out by telling you that you aren't going to like the answer, and you aren't going to believe me. You will probably encounter another couple tomorrow and when you ask them they will tell you that it's true, and you'll feel stupid. But who knows, now that I've told you?" he explained.

"Why don't you just tell me, and then we can worry about me believing you?" I asked.

"Okay. Are you ready?" I nodded. "Are you sure?" I sighed and he said, "Okay, okay. The whole reason for this little adventure is to get you to go on the right path, right? Well, have you noticed that ever since Sonny started working at Condor Studios you've been different? You've been fighting your feeling before because it's something alien and different?"

"What are you talking about? Will you just get to the point?" I asked.

"You ever wonder why it is that "Fate" has brought you on this adventure with her? That ever since this entire thing started you and her have more in common than you thought, and you can actually stand her? Why is your punishment when she doesn't do something right for you to like her more?"

"Because this "Fate" is insane! I've been wondering these questions myself." I replied.

"Sonny seems to like you a lot, too, doesn't she?" he asked.

"Well, yeah. I mean, I'm Chad Dylan Cooper." I said with a smile.

"She couldn't stand you before and you were still Chad Dylan Cooper. You've been showing your true side and she likes it, and it's making you think of being that side all the time. You like it when Sonny pays attention to you now. Do you wonder why that is?" he said.

"Is this twenty questions? Is this some stupid riddle that I'm supposed to figure out, because that wasn't the deal." I replied.

"No, of course not. I'm just trying to give you a chance to figure it out before I tell you. I mean, I am fair. I'll just tell you that you really want to figure this out." Stating the obvious, I see.

"Well, duh! Of course I want to figure this out because I want this luck thing gone!" I said.

He sighed, clearly disappointed. "Here's the thing. Sometimes people are meant to be together, and "Fate" gives them plenty of chances to get together, but they never take it, or they fight it. This makes "Fate" force them into a little game. They're lucky if they figure it out, but they're even more lucky if I find them. You two weren't hard to find. I just had to read stories in magazines about you two and I knew it."

"Are you saying that Sonny and I are supposed to be together? Really? Are you serious?" I asked.

"Tell me, what did you think about that kiss you two shared?"

The kiss? Why was he asking me about that kiss? I mean, yeah, it was good. Great, even. But kisses can be good, and not mean anything. I should know, I've had plenty. So, why was my gut telling me that this guy was right?

"Ah, but look, it's all over your face. That kiss meant something. It was like nothing you've ever experienced before. Get it now?" Ben asked. He was smiling, clearly loving the shock on my face. Because really…

I knew he was right. Everything pointed to it. Our luck always pushed us into something that brought us closer together, and even when we didn't want to be together, we were. When we did want to be together, it would end in…well, severe crushing. The mud fight, the sliding down the hall, the dancing, the games, the movies…all of it. Maybe we did belong together.

"So, if I were to tell Sonny how I feel, that I like her…this would all end?" I asked.

"Like? No, no, no. That wouldn't do it." he replied.

"You can't seriously be telling me that I have to tell her that I love her. I don't." I said. I didn't know if that was exactly true though. I was so confused about everything. I didn't know what love felt like; I'd never experienced it. Unless, being nervous and laughing at yourself and trying to be different to please someone else was being in love. Wait, that did sound familiar.

"Again, there it is on your face." Ben looked down, and then straight into my eyes. "I've told you how to fix this, and I hate to do this to you, Chad. You're someone I can relate to…" He trailed off. He looked off to the side and squinted his eyes. There was a hint of sadness in them. "But I have a payment that I need."

"Oh, sure. It's at my house. Can I give it to you tomorrow?" I asked.

"No problem. I already have it. You ever wonder how I teleport? It works with getting things that belong to me, too. I just want to tell you something before I go." He started walking toward me, flipping his bangs out of his eyes. "The secret to your…future problem, is to find _her_. Think about it hard enough. You'll figure it out. I really hope you do."

"What are you talking about?" I was so confused. My future problem? Who is _her_? Sonny?

"I'm coming back tomorrow to answer all of your questions. It'll be at your house. See you later, Chad."

With that, everything went black, and I was soon dreaming.

***

**Sonny**

I woke up because it was suddenly very chilly in my room. My first thought was that I got too hot in my covers and then they came off making it cold. My second thought was that my covers had fallen on the floor and I was going to have to walk on the cold ground to get them because they weren't on the bed anymore.

I opened my eyes and looked at the ground. There was nothing there. No covers anywhere. I looked under my bed, and they weren't there either. I thought that maybe Chad had come in here and taken my covers on purpose, so I went to the closet to get another one. When I looked at it, my covers came flying at my head.

I jumped off the bed and went under it, thinking there was a serial killer in my closet. Whoever it was, they were making a "tisk tisk tisk" sound, like they were gloating about something.

_Please don't be another one of those guides or whatever. I really don't need their help in the middle of the night. _I thought.

I looked, thinking it was going to be another fairy or something, but what I saw surprised me. There was a _really hot guy _in my room. He looked like he belonged on a slick black motorcycle. He was wearing a black t-shirt, black jeans, black boots, and a black leather jacket. The only color on him was his crystal blue eyes. This was the kind of fairy I liked talking to. Heck, I would shine his shoes if it meant getting to see him. Total eye candy.

"Come out." he said.

I found myself not even thinking about the fact that I didn't know this guy. I just crawled out from under the bed like it was nothing. He looked pleased. I wasn't worried about anything, when I should have at least been worried about the fact that I was in my new watermelon jammies in front of this guy.

"So…how are you, Sonny?" he asked.

"You…know me?" I replied.

"Yes, I know you. My name is Ben. You will learn all you need to know about me in our time together." he told me.

"In our time together? I don't understand." I said.

Then, his glare became cold. He looked straight into my eyes and I felt frozen. It wasn't the good kind of nervous frozen or happy frozen that I got when I was with…well, what was his name? Was it a he? Suddenly, I couldn't remember anything. What was I doing? Where was I?

"I…" I looked from side to side.

"Come with me, Princess. You know what to do." Ben said to me.

Did I know what to do? Oh, yes, I did. I knew exactly what to do. Nothing else mattered except Ben. Nothing else existed. No, wait. There was something I had to do. What was it?

"But…I have to…" I trailed off. What did I have to do? Ben's glare got even colder and I froze yet again. "Do…whatever you tell me to." I said with a smile.

"Good girl." he replied. Ah, those eyes were so pretty. "Come here. Let's get out of this place." He held his arms out to me. I jumped up and he grabbed me. "What do you want to do?"

"Whatever you want to." I replied.

"Listen to me, Sonny. I mean it. Think. What do you want to do?" he asked again.

I thought for a minute. What I wanted to do right then? I wanted to kiss him. But something told me that I shouldn't. That I would get in trouble. That I would ruin something greater than this. Ben shook his head, and that thought disappeared. Without a single thought, I grabbed Ben's chin and aimed his face at me. That's when I kissed those beautiful lips.

The world spun. We weren't in my room anymore. We were gone to our own little universe. Okay, so it wasn't our own universe, but it was definitely somewhere special. This kiss had been the key to everything I'd ever wanted. I forgot about everything. I didn't even know who I was. Well, that's a lie. I knew who I was, but I didn't at the same time.

Ben kissed me harder and I didn't think anymore. The entire world was Ben. He was amazing. He pulled back and looked at me. "Why did you stop?" I asked.

"You have to do me a favor." he said. His eyes were pleading. I would do anything for him. Anything.

"Yes. Whatever it is, yes." I replied, wanting him to be happy.

He smiled and it animated his face. He radiated awesomeness. "I need you to go in that house. That is where we are going to live, okay? There's everything that you'll need. I'll be back, but I have something I need to do. Don't worry, sweet. There will be plenty more time for kissing later."

"But…okay. I…" I stopped. I was going to say I loved him, but did I? I could've sworn I loved someone else. In my heart of hearts, this didn't feel right.

"I…am wondering why you came now." I improvised.

"Oh, darling. You are so precious. You are the most important thing ever. That's why." he answered.

"But if I was the most important, then wouldn't you have come to get me sooner?" I asked.

"I was actually supposed to come get you later, sweet, but someone else was stealing you from me. You didn't even remember me anymore." he said.

"Remember you? But I just met you." I replied.

That beautiful face became hard and he looked me in the eyes again. "You will remember nothing of your old life. Leave it behind. You love me now."

Swish! I guess I should say something like bibbity-boppity-boo! I heard this…water. That's the best way to explain it. I heard water rushing up to meet land, and then everything before this moment was black. That's when the kissing began all over again, and Ben explained to me where I was going to stay and what we were going to do. He would work during the day and come back home to worship me. Suited me fine, so I was happy.

So happy that I forgot about Chad completely.

***

**Chad**

I woke up with a throbbing head. I guess last night I'd hit the ground hard when I passed out. I stood up and the world spun. When it became normal again, I started walking. There was the still made-up bed in the living room. I remembered Sonny, and went to her bedroom. I knocked on the door, but there was no answer.

I slowly opened the door, and then stood there, wondering what happened. There were no decorations in this room. No pictures, no wallpaper, or paint. There was no computer, and no bed. It was all exercise equipment. I guess I must've gone in the wrong room. That bump on the head really messed me up.

I went to the bathroom and listened for running water. There wasn't any, so I opened the door a little, but there was no one in there, either. Where was Sonny? It wasn't that hard to find her in this apartment. Then I remembered that her mom had offered for her to stay in her room.

I went to Connie's door and knocked on it. There wasn't an answer at first, but I could hear the floorboards creaking. A second later, the door flew open and Connie was standing there with a baseball bat. Oh, and did I mention she was screaming?

"Connie, what is wrong?" I asked.

She stopped, looked at me, and took a deep breath. "You're Chad Dylan Cooper. What are you doing in my apartment?"

"Excuse me? I've been staying here with you and Sonny for the past couple of days. Did you take any of that loopy medicine?" I said.

"Who is Sonny?" she asked.

That was when I knew we had a problem.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chad**

Once at home, I tried to think about what was happening, but my mind wouldn't wrap around it. I remembered that last night Sonny had gone to bed early, still feeling nervous about our kiss. I didn't hear anything coming from her room that night, but then again, I passed out.

Which bring me to Ben. As soon as he left, I passed out, so I knew that he had something to do with this. I was still trying to put things together when I heard a splash from the pool. I got up from the couch where I was sitting and went outside to the pool. Something black was still splashing around in it. It was dark when I'd come out, the sun behind the clouds, but the sun came out about then and made it hard for me to see what was in the pool.

A girl about my age came running up to me. She had honey-blonde hair and green eyes. They were a light green on the inside and had a dark green ring on the outside. She was probably about 5'6". She was wearing a blue shirt with a rose on it. It looked like it was designed by Ed Hardy. She also had blue jeans on, designed with holes in them, and stained a light blue to match her shirt.

"Excuse me." Her voice was light, but not too light. It was perfect for someone her age. "My name is Amy. I'm really sorry, but my dog jumped into your pool."

"Is that what that is? I couldn't see because of the sun." I replied. She started laughing. "What?"

"Well, most of the time the sun is what enables us to see. Are you a vampire?" she asked.

"Oh, I get it." I laughed. "He can get all that energy out of his system and swim it out. It's fine. I wasn't planning on going swimming for a long time anyways."

"Why not? The sun finally came out." she said.

"Not for long. These days it's only been out in the morning. It's supposed to rain in two hours and I'm not planning on staying out here to find out if they're right." I replied.

"I don't see why. I love playing in the rain. It's fun. Why don't you stay out here?" She gave me a genuine smile, and that was when I realized that she hadn't freaked out over who I am. Sonny really did change me a lot.

"Don't you know who I am?" I asked.

"Well, duh. How could I not? Chad Dylan Cooper. America's "bad boy". I knew you lived in this neighborhood before I moved here. There was this girl in my old school who was in love with you and she knew everything about you. When I told my class that I was leaving and coming here, she freaked out and asked if she could help me move because she wanted to meet you." she explained.

"Oh. Well, do you want to come inside?" I asked. I kind of liked talking to someone. There was no one I could go to right now because Sonny was gone, my entire cast was gone, and Connie had gone crazy and didn't remember her daughter anymore.

"Sure. So…I thought that you would be on the tour with the rest of the Mackenzie Falls cast." she said.

"Yeah. I should be but something happened and I wasn't able to go." I answered.

"So, since they've been gone for like a week and a half, what have you been doing? A movie? A soundtrack?" she asked.

I opened the fridge and held up a soda. "You want one?" I asked. She nodded. I handed her one and said, "I've mostly been hanging out with Sonny, but she left and I don't know where she went."

"Sonny? Who's that?" she asked.

"Sonny Munroe? From So Random!? She's like the best one on that show." I replied.

"I'm sorry, but there's no one on the show with that name. I watch it every time it comes on. It's awesome, but there's no one on it named Sonny. Someone has been lying to you. Or are you talking about the blonde?" she asked.

"Blondie? No way. She's…too stuck up. Anyways, it's whatever. Why'd you move here?"

"Well, my parents just got a divorce. I know it sounds bad, but there's a story to it. It's kind of funny. My mom and dad got married because my mom got pregnant with me and then they got divorced when I was one. I went my entire life living half of the time with my mom and half of the time with my dad. Three months ago, I moved in with my dad full-time, and my mom got jealous. My dad was still in love with her, and she knew it.

"So, she decided that she was going to marry him again so that she could be with me and she would endure it. She soon found out that she couldn't handle it, and they got divorced again. My dad was crushed this time, spiraling into a depression, and the court said I had to go with my mom. I then found out that I could go back with my dad if he got himself together, or if I got a job, and helped him out.

"That's what I decided to do, but I couldn't find a job that I wanted. I was at a mall with my friends in L.A. one day, and I saw this little cart with cards and forms and stuff. It asked if I wanted to be a star and I was interested. So, I filled out a card and a week later there was an e-mail stating for me to come to a building down here. I did, and I wound up auditioning for a new movie. I got the part, and here I am.

"It opened a lot of doors, and now I'm just starting to film the movie, and I was a dancer back home and I've been offered a dancing spot on Taylor Swift's tour."

"Wow. Sounds like you've been pretty busy." I replied.

"Yeah, I have. Thank you for the soda, and for being so nice, but I have to get home. I have some more unpacking I have to do. I'll see you later?" She said it like a question.

"Yeah." I told her. She skipped out of the glass door and whistled. Her dog was now basking in the sun and trying to dry off, but automatically went to her when she whistled.

I decided that I would take a shower to help me relax and think about the mess that I was in. I grabbed a towel, and didn't worry about the clothes. I had some pajamas under the sink. They were my favorite red plaid ones. I made sure that I put them in there the last time I was here. I was glad when Sonny hadn't taken them last time.

Sonny. I missed her like crazy. And I seemed to be the only one who cared about her missing. Why was no one else wondering about her, or even knew she existed? What was going on in this world, that was no turned upside down to me?

I decided to think about everything that when on. Last night I was in the kitchen and Ben appeared. He told me that in order to get rid of the bad luck, I had to get with Sonny. In order to get that information, I had to give him my most prized possession. He'd told me that he'd already gotten it, and that's when Sonny disappeared.

My brain was yelling at me not to go there. That I didn't want to. I started to relax in the shower, just thinking about all sorts of things. It was refreshing. I thought about Amy. She was pretty and nice. I'd never really interacted with any of my neighbors before, and it was good to get a change. I wondered if maybe she could help me with my dilemma. That would mean telling her everything, and hoping that she believed me.

After my shower, I decided that that's what I would do, and if she didn't believe me, then so be it. I would try, and that's what would matter. But for now I needed sleep. The kitchen floor wasn't very comfortable, and I wanted to sleep in my bed. It would be nice and warm…and it would smell like the last person who was in it. Sonny.

***

**Sonny**

The only thing that I could think of was when Ben got home. I was so bored when he wasn't around. I had already taken a shower, a long one at that, and changed into some cute pink and purple Pjs. I wanted to dress up a little for him, but I couldn't find any makeup or anything like that. There was lotion and body spray, but nothing else. I mean, of course I had a toothbrush, brush, shampoo, conditioner, a really sweet smelling body wash, and some razors. I also had a poofy. At least, that's what I call it.

It soon became clear that Ben wouldn't be home for a while. I'd gone back to sleep after he brought me here from…where was it? I didn't remember. Oh well. After I woke up, it was about ten this morning, and Ben wasn't here. I'd watched TV, and listened to music. I checked the back rooms, and found a bike in the garage-like room.

Would Ben be mad at me for taking a bike ride? I hoped not, because that's what I was going to do in order to pass the time. The bike was blue. That reminded me of something but I couldn't put my finger on it. It was really starting to bug me. There were so many things that kept rushing through my head, but it was like they were going so fast I couldn't grab them and make them talk to me.

I wheeled the bike out to the front yard and grabbed an ipod sitting on a desk in the living room. I noticed that there were a lot of techno songs on it. It suited what I was doing. I'd finally been able to see the yard because the sun was out now. It was beautiful.

Someone had planted flowers all around the front porch of the little cabin. It looked little from the outside, but it was huge on the inside. It had 3 bedrooms and 3 bathrooms, a game room, a garage, a basement, a kitchen, and a living room. There were plenty of things to keep me entertained, but I wanted to come outside for a little while.

The flowers that surrounded the porch were all bright. They were pinks and purples, light reds and oranges. I didn't know what kind they all were, but I knew that there were roses and petunias. Petunias reminded me of something, but that rush came again and I couldn't grab it.

There were more flowers all over the yard with a fountain on an angel playing a harp being the centerpiece. There were two paths that led to the house. They split when they got to the front of the yard, and met at the front steps, making a circle. The grass all around the path and the flowers was the greenest you'd ever seen.

I got on the path and started biking. I saw all sorts of things that I had to stop for. There was a pond with the trees swaying with the wind being reflected in the water. Someone built a dock going out into the pond, and I thought that I had to go out there someday. It wasn't a thought that meant I wanted to go there, it was that one day I had to go there. I didn't know why I had this feeling, but I did.

What was even more impressive was the hole I found next to the path, almost near the water. It didn't look small enough for a snake to make, or even a rabbit. It could've been a rabbit, but I still wasn't sure about that. I learned what it was when two foxes came out of the hole. I gasped, and they stopped to look at me. They gazed for only a couple of seconds, and then ran off.

I kept biking, and made my way to another building. I knew exactly what it was when I saw it. I was at some stables. There were horses here! Hopefully, I could ride them. That would be the most amazing thing ever. I loved horses.

Although I wanted to spend some time there, I also wanted to check out what else was here. I soon came to a Y in the road. I didn't know which way to go, and there was no sign stating which way went where. I felt like I was lost, even though I knew I wasn't.

"Look who got curious." Ben's voice came from behind me.

I whirled around. "Ben!" I yelled and jumped at him. I put my arms around his neck and held him to me. He seemed to like this, because he put his arms around me, too, and kissed my hair. Wait. Someone else had done that, too. Not too long ago. Who was it? Never mind.

"How is my Sonshine?" he asked.

"What?" My heart plummeted. Why did I feel like something was being stolen from someone I cared about? I shook it off, wondering why I was having such weird mood-swings. I'd often gotten like that before, but I always knew what it was for. Back when I wasn't here…

"How have you been doing today?" he repeated.

"Oh. Bored, and lonely. Where were you? I wanted you with me!" I almost yelled.

"Calm down, honey. Look, I'll make it up to you. Let's go to my favorite spot here, okay?" he said. I was pouting and he knew it. He smiled and added, "I'll make it worth your while."

"Okay. Come on, let's go!" I screeched. He snapped his fingers and the bike was gone. "Where did it go?"

"Back to the house where it belongs. Like you said, let's go." he replied and took my hand. We ran and ran, and then we ran some more. We finally came to a little field with nothing but green grass. There was a hedge, and in order to get anywhere you had to follow it to the right, according to a little sign. There was a sound of rushing water, and I got excited, even though I was out of breath.

We ran to the right and followed the hedge until it turned left. "Part of this," Ben said, "is to figure out the maze to get to the prize at the end. It's magical, so the maze changes every time, and the prize is different every time. It could be anything from chocolate, to the Grand Canyon. It's really quite amazing"

I nodded, and he went into an opening inside the hedge. We were taking all sorts of turns, and I was scared that we were going to go too fast and go through the hedge. That would hurt if we did. He was going so fast, and so sure of where he was going that he seemed to know exactly what he was doing.

"You sure to seem sure." I told him.

"Oh, that's just how you have to act. If the hedge realizes that you don't know where you are going, then it will change on you, and take you even farther away from the prize. You just imagine that you're going straight to the end, and take whatever turns you think are right. It does the rest." he replied.

"Oh." I said, feeling stupid. I didn't no anything about this place that I was in. It didn't make any sense, and I was starting to become homesick. Home. Where was my home? How far away was it, and why did I come here from there? Why couldn't I remember it? "Did I hit my head?"

"What are you talking about?" He stole a glance at me, and then looked back to where he was going. Oh, those crystal blue eyes were making me melt. I couldn't think of that now, though.

"I can't…I can't remember anything. It's like I didn't exist until you came along. Like…you brought me to life or something." I replied.

His body tensed, I could tell even when he was running. He stopped, while I was still going, and let me get ahead of him. I stopped just when he thought I would and he scooped me up before I even knew what was happening. "You are perfectly fine. Yes, you had a little incident, and I feel horrible that I didn't get there in time."

"What are you talking about?" I asked. We were face to face, his eyes looking into mine, and his lips just an inch away from mine.

"The reason why you can't remember anything from before is because you were charmed. You fell into one of the ponds and when we got you out you were passed out. I took you to the doctor, and even though you weren't asleep long, you had a very convincing dream that had you believing you were from some other world.

"You were talking, but you weren't making any sense at all. You told me that you didn't know who I was and you'd forgotten about me. Sonny, it broke my heart. I wanted to be with you so badly, like we are now and we were before, but you didn't want me. You forgot about us, and you were living in that fantasy world.

"I was finally able to awake you last night, and it was the best feeling in the world. You wouldn't believe how happy I was when you finally said my name, and kissed me." he finished. He looked like he was about to cry.

"Oh! Oh, Ben, don't cry! I'm right here. I didn't leave you, and I love you. I'm so sorry that I put you through that. You know that I love you and I would never do anything like that intentionally. Just…don't be mad at me please. If I could take it back, I would." I replied.

"Sonny! Don't blame yourself for what happened. It was an accident. I'm not mad at you for anything, I never would be. But look at me." He waited until I looked at him and then finished, "I love you, too. I need you to stop thinking about the past. The doctor said it was dangerous. He said that you could be sucked back into that fantasy at any time. You need to just rest and get back into your old routine."

I nodded and he started running again. I wasn't long before we ended up at the end of the maze. There was beautiful waterfall. It was very tall, and even though you see people go under them all the time, I wouldn't go under this one. It looked like if you did, it would take your head off.

But it wasn't to the waterfall that Ben took me. Instead, he took me into the little archway behind the waterfall. I hadn't been looking at everything, just Ben. I decided that I would get the kiss that I had been wanting all day right now.

I put my head on his neck and started kissing it. He was so strong, and he was still holding me. I kissed his neck and was thinking of kissing his hand, but he couldn't stand it any longer. He took my face in his hands and kissed me like I was about to die. The kiss was strong and passionate, and led on to several smaller soft kisses. I was light headed by the time we stopped.

He put me down, and let me get my sight straight before taking his hands off my arms. He sighed and looked around. I followed his movement, and what I saw brought me right back to my senses.

Chad. I was in his uncle's garden. The one that he'd taken me to and tried to kiss me. What I would give to be with Chad right then. I needed Chad. He always made me feel safe…and Ben, well Ben was a liar and a kidnapper.

"What are you going to do with me? Why did you take me? Where is Chad? Take me to Chad! Right now!" I screamed.

"Sonny, what are you talking about?" he asked.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. You took me from my mom, Chad, and everyone else for absolutely no reason. Who are you? Some sort of monster? Take me back to Chad." I replied.

He grabbed me once again, and I knew what was going to happen. He was going to take away my memories like the first time. Well, before he could do so, I made myself imprint this place in my head. I may get my memories taken, but there were things that would tick it off and make me remember. I would come back here, remember Chad, and pretend that I didn't remember anything. Then, I would have to figure out how to get out of this place.

"Sonny, I don't understand what you are saying." he said, and just like that, my memories were gone. I was once again a vegetable, under the control of this beautiful bastard.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chad**

I was worried the next morning. I found a note taped to my forehead, and wondered how it got there. I took it off and rushed to the bathroom, knowing that I'd drunk too much last night, but didn't care. After I took care of that, I picked up the note and tried to read it, my head throbbing.

_Chad(stupid),_

_What are you, an idiot!?_

_Oh, yes, that's right, you are._

_Listen to me. Well, read these words:_

_You are to come to the garden when you wake up to see me._

_We are not pleased with you and you are going to get me in trouble._

_The court is going to wait until we get there to start._

_Hopefully, we will be lucky._

_But I seriously doubt that._

_Jewel the Fairy_

Her again? One, I am not stupid. Two, why did she think I was going to go to the garden when she told me that I was in trouble? Three, who is this court? I was starting to think that this was all a dream, and that any minute now, I will wake up, and I will go find Sonny and tell her exactly how I feel. But then I thought it over again, and I knew that I would never do that. Even if I had a dream that I'd lost her forever. That would be stupid.

I didn't want to make Jewel mad. I knew that she could probably do something to me that I really didn't want to happen, so I just had to suffer through whatever this was. I smelled my clothes, and immediately smelled alcohol. I jumped into the shower after grabbing one of my Mackenzie Falls uniforms, and got the smell away.

I got dressed, and ran outside. It was two in the afternoon, and she may have left it early in the morning. I wouldn't be able to tell, so I just hoped that she wouldn't be too mad at me. It took me a little while to get there considering how far away it was and how many times I stopped for gas, food, or a bathroom break.

Soon, I saw the shop Sonny and I had gone shopping in, and the restaurant we dined in. So, I pulled into a parking spot and made my way down the path to the garden. There was a woman sitting on a bench next to the pond. From what I could see of her, she had red hair and was wearing a white shirt and jeans. Her shoes were a little too big for her, but it suited her. She turned when she heard me coming and sighed.

"Why did it take you so long to get here?" she asked.

"Excuse me?" I replied.

"Well, I've only been waiting here for, I don't know, three hours. I figured you would be here earlier. But then again, you were drinking." she said.

"Jewel? Is that you?" I asked.

"Duh, it's me. I had to blend in while I waited. Now, come on. We need to get there now. They are going to be oober mad at me." she explained.

"Who? And why?" I asked.

"You'll see. They're the judges of the court. There are six of them. They are trying to decide what to do to get Sonny back. Of course, you will be tried because you were the one who gave her over to Ben. What were you thinking?" she replied.

"I thought that he was going to help me figure out this thing and then take my necklace, not Sonny." I told her.

"It doesn't matter. You shouldn't have talked to him in the first place!" She was clearly getting upset. She was doing something with the water in the pond, and it was starting to swish around.

"Oh, so I was just supposed to know that he was bad by looking at him?" I asked.

"Did you not notice the black…everywhere!? Come on." she said.

"Come on…where?" I replied.

"Jump in the water."

"Are you crazy!? Why would I do that?"

"Because this is the way to get to my world. Come on." she explained.

I wasn't going to like this, but I believed her. I needed to do this, and trust her. I counted to three in my head, and jumped into the swirling water.

***

**Sonny**

I'd been cleaning all day and I was getting tired of it. I wanted the place to be presentable when Ben got home. While he was gone, I'd taken a bike ride. I didn't know why I did, it was just something that my brain kept yelling at me. I realized why I did afterward.

Last night I'd remembered everything, and then Ben wiped it away from me again. Before he could, I'd tattooed the spot on my brain and it actually stayed. I'd wound up in the same spot as yesterday, and remembered everything again. But I was going to act dumb this time. I don't know anything about my former life, as far as he knows, and that's how it's going to stay.

I was going to have to figure out how to get out of here. It wasn't going to be easy, because I had no idea where I was or how to get back, but I was going to do it. Maybe it wouldn't be that hard. Maybe it was something that was too obvious to notice. Or maybe it was impossible without magic.

I could only hope that someone had noticed my disappearance and come searching for me. In the meantime, I had to pretend like nothing was wrong, and I had to find something to do in my spare time. This meant that I had to snoop. Luckily, I was pretty good at snooping. Back in Wisconsin, I would have to do a little snooping to find out if maybe this guy liked me, or even Lucy.

I sat on the couch and turned on the TV. I made sure to look around before I got up, which was a waste of time since I knew that Ben could pop up anywhere he wanted. I slowly got up off the couch, and made my way to the back room. When I got here it had been locked, but now I knew that I had to get in it. There might be something important in there to help me.

I tried to doorknob, thinking that with any luck it would be open. No such luck. I decided to try and pick it open. I looked all around the house and finally found a bobby pin in the bathroom. I bent it open and stuck it in the lock. Unfortunately, I think this knob what charmed. It spit the bobby pin right out like there was something on the other side of the door.

I was not going to get used to the magic here at all. I decided that I would try to break down the door, but then I thought that it would probably break me, not the door, and that Ben would definitely notice the broken door. So, I went back to the couch and tried to think of what I was going to do.

"How is my Sonshine today?" Ben asked from behind the couch.

I pasted on a fake smile and replied, "Wonderful! I just got done getting the place clean for you. Now, we can sit and watch a movie, or do something else together."

"Well, I was planning on taking you somewhere today. You're going to meet my mother, if you don't mind." he said.

"Why is that?" I asked.

"Because she wants to meet you. It's a long story. Every time I get a new girlfriend my mom thinks that she is going to be my future wife. But…I think she may be right about this one." he said. He walked toward me, but I turned around. I did it mostly to hide my surprised, but yet disgusted, face. I also did it to keep him from kissing me.

"What's wrong, love?" Ugh! I wished he would stop calling me that.

"I…I'm just happy is all. I didn't expect to hear that, and it made me kind of scared. I'm…well, I'm nervous." I replied.

He turned me around. "There's nothing to worry about. We love each other, right? Then we will make it official." He mumbled something I couldn't hear.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing. It was nothing." he replied.

He then pulled me into a kiss. On the outside, I was trying to be calm and collected, but on the inside, I was sobbing.

***

**Chad**

Traveling through water is a lot like traveling in a swirling rollercoaster. It makes your stomach do flips, your eyes roll in the back of your head, and your lunch try to come back up. It didn't last long, and I was grateful because of my stomach.

As soon as my eyes focused on what was around me, I saw that Jewel was unfazed by our little trip. We weren't wet, so that surprised me.

I wasn't going to get used to this magic thing.

She immediately started walking, and I followed her. It wasn't too long after that that I was standing in front of a building that looked like the White House, only it was gold. Jewel gave me an unspoken minute to take it all in, and then we proceeded to go in it. She led me to one of the rooms on the first floor.

It was large and looked like it had once held an opera production. There was a stand in the front of the room with six men sitting in it. They were all old and almost looked exactly the same. They all had white hair, but at different lengths.

"What took you so long?" one of them asked.

"He was…sick. We're here now. Let's get down to business." Jewel said.

The older men looked me over, and I could feel that there were now people behind me staring at me even though there had been none when we came in earlier. There was a sign hung up above the men. It was a portion of a blackboard, and it had a word written in chalk on it. It said "Chad and Sonny". I was really starting to think I should run for the hills.

"We're here to figure out what you need to do to fix your problem. We haven't had anyone not listen to they're fairy and go to a rogue fairy in at least eight years." the one on the right end said.

"Excuse me." I said. He nodded toward me. "I was never told about 'rogue' fairies. What are they?" Everyone in the room gasped.

"Jewel, did you not tell them about rogue fairies?" the one next to the one on the right said.

"I…I think so. I mean, I always do."

"Did you or did you not tell them about the rogues?" The one on the left was glaring at her with such intensity that I thought that she would burst into flames at any minute.

"I didn't. I'm sorry." Jewel said that with her eyes on the ground. She knew she was in trouble for something. That's what I thought at first, but with a closer look, I noticed that she was actually ashamed of her mistake.

"Rogue fairies are always the same. A fairy and a human will have a baby, and that baby will be a fairy. The parents put so much time and effort into that child, that if they have another, it doesn't get enough attention. We don't know why we are like this, we just are. The younger child becomes a rogue, and offers the answer to the riddles we give with a payment.

"The bad thing is that the most prized possession of whoever it is, is also the answer to it. For instance, your most prized possession is Sonny. You may not think you own her, but her heart is yours. You have the power to protect it, break it, love it, or crush it. She belongs to you, and you value her most. That is why Ben took her. You see, Ben is Jewel's little brother. He knew that she didn't explain the rogues, and he went after you.

"He could have Sonny anywhere. We know what dimension he is in, but it is…strange. It's like the one you read about in Alice in Wonderland. We have no idea how long it will take to find where he is keeping her, but if you search hard enough, you can find her in two days. Jewel will go with you and you can take one other human with you." the third from the left said.

What were these people talking about? This was just way too crazy for me. I missed Sonny like crazy and I felt on the verge of just hitting someone. For some reason I felt like I had to sit down. My neck and shoulders suddenly tensed up. I thought about Sonny. Really thought about her. It was something I hadn't done since she'd been gone. My eyes were starting to get blurry. I didn't notice it was from water building up in them.

Everyone was looking at me now. I may have not been able to see well, but I could feel their eyes. For a moment, everyone was silent, and then one of the men whispered to another man. It was so quiet that you could hear what he said.

"Yes, this is very serious. You know how the rogues are." he said.

"What? How are the rogues?" I asked.

He looked at me. My vision was getting clearer. I was starting to get sober again. I felt the tears going down my cheeks and wiped one off, astonished. I hadn't cried in a long time. That man was right. This is very serious.

"They tend to take things for themselves. Which means he's brainwashed your Sonny into believing she loves him."

That was when the tears dried up completely. My heart started racing, and my arms felt numb. Thinking of that jerk with Sonny…it made me want to kill someone. No, not someone. Him. I was going to get Sonny back if it killed me.

"When can we leave?" I said, knowing that this was going to be my main task for the next couple of days.

"In an hour. We have to get everything ready for your trip, and you have to go back to your world and get someone to help. Of course, your taking Jewel, too."

"I have no one in the human world I can go to right now." I said. I was trying to think of people that might help me, but they were all off on the other side of the world. I wondered if maybe they could take me across the world, but I didn't even know where everyone was right now. Wait a minute. "Oh, never mind. I've got this."

They all nodded at the same time and they all just kind of poofed. They were gone, and smoke was in their place. I was just hoping that Ben wasn't putting his hands on Sonny. Kissing her…that was one thing. I didn't like that. But if he was…touching her…I would kill him on the spot. If Sonny was brainwashed and she learned what he did to her, it would crush her.

Jewel wasn't moving. She'd sat behind me during the…meeting(?)…and now she was looking at the ground. I could tell she felt that it was her fault for forgetting to tell us about the rogues. I sat beside her.

"Jewel, you can't blame yourself. It wasn't your fault. It was mine. But it won't matter who's fault it is when we get her back. That's the only thing that matters right now. We have to get my Sonny back." I told her.

She laughed. She looked at me and said, "And to think that if you would've admitted that she was 'your Sonny' before, then we wouldn't be here right now. I never would've met you."

"But the thing about all this is that this brought Sonny and I closer together. I think I've realized just how much she means to me, and because I do…I don't think I will ever let her go. I have no idea how she feels, but I hope it's the same as me." I replied.

"Well, there's something they didn't tell you in the meeting. We were going to keep it from you because we felt that it would be unnecessary information. We didn't think it really mattered, and we didn't want to worry you." she said.

"Are you going to tell me?" I asked.

She nodded and then said, "If we don't get to her by the end of the second day, if he's brainwashed her, all of her memories of before will be gone. We're scared that she will forget because…she'll never come back. She will belong to Ben forever."

I took this in, and it just made me want to start this adventure even more. "Well, then we are just going to have to start now. Let's go get Amy, and then we'll come back. I hope she'll believe me and come."

I took her hand and we ran back to where we came. I noticed that there was a little pond here, too. "Why is the portal in water?" I asked.

"Because every dimension has it. Every species has to have water to survive. That way, we know that we will always get to that world." Jewel replied.

I nodded and we jumped into the swirling water. Well, it was more like she pulled me into the swirling water. It was amazing that we could travel through water and come out dry. Again, I was so not going to get used to this magic thing.

She did me a favor and we came out of my pool. I bent over for a minute to let my stomach settle. Uh oh. This time it wasn't going to do that. I ran to the pool house. There was no time to get to the bathroom, so I just puked behind the house. I came back, and went into the house. I could hear Jewel laughing no matter where I went.

I grabbed a drink from the fridge. I was going to need to brush my teeth. Jewel came over by me and said, "No time." She grabbed my arm and brought me outside. She stopped next to the pool and breathed in deeply. The wind started blowing harder, and it almost pushed me into the pool. A black lab came running towards me. I moved out of the way just before the dog knocked me into the pool. I knew what was going to happen next.

As I predicted, Amy came running around the same corner the dog did. She stopped when she saw me and Jewel. She started walking towards us with a bewildered look. I looked over at Jewel, and noticed why Amy looked like that. Jewel had gone back to her fairy state.

"What's up with that?" I asked.

"How do _you _think we're going to make her believe us? Unlike you, I had a plan that is going to save us some time." she replied.

"Did you ever think that maybe she's just going to think that you are some crazy person who is dressed up like a fairy?" I said.

She looked thoughtful for a moment. "You know, you may just have a point there. I'm just going to have to do some magic to make her believe."

"You aren't going to brainwash her, are you?" I asked.

"Of course not. Only rogues do that. Working fairies think it's wrong and an invasion of humans' lives." she replied.

"What's going on?" Amy asked, as she got a foot away from us.

"This is my friend Jewel. I'm going to ask you for a huge favor, and it's going to sound ridiculous, but you have to believe me. It's very important to me, and even if you don't believe me just say that you will try." I told her.

"Okay, like I said, what's going on?" she repeated.

"Well, a while back Jewel came to me and…" is how I started explaining everything. At the end of everything she looked at me like I was crazy. I knew she was about to say no, that she wouldn't help me and that I needed to go with her so the people with pretty white tight jackets could help me.

Instead she said, "Well, you're right. I don't believe you, but you sound like you really need my help. So, I'm game. Just let me grab some things since you said we're going to be gone a dew days."

She ran off before I could say anything. Really? Did I actually just get a little lucky and she agreed to come? This was going to be great. I ran into the house and went upstairs. I started packing and there was really only one thought going through my head at the moment.

In a little bit I was going to be saving Sonny and telling her that I loved her.


	20. Chapter 20

**Okay, there are a couple of things I want to say. First: I'm really sorry that I haven't updated like I always do, but I had tests, homework, BF issues, and a LOT of stress =/ So, forgive me, please! **

**Second: There are a couple of things that I think you would like if you like my story. To watch on TV: Sonny with a Chance(of course!)-on the Disney Channel, 10 Things I Hate about You-on ABC Family, and The Vampire Diaries-on the CW. To read: there are things already out like-The Vampire Diaries books by L. J. Smith(which, btw, the new one is awesome! Shadow Souls. I finished it a while back and I LOVED it =)!), The Vampire Academy series by Richelle Mead, The House of Night series by P. C. Cast & Kristin Cast, the Airhead series by Meg Cabot, the Beautiful Dead series by Eden Maguire, and Witch and Wizard by James Patterson.**

**Third: Look out for new books that I am totally DYING for! April 20th****-Runaway(the 3****rd**** book to the Airhead series), April 27****th****-Burned(the 7****th**** book in the House of Night series), May 18****th****-Spirit Bound(the 5****th**** book in the Vampire Academy series), No exact date but coming out sometime soon-Beautiful Dead: Summer(the 3****rd**** book in the Beautiful Dead series), and July 1****st****-The Return: Midnight(the 5****th**** book in the Vampire Diaries).**

**Oh, and also I'm starting to drive! I am so excited! I'm doing really well-in other words, I haven't killed anyone yet. Lol. Hope you like this chapter. It's a little different. Keep on rockin!**

**~Oblivious~**

* * *

**Ben**

I couldn't believe that Jewel had forgotten to tell Chad and Sonny about me. It was just too perfect. I'd always imagined myself with someone like Sonny. Part of that had to do with Jasmine.

A lot of the fairy community had no idea why the younger fairies in families became rogue. Well, it wasn't just because the oldest sibling got all the attention; it was also because no one wanted to be with the younger siblings. People wanted to start families with successful fairies who were going to be someone. The younger fairies weren't successful.

Let me explain something really quick. I adapted the way I am a long time ago. I'd always knew that I wanted to be a rogue, partly because of my uncle. My problem wasn't that I didn't get attention, it was that I wanted to be bad. My parents always gave me all the attention I needed. They didn't want their children turning rogue. The thing is, us younger children liked the idea of being rogue. It was exciting.

I'd started dressing in all black. I sealed up all of my emotions. It wasn't until I met Jasmine that things changed. She was a rogue like me. We met one day when we traveled to the exact same spot. It wasn't often that you end up in the same spot as another fairy, and even more so a rogue. We instantly clicked.

We'd started dating, and I fell in love with her. I'd started to change. It wasn't that I didn't want to be bad, it was that I started feeling the happiest I'd ever been before, and it changed me. It made me dream of a life with her. I could get anything I wanted because of my status, but I wanted us to have something better.

Back then I never did any of the actual rogue jobs. Rogues were known for destroying fate's plans. I wasn't doing that at all. I was just doing my own thing. When she came along, I went to the fairy council. I did the unthinkable. When I remember that day, I think of how stupid I was.

I asked them to let me go through fairy training and become an actual working fairy. They allowed me, and it really surprised me. My mentor, Jake, said that I was a natural. They couldn't believe how easily I'd been taking this up. I started talking to my family again, and my sister and I became close. She was so excited that she was going to have a brother who worked, too.

I hadn't told Jasmine yet. I was afraid of what she would think. I decided that I would tell her on my birthday. I was going to tell her before then; it actually started out as my expiration date. I lost my nerve every time I was going to tell her and I eventually told her on my birthday. I didn't get the reaction I thought I was going to get.

When she learned, she dumped me. She said that I'd become something that I wasn't when we met. She said that she'd been seeing this all along, but never told me. She thought that I would just work this out. Unfortunately, what she did ruined my life.

What's funny is that she looked a little bit like Sonny. Not quite though. Where Sonny had brown hair, Jasmine had black with red streaks through it. She also had smaller lips. They were a pale color. Where Sonny was always colorful and bouncy, Jasmine was gloomy and mysterious. I guess that's what attracted me to Sonny in the first place. She's the opposite of Jasmine, with the same facial features and body type.

I cut off all contact with my family. From what I heard, it crushed Jewel. She'd really thought that I'd turned around, and when I went back to my old ways-actually, worse-she took a long vacation. I also decided to be a true rogue. I had the powers, and I had the fairy training to know exactly what to do to lure someone. I could look like a real fairy if I wanted to. I knew all of their magic tricks, so I could do things that a working fairy could do.

Another thing I might mention is that when I turned my back on everything, I became wanted in the fairy world. The fairy council thought that my training made me the worst threat they had, and they were right. I can't go back there without being arrested. I had to close off all connections with my old life. For a long time I stayed in the human world, just walking around. I picked up a few cute girls, of course, but mostly I just thought.

I found a world that belonged to an old man. It was the smallest I'd ever seen. It only had five or six different scenes, one of them being a cabin. What I didn't know about the place when I went there, was that you could change the scenes to be whatever you wanted. The old man didn't know who I was and he really didn't care as long as I left him alone. He let me stay there until he died.

I took everything after that. I eventually got bored with the place, though, and went back to the human world. When I did, I ran into my sister. She never saw me, but I saw her, and I saw who she was talking to. She had finally started her job, and she was talking to her current clients. I knew that this was no coincidence. I started following her around and going to her clients. They always rejected me because Jewel would tell them about me.

She was always so careful…until it came to Sonny and Chad. Oh, you don't know how badly I wanted Sonny for myself. It wasn't just because I got to take her away from Chad, even though that was satisfactory enough as it was. It was also because of how Sonny acted.

I walked into the cabin late one night, and Sonny was on the couch, as usual. Her face perked up as soon as she saw me. I knew that there was always this little part in her mind that would never forget her old life, but I'd pushed it so far back that she wouldn't remember it again anytime soon.

"Ben! Where have you been?" Sonny said, jumping off the couch.

"I had to…work." I replied. So, I lied just a little bit. I was working on my own somewhat. I had to spy on Chad to see how close he was getting. The bad part was that the council was shielding him. That meant that they were up to something and I needed to find out what it was.

"Are you going to actually spend the night tonight?" she asked.

"Are you implying something?" I replied with a raised eyebrow. She slapped me on the arm.

"You pervert. No, I didn't mean anything like that. I mean, we can hang out all night. I want to go do something. I'm so bored." she told me.

The best thing about being rogue is that you don't have to travel through water. You, on your own time-which you don't have when you're a working fairy-have to master the power of teleportation. I knew where to take Sonny, I was just going to have to find something for her to wear.

"I know you're bored. How about I bring you back some things for you to all primped up with and we'll go somewhere special?" I asked.

"You mean I get to go out somewhere with other people?" I knew she was about to jump up and down on the couch. She seemed a little too enthusiastic, though.

"And why are you so excited?" I asked. She looked at me as though I'd just chastised her. She gave me those big brown puppy dog eyes of hers. "Oh, I didn't mean it. I know you want to talk to some other people. You wouldn't be normal if you didn't."

Her face instantly perked up again. "I'm going to go take a shower. When you get back with the clothes, will you put them on the table outside the bathroom?"

"Why can't I just go _in _the bathroom and give you your clothes?" I asked.

She pretended to laugh. "You're horrible. Just put them outside the door."

I watched her until she closed the bathroom door. Boy, was I going to have fun with this job.

***

**Chad**

There was so much going around here that I didn't know what to do. It was so busy around there that people were just running over me. I was getting spun around in circles. Most of the time I was sitting around watching Jewel do her thing-I had no idea what this was-and Amy trying not to hyperventilate. I grabbed Amy's shoulders.

"Hey. Listen to me. It's going to be okay. I told you everything that was happening. Nothing is going to harm you here. These people are good. Well…except for the rogues. I imagine we have to stay away from them." I told her.

She looked thoughtful for a minute, too engulfed in what I was saying to pay attention to what was going on around her. I thought she was going to be okay, until she suddenly latched on to me and wouldn't let go. She started saying, "PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE FOR EVEN A MINUTE!"

I was trying to pull her off me, but it wasn't working too well. I'd tried every possible way to get her off without anyone else's help before finally just letting her squeeze me to death. She loosened her grip when I stopped pushing her away. "Amy, I know this is different, but you really need to let me go so that we can go find Sonny."

This snapped her out of her state and she let go of me. Her cheeks were reddening as she dusted her clothes off, as if I was made of dirt. She pulled her hair down out of the ponytail and shook it so that it would cover her cheeks. Finally, she looked up at me. "I'm sorry. I kind of lost my nerve right then. This is just a little freaky to me."

"You can only imagine how this was on Sonny and me. We didn't believe her at first, but we recognized signs that proved she was telling the truth. Plus, her water trick was really impressive. By the way, you handled your first water-travel well." I said.

Her cheeks had gone back to their normal color. "Yeah. I guess. I kind of felt like I was going to throw up, but it went away after a minute of looking at this place." She stopped for a minute and looked around. "So, where are we going?"

"I don't know yet. I think Jewel knows that. I just know that I have to get Sonny soon or I will never have her again. That jerk Ben is gonna get it when I get my hands on him." I replied.

"I don't think so." Jewel said, walking up behind me. She was in her fairy outfit, but it was now a pink color. She kind of reminded me of a troll doll, but I wasn't going to say that out loud. For a minute I thought she could read my thoughts, because she gave me a look that made me want to crawl under a rock.

"Why don't you think he can take Ben? I think he can." Amy replied, smiling at me. I smiled back at her, and her cheeks got red again. Oh no. I knew that look. Someone was getting a crush, and I didn't want to make her feel bad, but I couldn't be with her, either. Sonny was the only one for me.

"Well, I know he can't. Ben has power on his side. I can't even beat him. That's why this is going to be hard. We're going to have to come up with a plan while we're going. We have to find some place to stay once we get to the dimension. That's where we will make our first-"

"Jewel!" someone yelled. I had no idea where this person was because it sounded like they were everywhere. Jewel tensed and then ran toward a door on the opposite side of the room. My heart was starting to ache from being away from Sonny. I thought about the fact that if I didn't get to her by tomorrow's sunset, then I would lose her forever.

I heard a cell phone going off. It took me a minute to realize that it was mine. There was signal here? Seriously?

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey, Chad. Where are you?" Trevor, one of the guys from MackFalls, said. 

"I am…why?" I replied.

"We just got back from the tour. We want to film in two hours. You coming?" he told me.

"No. I can't be there. I'm sorry. I'm out of the country. You're just going to have to wait a little while. It won't be longer than two days, I hope." I said.

"Okay. I have to go. By the way, Portlyn needs to speak to you. She needs to know why you didn't go. Call you later, man. Peace." The line went dead. I hated Trevor when he did that.

I put my phone in my pocket and looked around. Jewel was standing three feet behind me with Amy. Amy was rocking back and forth. I was looking at her back, so I walked around to the front of her. She looked horrible. How could someone be so scared of a place that wasn't going to hurt them? She was so pale, I was looking for cuts. I thought that she might be bleeding to death.

"Amy, are you okay?" I asked. I gripped her arm, helping steady her. She was warm, so no dying was going on. Her eyes searched mine. That's when I noticed the _real _change in her. Her eyes were no longer the light green with dark green that sparkled when she looked into light. They were…well, black. It was like her pupil had engulfed her entire iris.

"Are you actually going to stay the night?" she said.

"Excuse me?" I asked. She was bobbing left and right again, even worse than before. She closed her eyes, and she went even paler. When she opened her eyes again, they were red.

"Are you implying something?"

"Jewel, what is she talking about?" I asked. Jewel looked at me and shook her head. "You have to know what this is."

"I do, I do. It's just that…I was hoping this wouldn't happen. She has some Wicca in her. Usually humans who have a little Wicca in them start having visions or out of body experiences. The thing is, I have never seen anyone do this before. It's really scaring me. I hope she's going to be okay." she said.

By now, Jewel's eyes were black again. "You…" She stopped and started breathing really hard. Then she finished, "I'm so bored."

"Still, what is going on?" I asked while Amy was getting her breath for the next part.

"She's speaking about Ben and Sonny. She's probably been thinking about saving Sonny so much to get her mind off of all of this, and she accidentally channeled them." Jewel explained.

With red eyes, Amy said, "I know you're bored." This time the change was quicker than the rest. She closed and opened her eyes and they'd already changed. She said instantly, "I'm going to go take a shower."

"Oh no." I whispered. I was not liking where this conversation was going. I didn't know who was who.

She stumbled with the first few words while her eyes were red again, but wound up saying, "I just go _in _the bathroom and give you your clothes." 

"_Excuse me!?_"

***

**Amy**

I couldn't breathe. I couldn't think. I could just sit here and endure what my brain was picking up. I could hear words just before they came out of my mouth. I wasn't making any sense of any of it. All I knew was that every now and again I saw nothing, and then I saw everything red-tinted. It was starting to freak me out.

I could hear Chad talking to Jewel as it was happening, but I couldn't make any words out of it. I closed my eyes again, knowing that next I would see nothing when I opened them. This time the words came out faster than any of the rest. I didn't know why. There was another pause before the words came again. I knew that this was Sonny and Ben talking. I didn't know how since I'd never met either of them before, but I just knew.

I saw Chad all red again, and this time I could see the sentence before I said it. I fought it, trying to make it not come out, because I knew there was something else attached to it. I was only getting a part of this sentence and if I said it Chad would burst. The sentence went something like:

…_I just go _in _the bathroom and give you your clothes?_

But I knew that when I said it, it wouldn't have an question mark and it would sound like a normal sentence instead of a fragment of a sentence. This was so frustrating. One more moment of fighting it, but then I knew that the quicker I got it out, the quicker I could go back to myself. The blood in my body was making it's way to my feet. Everything was going cold now, and I needed to get back to myself.

"I just go _in _the bathroom and give you the clothes." 

My eyes closed and there were stars everywhere. I knew that when I opened my eyes that the stars would follow, and I wouldn't be able to see anyone clearly. I wasn't going to think about Sonny and Ben like that for a long time. How it had happened was weird. I'd been about to put my arm on Chad's shoulder when I started getting dizzy.

I saw my vision getting fuzzy and then I heard a door open and close. I couldn't hear any words yet, but I could hear the background noises in the room that Sonny and Ben were in, and it sounded to me like Sonny wasn't putting up much of a fight. I knew Chad cared about her; it was obvious. But it was also obvious that he didn't want to be with her.

He'd been talking to himself the day I met him. He didn't think I was listening, or he didn't know he was saying his thoughts, but it was clear that he didn't want to be with Sonny like that. He just wanted to get her back so they could fix their problem, right? I hoped so. When he came to me for help-or rather, I came to him-it made my heart swell.

"_Excuse me!?_" Chad yelled.

I opened my eyes and looked at him. He was looking at me intently, and he didn't look upset at first. His mouth was the same as always; no frown there. The only way you could see that he was mad in his appearance was his eyes. They were narrowed at me and they were "daggers".

"Are you okay?" I automatically asked.

He realized that I was back to normal, and he turned around. He took a deep breath and turned around. His eyes were red, like he'd been about to cry. "The question is: are you okay?"

Oh yeah, that's right. I just had a really weird experience. Was that tingling in my legs just my imagination? I looked down. No, I was not okay whatsoever. My head hurts, and when I looked down I felt like I was going to fall.

I take that back. I didn't feel like I was falling; I _was _falling. Two strong arms caught me just before I hit the ground. I thought it was Chad at first, and inside I was rejoicing. But I looked up to my hero, and saw that it was a fairy. 

He was amazingly handsome. He had short-cut blonde hair and brown eyes. He wasn't smiling, but he wasn't grimacing, either. I could see from here that he had a dark blue shirt on. I couldn't see his pants, but I didn't care. I was just glad that he saved me. I was slowly picked back up.

"Th-thanks." I said.

"It's no problem. Are you okay?" he replied.

"I think so." I put a hand on my head. I felt a lot better now that I took in my surroundings again. I held my hand out to him. "I'm Amy."

He smiled and took my hand. He didn't shake it; instead, he bowed and kissed it. "My name is Hayden. What is a beautiful human girl like yourself doing here? Surely, you aren't here because fate has to lead you to your mate."

Whoa. Mate. That was a weird word. But right then, I could care less. This guy was hot, and he talked like he was from a book. Too good to be true, but maybe not. "No. Actually, I'm here helping…" I trailed off because I was looking for Chad and couldn't find him.

"You're friend went over there. What are you doing here, lovely?"

Okay, seriously, he was going to have to stop before I had a heart attack. I'm not like a lot of girls. I don't show that I'm completely boy crazy. I try to hide it, but sometimes it doesn't work. This guy was definitely getting some of my attention. He was like…ten times hotter than Joe Jonas, which I thought was impossible.

"I have to help him get Sonny back. She was taken by a rogue." I explained.

He thought for a minute. Oh, wow. I took this moment to take in his body. He was built. He had on blue jean shorts to go with his shirt, and I could see the muscles in his legs. Wow. Plus, he had lifted me with one arm earlier, so I knew he was built up top, too. I wonder what he would say if I asked if I could feel his muscles…? What if I could bring him with me?

"Could you wait here for just a second?" I asked. He nodded and I ran over to Chad. "Hey, can we bring Hayden along?"

"You look better-wait, what?" he replied.

"Hayden. He's right there. You saw him pick me up, right? Well, I want him to come with. He could probably help with the battle with Ben." I suggested.

He sighed and looked at me with deep blue eyes. "Okay, but we have to go now."

I clapped and got Hayden. He agreed to go. Jewel took us to the council, and they sprayed something on us that smelt like vanilla first, then coffee, and then honey. Everything started spinning until I couldn't see anything anymore. I clung to Chad. He was clinging to me, too, and I was smiling besides the spinning. I didn't know when we stopped, but when I could see, I noticed that we weren't in fairyland anymore.


	21. Chapter 21

**Sonny**

It turned out that Ben was taking me to another dimension for a party. Every time I would ask questions about it, he would ignore me. As I studied him in the car, I realized that he'd barely said a word since I came out of the bathroom. Yeah, we were driving. You had to in the dimension we were in.

"What's wrong?" I asked, with a pout. I was playing this up. "Did…did I do something wrong?"

He looked at me with hurt eyes. "No, no. Of course not. It's just that…my sister was spying on me. She got a psychic to listen to our conversation. I'm just a little worried that she's trying to find me. She hates me, and when she wants to find me, it's never good."

My head was starting to hurt, and I didn't know why. Maybe it was just because lately I've been so stressed out. Every time Ben left the house I would cry. I missed my mom so much. I wondered how she was doing without me. I didn't know if I was ever going to see her again. I took a deep breath and slumped in my seat.

The car was slowing down. I looked over at Ben because there was no way this was where we were going. The road was dirt and there was nothing around us except for farms and townhouses. In between those there were nothing but fields full of cows. For a second my heart pounded hard because I thought he was taking me to a party like the ones I used to go to in Wisconsin. But, he pulled to the side of the road, and didn't park.

I was just about to say something to him, when he pulled me into a kiss. It was…well, passionate. My mind immediately told me to pull away, but my body was saying something else. Our lips felt like one, moving against each other's. Instead of putting his hands in my hair, he stroked my temple with one hand and held my chin up in the other.

For a moment, I forgot about everything. I didn't care that this was the bad guy. In fact, it was just the opposite. I _wanted _him _because _he was the bad guy. The fact that he had black leather on made it worse. I could tell that he wanted to do much more than just kiss me and the strange thing was that I didn't care. I knew that I was going to have to be the one to end the kiss. That I knew because while we were kissing, his hands were moving everywhere. From my face, to my hair, back to my face, to the air, and then in my hands.

If this kiss was drawn out anymore he would want to turn around and never let me out of the house again. I tried to pull back, and he whispered, "Just a little longer." Well…that didn't sound so bad to me. So, I leaned back in and kissed him a little bit more. A thought went through my head before I could stop it. It was just an impulse. Something my teenage hormones were making me feel. I shook the thought by trying to picture someone else's view of our kissing.

I pictured my mind pulling away from my head and turning to sit on the hood of the car to watch. What I saw surprised me. It wasn't Ben that I had pulled close to me in my arms; it was Chad. Handsome, wonderful Chad, who cared for me and who I loved. He may not have loved me, but I knew that as soon as I got back I was going to have to tell him how I feel or risk losing him forever.

It was like a bucket of cold water hit me and I pulled away instantly. I tried not to look at Ben, but it happened anyways. Ben's eyes were hungry. He wanted to take me back home, if you get what I mean. Also, I really didn't get why he wanted to be with me. I was so much younger than him. He looked as if he was maybe 23 or 24.

"Where is the party?" I asked, once I caught my breath.

He looked to the ground, took a deep breath, and then looked at me. "Not too far from here. I hope you like it. It's probably something you aren't used to. We mostly dance and drink. Then there's the stupid people who end the party by setting something on fire or breaking something very valuable. You should have fun."

For someone who was supposed to be really bad, Ben was surprisingly normal. I took a deep breath, thought about Chad, and said, "Let's go."

***

**Amy**

"I CAN'T STAND THIS _ANYMORE_!" I screamed. We'd made it through three dimensions. One big one and two small ones. We still had twenty-three more dimensions to go. While I was taking a break, I sat down and kind of fell asleep. The dream I had was horrible.

It wasn't actually a dream, I realized. Apparently, with this psychic thing, I not only hear conversations people have, but I also see them in my dreams. What I just saw, I didn't want to tell Chad, but I knew he would find out. Part of the reason for that was that Hayden was sitting right next to me, and he said that I was talking in my sleep. He told me I needed to tell Chad.

So, I got up and took a little walk.

If I didn't tell Chad what went on in my…vision…then Hayden would tell him and then Chad wouldn't ever trust me again. I knew that he would be upset, but I also knew that I had to tell him no matter what. This got me thinking about exactly what I just saw.

I'd fallen asleep and started dreaming about being back home with my dad, who, by the way, I'd told that I was at Sonny's house. If you thought about it, I really was trying to find Sonny, so it wasn't an entire lie. I was with my dad in the kitchen in the dream, and we were making grilled cheeses.

"How are you doing?" my dad asked.

"What are you talking about, dad? I've been with you for two weeks now. You know how I've been." I replied.

"No, I mean with your trip. I know that you've been stressed. Going to a new dimension can do that to you." he told me.

"Dad, how did you know that?" I asked. Before he could answer, though, I was looking through Sonny's eyes. We were in a red car, and it was on a country road. She sat nervously in the passenger's seat, wondering where they were going. I could feel a little bit of what she felt, but sometimes it was hard to pick up what she was feeling.

Everything sounded tunnel-like. What scared me was that Ben knew that I had heard them talking earlier. He told Sonny so. I was so scared that he was going to come after me. I mean, this guy did look bad. Of course, he was hot, and I knew that deep down he was upset about something and that's why he was doing this, but he was still dangerous.

Maybe if I was lucky, he wouldn't know it was me. Or maybe he would find out that I didn't mean to spy on them. I was also wondering if he knew that I was spying right then. By the way he was sitting, he probably did. He started to pull the car over. I noticed this before Sonny because she thought that she was going to a country party.

But I knew what he was actually after. This guy knew that I was watching, and he could communicate with me. This wasn't a talking kind of communication; it was more like I could feel what he was feeling, and I thought that he could feel what I was feeling. I knew that he was about to pull over and seduce Sonny. Not in a way that made her want to…well, you know, but in a way that made her want to kiss him until he suffocated.

It turned out exactly like he wanted it to. They kissed for a long time, and it sucked for me(no pun intended) because he kept giving me feelings. When he opened his eyes and looked at Sonny, it felt like he was sending the feelings to her just to get them to me. Somehow, in the mix of all that, I felt like he was trying to kiss me instead of Sonny.

The bad part is that it was starting to happen. I was smart enough to know that he was using magic to get to me. My actual lips, not Sonny's, felt his lips on them. I knew he was trying to make me leave. It wasn't hard to tell, even for someone like me.

Somewhere in the middle of all of this, I felt that he wasn't trying to make me go away anymore. When Sonny broke away from the kiss, and Ben asked to keep kissing her, I knew he was trying to latch on to me, I just didn't know why. It was really starting to annoy me. Then something weird happened. I was pushed out of Sonny's head and to the front of the car. What I saw pissed me off.

I actually was still in Sonny's mind, I was just seeing what she wanted to. It was like I was peeking in the windshield, looking at Sonny and Chad kissing. So, this girl really did like Chad, huh? This whole time he'd been anxious and talking about how he hoped he would find Sonny and tell her how he felt. Searching through her mind, I could tell that she felt the same way towards him, but would never admit it. I guess Ben knew I wasn't there anymore because he wasn't gripping her so tightly anymore. Also, he might have seen what was going on in her mind. She broke away, Chad's face being a bucket of cold water to her extremely hot face.

I was back in Sonny's head, seeing the road again. I was then pushed out and woke up back to where I fell asleep. During this trip, I'd been mostly talking to Hayden. I really wanted to talk to Chad, but he was having a fit most of the time. He really didn't like being away from Sonny. Hayden had been fun to hang out with. I learned a lot about him.

He'd been engaged to a woman who had a lot of power here. It was actually a very tragic story. The short version was that he met a woman who was actually one of the men from the council's grand-daughter. He didn't know that's who she was at the time. She wanted to get away from all of the royal crap and just go out and have fun, so she went to the movies with a bunch of friends.

They started dating, and he eventually purposed. Unfortunately, her family didn't know about him because she was supposed to marry another important figure in the fairy dimension. Hayden wasn't one of them, so her family broke them up. They were both devastated, but Hayden let it go. He loved her, but he knew that if he kept thinking about it then he would eventually wind up depressed.

"She was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. I wish I could hold her one more time." he'd told me. To me, it sounded like she was dead. But, then I thought that to him she must be dead. If only there could be something to fix that.

I'd been walking in the woods for a while when I heard something else walking around. I stopped and stood as still as I could. Whatever it was, it was slowly making it's way toward me. I shut my eyes so tight it felt like they were going to get sucked back into my skull. That turned out to be a mistake. I guess I forgot about being psychic, huh?

***

**Chad**

I didn't know how long I'd been out here. There were miles of woods out near where we were staying. I was mostly looking to see if Ben was smart and made a house that was in the middle of the woods. I guess not. Jewel was walking with me, but she had to go back. She wanted to search some other areas. That meant that she'd gone on to other dimensions and we couldn't leave this dimension until she got back.

It was really pretty out here, but I had no time to think about that. It was going to take all of my energy to find Sonny and get to her as fast as I could. We hadn't been having much luck. No one had seen Sonny or Ben. Then again, no one had seen Ben for over four years, including his sister. She'd told me all about how he'd pulled a prank on her to get ahead of the working fairies. According to her, he pretended like he was going to become an actual working fairy in order to learn all of their tricks and then disappear and use them against the working fairies.

I'd been thinking about all of this stuff he'd planned when I stumbled on Amy standing in the middle of nothing with her eyes glued shut. By the way she looked, her eyes might have been literally glued.

"Amy?" I asked, stepping toward her. Her face relaxed, as did her posture, but she didn't open her eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Don't get any closer." she replied. She didn't sound like herself, though. She sounded like she was sleep-walking. I didn't know how she knew how close I was to her.

"What happened?" I asked. Even though she warned me not to come closer, I did. That's when she did the only thing I thought she could do to save herself in a situation where someone was coming at her. I wasn't there anymore. I was now in Sonny's arms. We were dancing.

She looked so beautiful. She was in a maroon dress with a diamond necklace and matching bracelets. Her hair was long and flowing, never ceasing to enchant me. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. I was so interested in her that I almost didn't hear when she said, "So, Cooper. Who's falling for who now?"

Oh boy, did I like it when she teased me like that. "You wish, Munroe."

She giggled and raised one of her eyebrows. She looked to the side as we spun away, and then she looked straight at me. "So…how are things?" Sonny's face became grim.

"What do you mean?" I replied. She sighed and looked at the ground. She shook her head and started to say something but I stopped her. "Sonny…before you say anything else, there is something I have to tell you."

"No, no. You don't have to tell me anything. I already know that as soon as all of this is over, we're going back to the same old way we used to be." she said before I could tell her that I loved her.

"Sonny, you don't understand. That's not-"

"Sonny!" Ben yelled from across the room. She looked at me and pulled away. She curtsied and gave me pleading eyes.

"I have to go." she whispered. I started to shake my head, but her eyes became clouded over and she looked back at Ben. She ran into his arms. "I'm terribly sorry, Ben. I don't know why I left you." She pulled away from him and was leaning in for a kiss…

"No!" I screamed, but I wasn't there anymore. I was back in the woods. Amy still had her eyes closed. We were going to have to snap her out of this and get to Sonny. I started to take a step toward her again, but she saw me without eyes.

"I told you not to come any closer. Defy me and you will go back." She sounded like a Goddess. How was I ever going to get her to snap out of this? All of a sudden her eyes fluttered open and she looked at me for just a second. It was then that I noticed she was sweating and breathing rapidly. Her eyes locked with mine and she whispered, "Chad…" Then she fell to the ground.

Hayden once again caught her before I could. I guess he'd been watching everything that was going on from behind her. It was weird. Amy didn't look like herself anymore. Her hair was slowly going from blonde to white, and she was getting paler every minute. I knew I was going to have to take her home soon. I just hoped that she would make it until we found Sonny.

Jewel came flying right between Hayden and I. She took Amy's hand and held it for a moment. "She's getting weaker. We have to feed her something quick. She will get some more energy that way. Hayden, can you carry her while we walk and she sleeps. She desperately needs it. Poor girl wouldn't last two minutes in the Plauge."

"What's the Plauge?" I asked.

"It's a dimension that focuses on your mind. It can be the best place in the world, or it could be your worst nightmare." Hayden said, simply.

"Please…" Amy managed to say. She had opened her eyes and was looking at Hayden. Hayden looked back with pleading eyes; probably begging her to stay with us. I, on the inside, was killing myself. If she did die on this trip, it would all be because of me and I would never forgive myself. I was going to find Sonny as fast as I could so that I could get her back.

I may not love her like she loved me and I loved Sonny. Amy let out a whimpering sound and then said, "Hold me." Hayden pulled her into an embrace. At first glance, someone would think that they were falling for each other. Someone who really knew love would say that they were just two people who wanted to comfort each other. Amy was in need of someone strong who could comfort her during this time and Hayden needed someone to help him get rid of his thoughts of his ex-fiancé.

Jewel let go of Amy's hand and looked back at me. "You're going to have to pack our stuff. I found out a lot of information. We're going to the Evoba dimension."

"What is the Evoba dimension?" I asked.

"It's just another one of the dimensions that people go to. A lot of it is land that fairies start their new lives and families in, and the rest of it is for partiers to use. The last I saw in Amy's mind, they were on their way to a party there." Jewel explained.

"You can see into her head? And you saw them on their way to a party? When was this?" I asked.

"She didn't tell you?" Jewel asked. She shook her head. "That girl just does not know the meaning of 'soul mate'. She's so bent over you. She didn't want you to see what she saw, and I guess she was actually smart about that. If you knew what was going on, you would know exactly how close we are cutting it on finding Sonny."

"Well, how close are we? You have to tell me." I pleaded.

"She's under his influence, but mostly because of Amy. He can tell that she is there and he is trying to get to her through Sonny. I won't go into any details, but it's really not good. Just pack our things and I will explain on the way. We have to get moving."


	22. Chapter 22

**Okay, I hope that this makes up for not writing sooner.**

**I wrote a little more than usual, so I hope you forgive me.**

**I don't know when I am going to be able to update again because I have been really busy.**

**Bear with me please.**

**It's getting really exciting and every night Chad and Sonny and even Amy come to me, telling me to finish the story.**

**I am going to finish it soon.**

**So, get ready for the ending.**

**I know that you probably don't want it to end, but you want to know what happens.**

**For that, I think there might-and I am saying, **_**might**_**-be a sequel.**

**Something to do with Ben…**

**Well, never mind that thought. **

**I haven't even finished this book yet.**

**Again, sorry that I haven't updated sooner, but I was really busy!**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews and loving the story so much; it makes me want to write more as soon as I can.**

**It might have to be weekends that I can update from now on.**

**=/**

**Okay, here is Chapter 22 of Sonny with a Chance of Bad Luck:**

**Chad**

I barely got any of the things Jewel was saying to me because she was talking so fast, but I did get that we were going to a party in another dimension. Since Jewel knew exactly where the party was, it wasn't going to be that hard to get to. The hard part was going to get the dressing style right. Jewel told me about the kind of people that go to these parties and they don't sound like the type who wear ball gowns and tuxes.

We had to find some sort of body of water soon to get there, but had no idea where one was. From what Jewel told me-she was telling me a lot of things now-we were going to have to split up to find it. Hayden had Amy, and he took her one way while Jewel and I went other ways. My trail wasn't very easy to go through. There were vines wrapping around my feet making me fall, and thorns scraping my arms and my face as I walked by.

I was too busy trying to avoid these hazards that I wasn't watching where I was going. Apparently I was actually on a cliff, and the end of it was right in front of me. First, I felt my stomach turn, and then my feet started slipping. I was about to fall. I was lucky that I thought quickly because I managed to kick the heels of my shoes into the dirt on the cliff.

At that point, I would just be safe if I could find something to grab a hold of. I was looking for one of the vines, which had disappeared as soon as I needed them, when I slipped and fell about a foot. My hand reached out and grabbed a plant in the ground, but I could tell that it wouldn't hold me for long. I looked for something else to hold onto but there were just more weeds.

This was when I got brave enough to look under me.

There was a giant lake at the bottom of a sixty foot drop full of sharp rocks. I wasn't going to be this beautiful if I didn't pull myself up. The plant let go of some earth and I went down another inch. I tried pulling myself up, but I couldn't do it. I hadn't been working out. The plant let go a little more. I knew I was hanging on a string that was about to be pulled to its breaking point.

The plant swung back in forth like a broken bone. I slid across the cliff and a rock sticking out of it cut my chest. The adrenaline rushing through me made me feel no pain whatsoever. That is, until I slid back across the rock and it cut me again. That's when I felt the pain, and smelt the rusty smell of blood. I knew there would be blood drenching my shirt in a minute.

Unfortunately, I will never know if it did drench my shirt or not because that was when I fell off the cliff.

***

**Amy**

I woke up in Hayden's arms just to start seeing red again. This time it wasn't people speaking I was listening to. I knew the voice as soon as it popped in my head, and it was thoughts that were flowing into my head instead of words spoken.

_Grab the plant!_

Okay, what was I seeing? It was really weird not knowing what was going on but hearing the thoughts that came with it. I mean, people never think stuff like, "Okay, I'm going to go swing on the swing set and then hit that guy in the face." So, I was hearing Chad's voice in thought, but not knowing what was going on.

I was trying to speak, but nothing would come out. I wanted to tell Hayden to go to find Chad, but nothing was coming out. So, I tried what I did last time. Maybe he would figure it out.

"Grab the plant!" Okay, it worked.

_That's gonna hurt…_

"That's gonna hurt…"

"What is she talking about?" Who was Hayden talking to?

I realized that my eyes were closed so I decided to open them. I wasn't in Hayden's arms. I was looking at Chad. He was dangling off a cliff. He was hanging on a plant that was about to break. He was looking at a rock. The rock would cut him when he goes back. I could feel a tingling feeling in the back of my head. I didn't know what it was, but I didn't care.

The rock cut him and I saw blood trickle down his shirt. There wasn't much, but I could see that he was about to hit the same rock again. When he came back, it ripped the gash open more. Blood gushed out to about his belly button. It went in a vertical line down his shirt. There wasn't much, but it was enough to worry me.

That's when the plant snapped and he started falling. I was pulled out of the vision and felt myself running. It wasn't me, of course. It was actually Hayden. Jewel was in front of us; she was a little bit faster than Hayden, which made sense with me being in his arms.

"Watch out for the-" I was cut off because we were now flying through the air. Hayden and I were screaming, but Jewel looked like she was on a mission. She took a nose-dive into the water. She'd done some waving with her hands when we first got in the air and I imagined that she made a teleportation device out of the water.

I sucked in a breath before I hit the water. It was cool for a minute and I swirling around. I was freaking out about Chad. What were we going to do? Where was he? I didn't know if Jewel had saved him somehow or not.

This portal was different than the other one. I could see where we were going. Of course, I could barely make anything out. We were going really fast, but I could make out a sign here and a light there. I saw a hole in the water every now and then and figured that was where we exited once we got to the right hole.

Jewel grabbed Hayden's hand and he had mine. I'd come out of his arms when we fell, but he'd been holding my hand the entire time. We went straight towards a hole and this time we came out wet instead of our normal dry. It also felt like my lungs were on fire and that I was holding my breath for a long time. I guess I hadn't realized that I _had _been holding my breath.

I was left crouching on the ground and gasping for air.

"Are you okay, Amy?" Hayden asked.

Once I was finished coughing I nodded. He took my hand and helped me up. I looked around for Chad but I couldn't see him anywhere. I started to panic. "Where is Chad?"

"He should've been here." Jewel said. "I'll be right back. I'm going to go look for him." She jumped into the lake without a second glance.

"I hope she gets him out." I said to Hayden.

"You really like him, don't you?" he asked, his face thoughtful. In fact, I couldn't tell what he was thinking, just that he was thinking hard about whatever it was.

"What are you talking about? I don't like Chad." Hayden looked at me like I was calling him stupid. "Okay, a little crush. But I've seen how Chad talks about Sonny. And I think, I'm not sure, but I think that I saw Sonny right before he fell in his mind."

"Must be hard to see someone you like falling for someone else." His face went grim. My heart broke just then. I couldn't believe that I'd forgotten about the fact that Hayden had to give up his love because of some stupid rule. I reacted before I thought. I took Hayden into my arms. He tensed up at first, and then he relaxed. We stayed like that for a little bit, but then Jewel came back and I let go of him.

Chad was with Jewel, but he didn't look good. He fell to the ground and coughed up a little water. I ran over to him and held him up. "Are you okay?" I asked.

"How bad is my chest?" he replied.

I pulled up and looked at his chest. He had two lines on the right side of his chest that turned into one line on the left. It wasn't bleeding very badly now, but it still looked bad. His ankle was swollen and bruised. "It's not that bad. What happened to you?"

"Well, I was walking and I slipped off the cliff, and to stay on it I was trying to hold onto a-"

"I know that already. What happened to you after that? In the water?" I interrupted. He gave me a weird look. "I saw it in a vision. Now, what happened?"

"We don't have time for this." Jewel said with a serious face.

"We have plenty of time for this. Don't you even care if Chad is okay?" I said.

"Of course I do. It's my job." she replied to me. To Chad she said, "Are you okay?" When he nodded she added, "Great. Let's get going."

For some reason I felt as if I had just been slapped in the face. Jewel started walking, but Chad and Hayden looked at me. Chad put his hand on my shoulder and said, "I'm sorry about that, but she's right. I'm fine, and, really, I could care less if I was okay or not. I just want to find Sonny and get her away from that creep. Even if she doesn't love me back."

He then walked off and caught up with Jewel. I could feel my cheeks getting hot and red. There were tears rimming in my eyes and I had no idea why. Hayden walked behind me and picked me up. I wiped my eyes and looked at him. "What are you doing?"

"You just looked like you could use a little pick-me-up." He smiled and winked at me.

***

**Sonny**

The party was something I couldn't have imagined. It was a giant barn with a lot of people in and around it. There were hay bales everywhere and people basically swimming in it. There were a lot of people with the same earrings on, even the guys. Not everyone had these, but a lot did. I'd been sipping some beer-yuck-while Ben went to find some of his old friends.

I'd been sitting all alone for a while, and I liked it that way. I was getting a lot of time to think to myself. I hoped that Chad would come to get me away from this creep. It was obvious that I couldn't get away on my own because I had no idea where I was and if I revealed that I knew what was going on, Ben would wipe my memory clean.

As I sat and thought about everything that was going in my life I noticed a group of guys goofing around getting closer. They were jumping in hay bales and stuff and I don't think they noticed that I was sitting there. I didn't want them jumping on me so I just got up. I decided to walk outside and see what was going on.

It was weird how Ben used magic to make our outfits. Mine happened to be black jeans with a black shirt and, surprisingly, a red vest. I'd never seen him make anything before, but I never figured he would make anything with color considering how much he liked black. He didn't change a single thing about his outfit except that he was now wearing a red shirt under his leather jacket to match me. I guess it was his way of saying that he was with me.

I found myself getting away from everyone else at the party who were outside. They were all sitting next to a bonfire and doing, like Ben said, stupid things. Some were throwing things at each other and others were trying, but unsuccessfully, to set fire to things. There was a stump a ways a way from them that I sat on. From there, I could see the clear full moon and a very tiny looking bonfire.

I sat, taking in the moon and all it's wonder. It made me happy to know that there was something here that Chad or my mom might be seeing. Maybe Chad was here and looking at this same exact mood. I kind of wished that he was at this party, just looking around for me, and not knowing where I could be.

I saw movement out of the corner of my eye. I looked over to it and saw nothing at first. It took me a moment to realize it, but the same guys who were goofing around near me in the barn had followed me out here.

"What do you want?" I asked.

I saw one of them from the moonlight as he stepped away from the tree they were behind. From what I could tell, he had spiked hair and eyes that were so blue they could glow in the dark. He was something that's not human. When he smiled, as he was now, I could see that his teeth were some of the whitest I'd ever seen.

"Aw, sweetheart, don't be like that. Don't you want to play?" he said.

"I don't think so." I replied. I turned to walk back to the bonfire, but he was in front of me in an instant. I didn't know how he did that, and to be honest, it scared the crap out of me. This was someone I definitely didn't want to mess with.

"Sure you do. Why don't you wait just a little longer?" His smile turned sour and he grabbed my hand. I tried to pry it from him, but he was so strong that I couldn't even budge. "You have such pretty hands, and arms, and a _very _pretty body."

The other four guys that were with him came out from behind the tree and were behind me now. I only knew they were there from glance, but even that glance told me that they were as big and strong as this guy was. The guy who had my arms made me look at him and I could now see the fangs he had.

"Oh, you think you're going to scare me with those plastic little toys?" I asked. I was trying to play like I wasn't scared of him, but on the inside my stomach was reeling. Who knew if vampires did exist or not? I was in a world where "fate" decided where you go in your life and where fairies were your guardians.

His eyes turned dark and looked straight into my eyes. "So, you think these are little toys, huh? Why don't I show you what these can do?" he asked.

"That's okay. I really don't want to know what they can do." I said, trying to pull away. It wasn't working. Suddenly, he took my wrist to his mouth faster than I could see. He paused just so that I could see where he had my hand. I could see that he was enjoying this from his eyes, and then I felt the pain in my wrist.

It didn't hurt for long. The pain was replaced with pleasure. I could still feel the tiny pressure on my wrist that was really pain, but the endorphins the bite was releasing made the pleasure overpower the pain. I found myself falling backwards, but what's-his-face caught me.

"I think she likes it. Look at the way she's grabbing Gabriel's hair." someone said from behind me. That guy that bit me must've been Gabriel because I realized after that other guy said something that I was grabbing his hair. What he failed to mention was that I was actually pulling Gabriel closer to me.

After a moment, Gabriel stopped and pulled away from me. At first I wanted him to latch back onto me and drink more of my blood, but then my sense came back to me and I decided that it was a good thing that he let go of me.

I pulled away from him, and actually got away, because he obviously expected me to not know what was going on. I did, however, and started running toward the party. Gabriel caught me before I could even get three feet away from him. He pulled me back into the woods and told the other guys to go keep watch.

"I'm sorry that I have to do this, but you just won't cooperate." Gabriel said, and then he bit my neck. The endorphins came back and I felt so good it wasn't even funny. I felt like I could go to sleep. In fact, I could hear sleep calling me and I wasn't going to fight it until I saw Chad.

Handsome, wonderful Chad. At first, he was just holding me, but then he looked at me and frowned. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Sonny, you're so pale. Are you okay?" he replied.

"Of course. I don't know why I'm pale. I missed you." I said.

"Sonny, stop. I'm serious. What's wrong? Something is definitely wrong. Stay here. Don't let it get to you. If you do, you will never see me again." he told me.

That was when I came back to reality. I caught Gabriel off guard by hitting him in the nose. It was extremely painful when he broke away from me and it had me doubled over. I shut my eyes tight and held my breath, waiting for the blow that was about to hit me, but it never came. Something had happened, but I was so drained of blood that I didn't even look up. All I did was fall over and pass out.

***

**Chad**

We managed to get to the party somehow. I wasn't really paying attention to much. I just followed everyone else by looking at their feet. I was thinking about Sonny and how I had to find her. This wasn't about my luck anymore. It was about my being in love with Sonny.

There. I said it. I was in love with Sonny. I put my ego and my reputation away so that I could admit it. I desperately needed to get to her before she forgot or risk spending the rest of my life alone. I knew that if Sonny were never to come back then I would never be with anyone else. Then again, there were plenty of people who said that and wound up falling in love with someone later and starting a very happy and successful life.

I wasn't really paying attention when everyone stopped, so I wound up bumping into Jewel. Hayden had gotten a little ahead of me, but he was to my right. I felt someone grab my shoulder, and I knew that that would be Amy trying to make sure I wouldn't fall from the bump. Jewel turned and looked at all of us.

The way she was looking at us made me want to go and crawl under a rock. It wasn't like her to look at people like that. The sensitive and nice look in her eyes was absent and seriousness took it's place. She meant to take down her brother this time. That's why she'd been so rough on Amy earlier. I could see Jewel's point that we needed to get there fast, but I also didn't see why she had to treat Amy like that.

"I've thought about this for a long time. I think I know how we need to dress. Everyone needs to stay still. I think I can conjure all of our outfits at the same time if I concentrate enough and that will get us to them faster." Jewel explained.

I knew that in order to stay still I was going to have to close my eyes and think about why I was doing this. I'd been moving a lot lately and usually when I moved a lot it made me want to keep moving. It was hard to stay still, but when I thought about being in Sonny's arms it made me as still as a statue, never wanting to move from that spot.

When I opened my eyes I was decked out in black leather and blue velvet. It was the same for all the others, only they had different colors. Jewel had a very hot and daring pink velvet mixing with the leather. Hers was kind of shredded. It looked very daring, unlike mine that was just laced with the velvet.

Hayden had a very dark green color velvet. His was on the inside of his jacket and patched on his pants. His matched Amy's, which was a lighter green that was the shorts part of her skort. She had a light green tank top under her leather zip-up shirt. It was very…naughty looking.

I could see a very small light in the distance. I figured it was a fire of some sort by the way it kept flickering. If this was the party that Amy saw earlier I would that much closer to being with Sonny. I was excited and anxious. I was scared and fearless. I had no idea what was about to happen. The only thing that I really knew was that I was going to do anything in my power to get my girl back.

I lied. There was one other thing I knew. There would probably be some big battle between Ben and I. Or Ben and Jewel. Whichever, I had to hope that our side would win so that I could get Sonny out of here. Also if it was Jewel that fought him and lost, I would be stuck here with Ben. Not something that I would be looking forward to.

We were walking again, the light slowly getting bigger, allowing me to make out that it was actually a bonfire. I took in my surroundings. There was a house across the street from the fire, and it looked like there had been no one there in years. Near the fire, there was a barn and I could see a whole lot of woods covering the entire area. The only place there weren't any woods were the ways the streets went.

We made it to the area and no one paid any attention to us, for which I was thankful. I guess fate was giving me a break. Jewel made a slight motion that I almost didn't see for us to go with her behind the barn. There were two couples making out back there, but other than that we were good. Jewel pulled us into a huddle.

"Look, we're going to split up. Amy and Hayden, you two blend in the most so you're going to cover the barn. I'll cover the bonfire because that's where people will be paying attention to what kind of creature you are. Chad you search around the area. They're here somewhere. I can feel Ben." she said. She made a gesture that meant for us to go do our jobs and we took off.

I started out by going the opposite way than Jewel went. That meant away from the bonfire. It wasn't hard to go out that way. There weren't any people out that way, just a field. I decided to check anyway. I knew how Ben was. He didn't look like the type to hang out around a lot of other people. I saw the crops that were out in the distance. At least I knew that someone owned this barn and they were doing a little planting, unless those crops belonged to someone else.

I went out that way a little bit, seeing trees on the other side of the field. I had no idea if they were going to be over there, but first I wanted to check out this little patch in the crop field where there were a lot of crops in one spot. It looked like they were growing corn here, but in that one area it seemed like it was wheat. I couldn't exactly make it out because I was looking from the moonlight, but I knew it wasn't the same as all the other crops.

As I moved closer to it something moved. At first I thought that I'd found them and they'd given away their hideout as they decided to move, but then I realized that it was just a crow moving when I spooked it. I let out a sigh and looked at the bonfire. I could see it from where I was, and it blinded me for a second.

I looked to the other side of the field, where the trees were. I thought I saw movement, but it may have just been the fact that I couldn't see things very well with the dot of light in my way. Stupid bonfire.

I started walking to the trees, and then I saw it. There was definitely movement over there. I didn't know if it was going to be Sonny, Ben, or maybe more people making out, but I was going to find out. From the middle of the field, I could see two people struggling, but then they stopped. I couldn't tell exactly what they were doing, but it didn't look right.

The two people moved away from the front of the trees, and four other people came out from the woods. I was going to have to make my way around these guys. Before they could see me, I ran over to the side of the field. There were more crops over there. If the guys looked close enough they would be able to see the crops moving, but not me.

I was slowly making my way to the woods, and I was almost there when someone reached out and pulled me out of the crops.

At first I thought it was Ben, but then the guy said, "What are you doing sneaking around here, punk?"

"I…I…" I had no idea what to say.

"You what?" He was looking at me with his mouth open. Why did this guy have such white teeth? They were whiter than mine, and come on, I'm Chad Dylan Cooper…

"He's with me. Put him down." someone said from behind the guy.

"And you would be?" the guy said, moving so that we could both see him. It was Hayden. Boy, was I glad to see him.

"Someone you don't want to mess with, vamp." Hayden pulled out what looked like a sticker and stuck it to the guy's wrist. The guy dropped to the ground instantly.

"What was that?" I asked.

"It's a sticker the fairies developed. It temporarily knocks out a vampire. I don't know all the facts about it, I just know that it works." Hayden explained.

"Okay, then. Vampires-real. Got it." I replied and looked back to the woods.

"I've got to get back to Amy. You got it from here?" he asked. I nodded and he handed me some of the stickers before leaving. I wondered how he knew I was in trouble, but then again he was probably like Jewel and knew when to pop up out of nowhere.

Hayden apparently took out the rest of the guys because they were all passed out on the ground, too. I made it to the woods, and saw an electric shock go by just as I got there. That was when I saw what exactly was going on.

Sonny was on the ground, passed out. She had a big chunk of her neck missing, and was bleeding out. Ben was holding some other guy-a vampire, I guessed-up in the air. The tips of the guy's hair was fried and he looked dead, but I couldn't be sure. I wasn't thinking straight, so I just ran to Sonny. I picked her up and she opened her eyes for just a second.

"I did it…" she whispered when she'd focused on my face, but then she passed out again. I was picked up off the ground, but I never let go of Sonny for even a second. Ben brought me straight up to his face and looked into my eyes.

"Did you think that you could just come here and take her back?" he said. He had a smile forming on his lips. When I nodded he said, "Well, then, you're in for a hell of a night."


	23. Chapter 23

**Amy**

While Hayden was off doing whatever it was he was doing-he just ran off, saying that someone needed his help-I was sipping on a beer. I'd had plenty back home, so I didn't get wasted as fast as a lot of other people my age. I'd grabbed the beer hoping that I could suck it down before Hayden got back. I didn't know where he'd gone, but I needed a little something to get me through all of this.

Here's just a little list of why I wanted part of my brain to not work: first-I was still a little weirded out at being in another dimension, second-there were bad dudes all around me and it was starting to freak me out, and third-the guy that I liked was going into battle against an evil fairy. At least that's what I thought _might _happen. Ben might not have even been there, which would be a good thing for me. I was dreading the time we went back to our dimension. I would have to go back with Sonny and Chad all over each other like cheetahs on antelopes.

For a minute that almost made me laugh, but then I came back to reality. I'd chugged my first beer, and I knew I was going to regret it later because it always gave me indigestion. Hayden hadn't come back, so I grabbed another. It wasn't hard here. Guys kept trying to hand me beers and instead of taking them and giving the guy and invitation to sit with me, I just said no and followed them back to where they got the beers in the first place.

I downed the second beer and was feeling nice a floaty. That's what my friends and I back home called it when we were first getting drunk. Floaty. I guess we called it that because our arms felt like they were floating and we felt like we could fly. But…floaty wasn't good enough at the moment. I needed to be just a little tipsy.

I grabbed another one and was halfway through it when someone grabbed my arm. It didn't hurt, but I could tell whoever it was meant to stop me from drinking. It didn't really surprise me when I looked away from the opening of the bottle and into Hayden's eyes.

"What are you doing?" he asked me.

"Okay, you don't understand the crap that I've been through all this time. You're used to all of this and I'm not. I don't like having these visions that make my head hurts and my eyes roll in the back of my head until it feels like they won't ever roll to the normal position. I don't like that I agreed to this thinking that it was all just a joke and then it turned out to be real.

"I also don't like the fact that I happened to really like Chad when I met him. I'd proved all of my friends wrong. They all said that they thought he was just a giant Hollywood jerk, and I told them that I didn't think that. When I met him and learned that he actually was sweet and nice, I kind of fell for him. Then I realize that the only reason he's acting like that is because he's with another girl who he loves so much that he's willing to die." I ended with a huff.

Hayden looked at me with sincere eyes. He hadn't said a word the whole time and he didn't look judgmental, or even tell me that I was a drama queen like Jewel would have. Instead, he said, "I know. But right now we need you. Just for a little while longer, and then I will take you back to your world myself. I feel like your bodyguard."

It was then that I realized how I felt about Hayden. I didn't love him, if that's what you're thinking. No, he was more like a brother to me. Someone that I didn't want harm to ever touch. I wanted to keep him safe in my embrace until I knew that we were both going to come out of this thing. More than ever, I wanted him to come back with me to my world and maybe find a way to be my friend and part of my family.

It was weird, how strong and effortless these relationships were. For a moment, I forgot Chad entirely and just wanted to be with Hayden. I could also see in his eyes that he felt the same way. He liked me, but in the way a brother likes his sister. We may have even loved each other, but I think that was because of the way he comforted me when I had my visions, and made sure that I was okay no matter what situation we were in.

"I'm sorry. I know that we have to be on alert. I think maybe we need to go find-"

I was interrupted by the now familiar feeling of a psychic moment coming. It wasn't as strong as it usually was because I was a little drunk. I could still talk, but it was a little hard because I was distracted by what I was seeing.

Sonny was on the ground. She was bleeding badly from her neck and Ben was holding some guy up in the air who looked like the burnt side of a cigarette. I knew that I was looking through Chad's eyes, even though I couldn't tell you exactly how I knew that. I was trying to speak to Hayden while watching this but it wasn't working very well.

"Hay…den." I said.

"Yes? What are you seeing?" he asked.

I managed to get one word out. "Chad." He automatically knew what was going on and he picked me up and we made our way to the spot where Hayden had last seen him. I could feel the wind and his arms around me, even though I couldn't see anything else. The wind stopped but I couldn't hear anything so I knew we weren't there.

"Hayden?" I asked. There was no reply. "Hello?" I knew I was in someone's arms, and I hadn't felt myself leave Hayden's arms, but his silence was scaring me. He put me down as I was seeing Ben pick Chad up.

"Shhh…" Hayden said. "I'm going over here for a second. Just stay here. I'll be right back."

I obeyed and just stayed there. What Hayden didn't know was that it didn't matter if I went or not, I saw everything that was going on over there.

***

**Sonny**

I could hear things going on around me. I knew that I was somewhere dangerous, and that I was about to die. What was surprising was that I wasn't scared at all. Chad was here, and he was doing his best to fight off Ben. Of course, I would love it if he were able to take me to hospital right now, but there was no way he was going to be able to do that with Ben in the way.

I was thinking about how Chad and I might have been if we went back to our dimension and back to how it used to be. Would we be together after everything that we'd been through? Maybe we would just go back to the way we were before, and pretend that we didn't like each other when we actually did. After this, though, I wanted to be with him.

There was definitely something going on around me. I couldn't move, but I could feel hands on me every now and then. I tried to figure out what was going on by sound, but it didn't work. There was too much going on. There was also someone coming into the woods from behind me. I could hear the footsteps.

Unfortunately, I didn't get to know about anything else that happened because I lost consciousness.

***

**Chad**

I guess I really didn't realize just how fast and strong Ben was. Then again, I'd only seen him in 2 different kitchens. Faster than I could see, he'd taken Sonny from my arms and put her on the ground, next to a tree. In another second, I was flying towards a tree. The impact was painful, but it didn't keep me from getting back up.

Sonny needed me, and she needed to go to a hospital. Even though it only took me seconds to get back up, it felt like hours. When I was up, I saw Ben for a clear instant before stars were clouding up my vision and everything was white. Ben took that opportunity to punch me in the jaw. I took my opportunity, then, to come back and hit him in the nose. This time was a lot harder than the time I punched the creep trying to kill Sonny.

I thought I broke one of my fingers. Ben looked at me with a look of shock.

"Look who's getting brave." he said. I just stared at him with a look of pure hatred. "You're really-"

I cut him off by hitting him in the gut. He really didn't see that coming because he doubled over and his face turned red. I could see Sonny behind him. She was still bleeding pretty bad, and right then she looked dead. But then I saw one of her fingers curl into a half-fist position and gained new hope. The hope dissolved as Ben tackled me to the ground.

"I hope you don't mind that I'm not using my powers. I thought we could do this the right way." he said.

"Oh, yeah? And what is that supposed to mean?" I replied.

"That I'm going to come down to _your _level, beat you, and the steal your girl."

During this little conversation, I'd been trying to get Ben off of my legs, but he was holding them down at a weird angle and it hurt sometimes.

Hayden decided to make his entrance, then. He ran faster than a human could to Ben, thumped him on the ear, and then ran back to a tree. Ben got mad and followed him, allowing me to get to Sonny. I had to limp because Ben had squeezed my legs so hard that one of them began to swell. When I tried to put Sonny in a sitting position I noticed that I probably had broken one of my fingers, or maybe more.

Sonny's eyes didn't open. Her breathing was so shallow that I couldn't tell that she was breathing at all. I knew she was because her pulse was fine…for now. Maybe the pulse wasn't a good thing. Every time her heart beat she lost more blood. My hope kept getting smaller and smaller. Her poor body just didn't get that it was damaged.

Her heart was stuck between beating and making her lose blood, or not bleeding and shutting her down. I tore off some of my shirt, which hurt tremendously. I put it on her neck to try and keep some of the blood from gushing out. I thought that I could keep enough blood in her until we could get her some help, but then Ben hit me and I fell to the ground.

"You can't come here and take her back, Cooper. We had a deal; she's mine." Ben said.

"We had a deal that you would take my most prized possession. Not Sonny. I don't own her." I yelled back. I reached back and grabbed a pretty fair-sized branch. Ben didn't see, and when he came at me to hit me again, I slashed his cheek open with the branch. He let out a shriek.

I looked around as he felt the side of his face to find that Hayden was lying half-on and half-off a log. He didn't look like he would be any more help. I turned and got on my hands and knees to get up, but Ben hit me on my back with something. A minute later, I felt the warmness going over my side. I turned to look at him, seeing the knife before anything else.

"I thought this was going to be a _fair _fight." I said.

"Oh, it was, until you brought preppy into it. Now I think I'm just gonna kill you." he replied.

I tried to turn to get away, but the pain was immense. So, I started to crab crawl. I don't care what you say, you may think that it wouldn't matter if you were hurt, that you would do anything to get away, but trust me, it's not like it is in the movies. That's about the time I started to lose.

Ben slowly cut across my stomach. It wasn't enough to rip me open, but it was enough to prick me in a few spots. But that's how he wanted it. He wanted me to be in a lot of pain before I died. And in that moment, when I should've been thinking about getting away from the knife that was coming my way, all I could think about was Sonny.

"Hayden?" I heard Amy's voice from outside of the woods. She must've been with him before, and couldn't see a thing now. I know I could barely see anything. Ben stopped the knife and smiled that wicked smile of his at me.

"Why don't I go meet your friend?" he asked. He turned, but then stopped in mid-step. I knew that Amy had already made it to the woods, because I heard her trip over a branch. All I could see of her was her blonde hair. Ben still didn't move as she got up, and I took that time to kick him. He fell with a thud.

I was prepared to grab the knife quickly, but when I-somehow-got him turned over, I couldn't find it. It took me a minute to realize why. When I kicked him down, he had fallen on his knife. I didn't know if that would kill him or not, but I didn't want to stick around to find out. I wanted to get Sonny-and probably Hayden-some help, and take Amy to go find Jewel.

I grabbed the knife out of his stomach and he made a gurgling noise. There was no way that I could stab him, it would feel way too wrong, even if he was the bad guy. I guess it looked like I was going to stab him because Amy flung herself at him and said, "Wait!"

"Why should I wait?" I asked.

"Because I'm seeing something. He's not all bad. He just wants someone with him. I feel a connection with him." she said.

"Whoa, Amy, you're talking like a crazy person." I replied. I heard a crunching sound and turned to see Hayden popping his neck. He got up and walked over to us.

"This is why I came with you guys." he said when he reached me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Amy. Jewel apparently likes to keep a lot of secrets from you. Amy looks a lot like Ben's ex in the face. She may have been chosen by the fates and not you to come here. Maybe her purpose is to stay here with Ben. That is, if Ben survives." Hayden explained.

Amy whipped her head up in the direction of Hayden and I. I could see her now, but I didn't know why. It took me a minute to see someone coming up to the woods with a light. Amy had tears in her eyes. "He can't die."

Okay, this was so crazy! I didn't know what I was going to do. My life had become so messed up and I didn't know how to handle this. It felt like forever before Jewel finally got to us with the light. She was smiling. Smiling!

"You've done it." she said.

"Wait. What have I done?" I asked. Hayden stifled a laugh, apparently hearing the perverted side of that.

"You've done what the fates wanted you to do. Ah, how I love my job." she said.

Ben stood up, slowly. He spat blood and then took Amy in his arms. She was still crying. I didn't know for sure, but I thought I saw a tear rolling down his cheek. "Shush. It's okay." he said, and smiled.

"We were all working together. We all needed things out of this. I needed to guide you to gain admittance into…well, you should know." Jewel smiled. "Ben has been waiting for Amy for a long time. She is his partner. They were born in separate years and he had to wait for her. They may have a little trouble with the age thing for a while, but they will be fine.

"Hayden was here to watch out for Amy. Of course, we hadn't planned out everything. Sonny, here, needs attention. Poor thing. Ben didn't know what was going to happen to her. She'll be fine when you get home, though. I wish I could explain more, but you won't remember much when you get back, so it really doesn't matter. We'll see you later." Jewel finished, and when I blinked, I was back in my back yard.

***

**Sonny**

I woke up and was surprised I didn't hurt. Hell, I was surprised that I was even alive. I looked around and screamed. It wasn't a fearful scream; it was an excited and happy scream. I jumped up off of the couch and ran up the stairs. I found the room that I knew Chad would be in and slammed it open. There he was. Laying in bed, sleeping like an angel. He didn't even wake up when the door hit the wall.

I know this is going to sound really bad, but I climbed into bed with him. How could I not after everything we had been through? I'd been taken away and he got me back. Did that prove that he loved me? Why did he do that? Then I wondered why I'd gotten in bed with him. Yeah, I was excited and I was happy that he saved me, but that really didn't give me a right to crawl in bed with him, did it?

No, of course not. I would just have to wait for him to wake up for me to thank him for-

"Sonny?" Chad whispered. His eyes were fluttering open and he was trying to look at me. His hand cupped my face.

"Oh, hey Chad. I didn't mean to…well…how did you sleep?" I asked.

"Perfectly. That is, knowing that you were safe. I thought that jerk Ben was going to keep you from me." he replied. He blinked again. "Sonny! I remember!" he yelled, sitting up.

"What are you talking about? Of course you remember. Why wouldn't you?" I asked.

"Jewel said she was going to wipe our memories. This is amazing!" he screamed. It made me smile, seeing him so happy. He stopped smiling for a second and his eyes locked on me. For some reason, I felt like he was going to jump on me… I was right.

Chad pushed my down on the bed and kissed me. He kissed me!

It was hot and wild and filled with love. A hunger that had been building inside of us had surfaced and didn't want to go away. I wanted to fulfill this hunger. I wanted to be full…and in order to do that…

Chad pulled away. I was about to protest when he put his fingers on my lips.

"I want this to be special, Sonny. I want you to know…I love you." he said.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting to hear that." I replied.

I don't know how long we sat there and kissed, but I do know that we spent the entire day together. The future was looking bright… Who knew? Maybe one day I would be Mrs. Sonny Coo-

Oh, well. I guess you're just going to have to find my next journal to find out…you peeping Tom!!!

The End of Book One


End file.
